Percy Jackson and the Spear of Power
by pjfan01
Summary: In an alternate timeline, PJ has realized his true potential as the most powerful of all immortals. It is because of fear of his growing power that the Gods have shunned him. Now, PJ must gather the three weapons of power in an attempt to stop Typhon from destroying Olympus, but the Gods won't yield to the now anonymous PJ's wishes. Rated T for semi-mature themes.
1. Prologue: The Clock Begins to Tick

Any of the text below the line after this paragraph was written probably half a year ago. It's been a long time since I've submitted anything to FanFiction- 8 years or so. Way back when, I was scared off by a review with a curse word in it (I was pretty young). Now, I've returned, and while I can take a few rounds of blatant cursing to my email account, for old times sake, I'll put in a note that it would be nice if you didn't spam my inbox with profanity.

Now, since then, my writing has gotten extraordinarily better, but I can't say this is the greatest work you'll see- This is for fun, and so I put a lot more time into my own ideas, which are somewhat more important to me. However, I can assure you this product is finished. It probably drones on a little about some political topics, so sorry in advance. One of my beliefs is that a writer should not publish his work if he doesn't intend to finish it, as I've been let down by so many works before. Lastly, as to if there will be a sequel, the prospects are looking better and better everyday, but don't be expecting one for at least 6 months. Anyways, I hope this is enough to entertain you for awhile. Any constructive criticism is welcome, and I'll likely respond, although there are situations where I may not respond. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Also, I'd like to note that since the original posting, I have added per the request of some review: A narrative of the prequel which helps people to better understand the situation, an epilogue, and I have also split the 1st part into chapters, as well as editing them and revising them a bit. I would guess that I should have all 4 parts done within the week. Also, until there is a sequel, I might write a few short stories that I'll post here about Percy's time in training. Now, please enjoy!

In this version of the story, the events are changed to fit the storyline, which was pre-rendered in my mind before the release of the Last Olympian. Hopefully you'll be able to pick up on the changes, some being subtle and other being profound, but if you aren't, a brief summary of important events will be continuously updated. Please enjoy.

Prologue

The Clock Begins to Tick

Kronos was wiped out cold. He had been thrown a couple thousand feet after being brutally defeated by Percy Jackson. He was lying in Central Park, completely out of energy.

He lay there for days, without anybody really noticing. Occasionally someone stopped to check his heartbeat, but it was fine. They must've assumed he was taking an afternoon nap or something. Really, people didn't have time to stay in Central Park long. They had jobs.

So it was not until the 7th day after his defeat, August 25th, that Kronos awoke.

As he did so, multiple thoughts flooded his head. But he calmed down, forcing himself to breathe, and took out the small, rusty symbol that he had been using to communicate with Silena and held down the grimy button.

Static flooded his ears. He could hear muffled sounds. He was sure that the symbol was still in Silena's pocket. Percy Jackson had completely and utterly defeated him, and the gods were probably jovial and playful at the moment. They most likely wouldn't think he'd be doing any listening anytime soon.

"…committed suicide," said a powerful voice. "I can assure you that all of us serving on the Olympian Council are mourning his death. He was a brave and valuable addition to Olympus, and we will not forget him."

This, Kronos was sure, was Zeus speaking. He was not sure whom he was talking about, though. Perhaps Beckendorf? He didn't think so. He listened more closely.

"PERCY JACKSON!" chanted the crowd loudly. Some were weeping, others clapping, and still more almost praying. Kronos could hear it all broadcast through the miniature scythe. He could not believe his ears. Percy Jackson had apparently committed suicide.

He couldn't believe this because he knew there was one problem with that statement- Percy couldn't commit suicide. Or, he could, but he wouldn't end up dying. He was immortal, and Kronos was beginning to wonder if perhaps he had discovered that already. What Oranos taught Percy was advanced magic and much philosophy, but Kronos severely doubted the fact that he had told Percy that he was immortal. But Kronos realized that he had surely given that away in his battle with Percy.

Kronos stopped listening. He wasn't sure whether to feel bad for or to be happy for Percy. He assumed that he was content in Olympus. What event could have caused him to commit suicide?

Kronos pushed himself off of the grassy ground. The sun was just beginning to rise, and the city of New York was dimly lit. Kronos knew it was time to get to work; he knew it was time to find a job.

Despite the fact that he was now homeless, he didn't believe that a job would be hard to find. When he had escaped Tartarus centuries ago, he had settled in Rome, believing it safe from the reach of the gods. When the gods came, though, he was unable to be found, and he chuckled while they watched Saturnalia playing out every year, curios as to why the Romans would pray to a god with no power. But he knew and the Romans knew he was not locked away, and he flourished in civilization.

Kronos had become one of the most brilliant, talented, and traveled of any of his Greek family. Even Oranos had not seen the world to his extent. Kronos had learned hundreds of languages, ranging from the beautiful tongues of the romance languages to the exotic eastern accents of the Japanese. He preferred Europe, particularly France (he fell for the cooking), and enjoyed the art of the Renaissance first-hand.

With this knowledge, Kronos believed he could easily score a job as a language or history teacher. It would just take some convincing of the principal. He walked happily, glad to finally be rid of the war. After all, it wasn't he who had raised the army.

Kronos stopped in his tracks, and pondered his stupidity and blindness in his anger. Who had raised his army? When he received the email message 3 years ago, he had always assumed that things were just working out for him. But now he pondered whether someone had had a hand on his life, and was using him as a dispensable tool. And, if so, was Olympus at stake?

Just as he was beginning to delve into the details, he spied a teenage boy dressed in ragged clothes over on the side of the street. He looked depressed, but was fit, and did not look like a normal orphaned child. Kronos looked closer.

He stopped. It was the boy.

Charles Beckendorf was the boy leaning against the wall. Kronos had forgotten up until now that he had had him in a force bubble while he was battling Percy, and that Beckendorf had been locked to him. Kronos figured that the spell must have broken when he was thrown against the ground. Beckendorf, it seemed, was homeless.

Kronos quickly changed into a more unrecognizable form, one of his two human appearances. In this form, he looked more like a thin, well-studied man, wearing thin glasses and casual clothing. It fit in much better than his large, magma speckled form that he usually embodied, and Beckendorf wouldn't be able to recognize it.

He casually walked over next to the boy. Beckendorf looked up at him, no doubt suspicious because of his training.

"Who are you?" asked Beckendorf cautiously. His hand lay by his pocket.

"It's me," began Kronos, "Kronos."

His hand shot out like lightning and grabbed Beckendorf's. Beckendorf struggled, but Kronos was too strong. Beckendorf looked at him angrily.

"Listen," began Kronos, "I'm not going to hurt you, but I can't let you go back to Olympus."

"Oh really?" asked Beckendorf. "You're incredibly convincing. Why is that?"

"They can't know I'm alive," said Kronos. "I can't risk you telling them. And, why, may I ask, are you not there now?"

"None of your business," said Beckendorf angrily.

Kronos looked down. Beckendorf was badly injured. His leg was bloody and broken, with a makeshift cast the only thing keeping it together. Kronos figured he must have acquired it after the fall.

"I'll make a deal with you," said Kronos, sighing. "I will get us both a home and find a job. I'll pay for your medical treatment. You'll stay with me for a year, and by the end of the year, you'll trust me enough to go back and not tell the Olympians. Does that sound like a good deal to you?"

"I suppose I don't have much of a choice, do I?" asked Beckendorf.

"I suppose you don't," said Kronos, and with that he picked up his mutilated newfound roommate on his back, searching for the nearest school.


	2. Chapter 1: Assessment of the Class

PART 1

E. ROSS'S ELITE HIGH SCHOOL

Chapter 1

Assessment of the Class

"I just got the class list!" shouted an excited voice from outside the door.

"Well, I assume no one interesting is on there, judging by the way your voice escalated," said Beckendorf. He was sitting on a bed, reading the news on a tablet Kronos had bought him.

"Oh, you just wait!" said Kronos. "I know I have some bright students- but I've got two demigods on this!"

"Let me see," said Beckendorf, looking up. He looked it over and handed it back. "I don't think a half-goat man counts as a demigod, Kronos."

"Oh, stop ruining the moment!" said Kronos, laughing. "Have some fun for once!"

Beckendorf got up and stretched his arms. "Man, I wish I could start school this late. October 1st? Sign me up!"

"Yes, well, the school believes they don't learn well in September. That's just the policy."

"Understood. What's obviously still not understood is the policy of my stomach."

Kronos looked offended. "I feed you tons!"

Beckendorf smiled. "I'm a big guy. Big guys need lots of food."

"Yeah, right!" said Kronos. "You just want some of that pizza you love."

"So what if I do?" asked Beckendorf. "There's nothing wrong with a guy who knows how to eat."

"Whatever," said Kronos. "You want to look at the list more?"

"Sure," said Beckendorf. He turned away from Kronos. Crinkling was emitted from his direction.

"Pur- ucyy Johunsoon," said Beckendorf. "Reminds me of someone. I just can't put my finger on it."

"Perry Johanson?" asked Kronos.

"Oh yeah!" said Beckendorf. "That's what Mr. D. used to call Percy!"

"He obviously came up with a brilliant pseudonym," said Kronos. "That'll take Grover, what, five minutes to figure out?"

"Didn't you say he's a trained magician, meaning he could use something to disguise his name?" asked Beckendorf.

"Yeah, I did. That's right"

"It's truf," said Beckendorf.

"Why are you slurring your words?" asked Kronos.

The crinkling stopped.

"Are you eating something?" asked Kronos suspiciously. Beckendorf turned to him, giving him a wide, toothy, caramel coated grin.

"No," he said simply.

"And you're trying to get me to buy you more food," said Kronos. "Gonna drive me into bankruptcy."

"No way. The principal keeps giving you money to buy stuff for our home," said Beckendorf. "It's because we promised to furnish the bomb-shelter that he buys us this stuff."

"It was the only way he'd allow me to teach," said Kronos. "One of my many brilliant ideas, by the way. He absolutely loved it. I paid half, he paid the other half. Simple as that."

"Yeah," said Beckendorf. "Well, you better get going. You don't want to be late for your first day of classes."

"Alright, farewell!" said Kronos. He walked up the steps and headed out the door.

He arrived in his classroom a few minutes later. It had 4 rows of 5 desks each, neatly lined up in perfect form. 19 students sat patiently in school uniform with smiles on their faces. Kronos stood in front of his desk, and the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class.

He looked out as his class. An array of bright students stared back at him, but his eyes fell on the two friends sitting next to each other in the middle of the room. To the other kids, it seemed that they were normal children, but to Kronos, he could see the truth.

The two were Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood, two members of Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth was the demigod daughter of Athena, and Kronos assumed she would provide excellent opinions in his mythology and French classes. Grover, who was a satyr, had replaced Pan, and Kronos was interested to see how the new god of nature would fair in his environmental science class.

An eager smile rested on Kronos's face. The year was going to be great from what he could tell.

"Good morning, students!" said Kronos. "I am your teacher for sophomore year of high school, Mr. Crow, and I am looking forward to-

Just then, a sixteen-year-old boy with dark hair walked into the classroom and stood in the doorway. He had an eerie smile on his face, and he looked like a troublemaker at heart. He walked tall and proud, and was dressed in a hooded jacket, worn basketball shoes, and denim jeans that were just beginning to show signs of premature "pants on the ground" syndrome. On his ears, the ridiculous eight hundred dollar Beats™ earphones, and an iPod in his hand to match. But his most defining feature was his gaze. It was a deep sea green that Kronos would recognize anywhere.

"Sup, teach?" asked the kid, as he spit his gum towards a trashcan at the other end of the room, accidentally hitting one of his classmates in the face. The boy offered his hand to Kronos. After getting over his initial shock, Kronos took it and slowly began to shake.

"The name's Perry Johanson," said the kid gleefully.

_Perry Johanson my ass, _thought Kronos. Yes, even if the eyes weren't a dead giveaway, he looked exactly like he had been before. Kronos was sure this was the famous Percy Jackson.

Neither Annabeth nor Grover noticed, or if so they didn't let on. Kronos assumed Percy had engineered some spell that would leave him unrecognizable to a designated group. He hadn't thought to include Kronos in said group if this was true, which Kronos could understand considering how badly he had been beaten.

"A pleasure," said Kronos. "Please, sit." He indicated a desk for Percy to sit in.

Percy walked and sat down in the desk. The same smile remained on his face, like he was surrounded by fools. Kronos didn't like that; he was afraid power had gotten to Jackson's head. But he decided to give him the benefit of the doubt for the day, and proceeded on with his introduction.

"I am Mr. Crow," said Kronos. "This is actually my first name, despite many people using their last names in official titles."

"You have all been sent to this school because you are exceptionally smart," said Kronos. "As this is true, I expect you to be mature as well. This doesn't mean we can't have some fun once in a while, but don't push my boundaries," He paused for a moment, and then, smiling, resumed, "I'm sure you'll all be perfectly mature, but I figure a disclaimer is always useful."

"Now," said Kronos, "the principal of the school has instructed me to tell you the following: This year, there are two homeroom teachers. This is a new system being tested in the school, and it was brought about since I am teaching a multitude of classes. I am your homeroom teacher. Consider me your advisor."

"Each of you has your day split into four classes, making for eight classes total (even days and odd days). For some of those classes, particularly the ones I teach, you will stay in this room. For the others, you will navigate around the school. You were given the choice of four elective classes, and I will teach you all of those. Each elective was grouped with another, and by picking one, you chose the second. In this way, the beginning or end of your day will always take place in this classroom. Your lockers are located outside the hall, if you choose to use them."

Kronos took a deep breath to finish. "Finally, before we begin class, there is one more thing. You all know you have dorms here. In many schools, there is a curfew enforced and various other rules to watch you. This school offers a unique experience in that you can do whatever you please. There is no curfew, you can travel in the city so long as you do not have classes, and you are free to visit one another's dorms. But be warned, while freedom is open to you, it can be taken away if you break any school rules under the ethics clause."

"So, without further ado," began Kronos, "welcome to Ross. Your first subject, because you are here this period, is Greek mythology and culture. Your second is philosophy, with a focus mainly on the great Greek philosophers. This is a beginner's course, therefore I will teach as if no one knows any material for about two weeks, a highly unrealistic scenario. You will have to endure it, though. It will pass quickly."

"So, can someone please give us a myth to start us off with?"

Percy's hand shot up like a rocket. Kronos smiled. Perhaps he was better than he looked.

"Yes, Perry?"

"Surely," said Percy, with a slight smile on his face. "I would offer the myth of Arachne, in an Americanized fashion, to benefit those just beginning to learn Greek mythology."

"After you, Mr. Johanson," said Kronos happily.

"Arachne was a skilled weaver in ancient Greek times, and her tapestries were the most beautiful tapestries anyone had ever seen. People from around the world praised her, and she was loved by many."

Kronos listened intently. Percy was really sugarcoating Arachne, and Kronos was unsure why. He continued to listen, although slightly confused.

"But as they say online, haters gonna hate," said Percy, flashing a smile to show his humor. "Athena, the goddess of wisdom and of arts and crafts, became aware of her presence. And by aware, I mean jealous. She believed herself to be the best weaver, and mortals were choosing Arachne over her."

Again, thought Kronos, Percy was painting Athena as even more unlikable than normal. He looked at Percy, internally frowning. He could see the boy turn around to face the class, show them his enthusiasm, and it seemed he was trying to catch everyone in the eye.

"Athena challenged Arachne to a weaving contest. Everything was set up, and judges were there to be sure, and the contest was to be completely fair. Athena made a beautiful weave of the gods in their triumphs, and the judges liked it. But Arachne made a stunning weave of the gods, so realistic that it amazed even the oldest, wisest men there. The weave poked a little fun at the gods, nothing too major. It was overall amazing, and there was no question Arachne had won."

Kronos was sure by now Percy had some ulterior motive. He was still trying to identify what, though.

"Athena got angry. She was mad because she had been beaten, something she didn't take lightly…

Kronos inwardly chuckled. He was pretty sure Percy knew that from experience. He had heard from Silena that he had beaten Athena. Creamed was the more fitting word. She wasn't very happy about it, although she wasn't angry either. She was scared of Percy after that, as were all of the gods.

"…and she claimed that Arachne had committed blasphemy against the gods. Using this as an excuse in place of her belief in the superiority of the gods, she turned Arachne into the hideous, hairy monster we today call a spider."

"In my opinion, this really sums up most Greek mythology," said Percy. "The gods usually do something that would in our moral views today seem wrong, and they would do it out of pride."

Kronos was unsure where Percy was going with the last statement, but he kept listening.

"Here is an excellent example of that. Athena is proud and arrogant, and willing to use her power to put others down who show her up."

Kronos looked up. He saw Annabeth's eyebrows slanting, making her look annoyed. His own eyebrows began to rise. He was just then realizing why Percy had been adding so much detail to the story.

It had been almost 4 months before that he had received his final message from Silena. She had been extremely hesitant to say anything.

"But what is happening, Silena?" pushed Kronos. "What can I use against the gods?"

"Well, I mean, I guess there might be one thing," she said quietly. "Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase broke up."

"How'd this happen?" asked Kronos, now interested.

"Percy was under a lot of pressure. He got mad at her one night because she tried to get him to come out of his cabin while he was scroll studying. He does that a lot lately."

"The info, Silena, I need the details on this!" Kronos said.

"Well, Percy got mad. He said he wouldn't come out. He called her ignorant and inconsiderate, and that his studies were more important than a stupid social meeting. That was what he was calling things at the time, social meetings. Annabeth got mad, she yelled at him that she wouldn't talk to him again if he wouldn't come out. He had been stuck in the cabin for months. He had forgotten Christmas, a couple birthdays, just a bunch of stuff. So, he stayed in the cabin, and Annabeth walked away. The next day, when he tried to talk to her, she wouldn't respond. Shows no sign of stopping."

"Is Percy looking for anybody to fill that void?" asked Kronos. To him, this was important war knowledge. Toying with Percy's emotions could help.

"Oh, uh…. Yeah," said Silena. "He's… dating someone else now."

"Who?" asked Kronos.

"Oh, you know… just someone," she said casually.

"Silena. Who. Is. He. Dating?"

"Well…"

Kronos stopped. "You're not…

"With Beckendorf gone and all, I figured I needed someone to hang out with, and he just got free, so…

Kronos wanted to retort, but he knew he would ultimately lose. Despite the fact that she was risking the whole campaign, he had made it seem like he had killed her boyfriend. He didn't need her to have another reason to quit on him.

"Whatever," said Kronos. "Tell me if Percy has any other plans. Bye."

Kronos was amazed he hadn't realized sooner. Since Annabeth was unable to recognize Percy, there was no doubt he was going to mock, insult, and demonize Athena, as well as the other gods, to get his kicks. It was then that Kronos realized mythology class was not going to fair well with Mr. Jackson as it's top contributor.

"In my opinion," continued Percy, "Athena, despite being the goddess of wisdom, is idiotic in her mannerisms, as she lets prideful emotions get to her head. She really was a headache for anyone that knew her."

Kronos sighed. Not only was he at war with someone who didn't even recognize him, he was already spewing bad mythological puns.

Percy ended on that note, with Kronos thanking him for his contribution. Annabeth angrily sat, and Grover looked uneasy. It was that way for the rest of class, and Percy continued to demonize the gods. Finally, class was dismissed.

Kronos walked into the bomb shelter where he and Beckendorf lived. He had just finished classes for the day. He sat down on the couch.

"Tell me," he began, "besides not letting him date Annabeth, what grudges would Percy harbor against Athena?"

"Well, according to your communication device, she betrayed him in the end," said Beckendorf. "She sided with him for a while after he beat her in the arena, and then she held the deciding vote in whether the Olympians should let him live or die. She broke her promise, and voted to have him killed. He then proceeded to commit suicide."

"You've been listening to the scythe?" asked Kronos.

"I think Zeus accidentally pressed the button while it was in his pocket," said Beckendorf. "He confiscated it, and he was telling Hades what really happened."

"How is my son?" asked Kronos.

"Zeus is good," said Beckendorf. "Apparently, he's disappointed that Percy is gone. The kid gained some major respect from the gods in his last year on Olympus. The only problem was, that respect scared the gods as well, especially Athena. But Zeus sided with Percy in the end, even allowing more freedom in Olympus."

Kronos sat down. "He's not gaining my respect," he said angrily. "He's become a stereotypical d-bag, in my view. I think the power's gotten to his head."

"Give the kid a break," said Beckendorf. "He's been betrayed by the people he trusted most, or they've died. He's all alone now."

"I'll give him a chance, then," said Kronos, grunting. "Let's see how he does with his new roommate."


	3. Chapter 2: Phil

Chapter 2

Phil

Percy Jackson inserted his key into the lock, and turned. He walked into a small dorm room, with two beds on each side. They were both lofted. In the middle of the room were a small TV and a couch, and under the beds were two desks with matching wheeled chairs.

"Home sweet home," muttered Jackson, slowly walking in.

He didn't miss his room at Camp Half-Blood much. He had only cared about one thing there, and he had brought it with him anyways. It was the horn he had pulled off the minotaur's head so long ago.

He brought a nail out of his pocket and nailed the horn to the wall. He didn't need a hammer; he simply willed the nail through the horn and the wall. He sometimes worried if this was making him lazy, but then he remembered it didn't really matter. He could change his muscle mass with a few short words.

He chose to carefully monitor this, however, as Oranos had warned him against this method. Percy always worked out 15 minutes a day. It wasn't nearly enough to constitute for his muscle mass, as he used magic for that, but it kept him somewhat hard working.

He sat down on the couch and sipped on a soda he had bought a few minutes ago. He pensively stared at the TV, wondering about whether he should attempt to pursue a true new life here, or to act without worry of making a mark. He was leaning towards the latter.

Just as he was about to turn on the TV, the door opened behind him. He cursed his bad luck. He was going to attempt to make a "lasting" first impression on his roommate (by doing some very dubious things) but he hadn't had the time to think what he could do. He stood up and turned around.

His roommate was a somewhat-tall boy with brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore a bright orange sweater (which matched the leaves of the autumn season) and jeans, and was smiling from ear to ear. He stuck out his hand rather abruptly, and Percy shook it.

"Perry Johanson," said Percy. He made a show of smiling back.

"Philip Smith!" he said, shaking Percy's hand eagerly. "But you can call me Phil!"

"Sure," said Percy. "It's a pleasure."

"For me and you," said Phil. "Would you mind if I sat down?"

"It's your room," shrugged Percy. He and Phil sat in their desk chairs, Phil turning his to face Percy.

"I was thinking perhaps we could dine together tonight," Phil said. "You know, to get to know each other."

"Surely," said Percy. He thought for a moment. "At the Mexican place. 8 o' clock. I'll pay."

"Are you sure?" asked Phil. "I mean, I think we should split it…

"No," said Percy. "I'll pay the whole bill. Consider it our meeting gift."

"Well then, I'm lacking one," said Phil.

"It's of no matter!" said Percy forcefully. "Let me pay!"

"Ok, ok!" laughed Phil. "Someone's going out of his way to be nice."

"Let's be blunt here, I'm living with you for a whole year, so it's better if we like each other."

Phil laughed. "Oh Perry, I think I'll like you a lot. You have a very… entertaining personality, to say the least. But, may I ask, do you have Hispanic blood? Johanson gives me that idea, but…

"I get that a lot," said Percy. "It's not Hispanic. It is pronounced like that, though."

"Alright, sounds good," said Phil. "Have you looked at the room much yet?"

"I've already bestowed my mark upon it," said Percy. He pointed to the horn.

"You a hunter?" asked Phil.

"You could say that, I suppose," said Percy. He was smiling, and it was the first time he actually meant to.

"What do you hunt?" asked Phil.

"Great beasts," said Percy. "But I'm going to go to the furniture store. Come along if you want."

"I'll be right behind you," said Phil. He and Percy left the room and headed for the garage.

They entered the garage, Percy with a key in his hand. Percy led Phil to a BMW convertible parked in the left-hand corner. He clicked the button on the key, and held open the door for Phil.

"Uh, nice car," said Phil.

"Wait until you see it drive," said Percy, flashing a smile. He kept the top on, as it was cold outside.

He drove slowly through the checkpoint, flashing his parking garage card. It accepted, and he drove out of the garage, headed towards the highway.

The drive was about 15 minutes, and the boys got out at a Target, ready to purchase for their room. They entered the red doors, money in their pockets.

"Alright, let's get to the furniture section," said Percy.

"Yeah, sure," said Phil. He was casually glancing at the dollar section.

"I can meet you there if you want," said Percy.

"Yeah, okay," said Phil, and he gleefully raced into the dollar section.

Percy strolled over to the furniture. He noted some pieces of furniture that he liked. He chose from a myriad of cabinets and bureaus, looking for true quality. He didn't have to worry about size, as Target would deliver to the school. That had been a deal Ross struck up with them about 20 years prior.

He picked out one chest of drawers he really liked, a small lamp, and a beanbag. By this time, Phil had arrived with posters in hand and an array of dollar deals that would make any saver swoon. He gleefully looked at Percy's choices, and then began to survey the rest of the department. He picked out a few more things, and then headed towards the check out.

The boys arranged the transportation and payment of the furniture, as well as buying the things Phil had picked out of the dollar section. They split it, and began to head out the door.

"Hey!" shouted a feminine voice from behind them.

Percy and Phil turned. It was Annabeth, along with Grover. She was waving at them and heading towards them.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Fine, thank you," said Phil happily. "I believe you're Annabeth Chase?" he asked. "And of course, I couldn't forget Mr. Underwood here."

"Yeah," said Grover. "I guess I must be famous." They all laughed, unless you count Percy, who was faking a laugh.

"And how about you," said Annabeth as she pointed at Percy. "You certainly made a lasting impression on Mr. Crow, from what I saw. Also on me. Are you gonna do that everyday?"

"No, just the opening of every new unit," said Percy. "I'm afraid I have things to do. People are too concerned over trivial matters like time. I don't really care for Father Time that much- he's never treated me well."

"Me neither," said Annabeth.

"I third that," said Grover. "But you should care about Mr. Crow, as he does give you a grade."

Percy shrugged. "He can only grade me on my papers. Besides, I won't make a habit of it."

"Have you met Mr. Johanson properly?" asked Phil.

"I don't believe so!" said Annabeth.

"Well, let me have the pleasure of introducing you," said Phil. "This is Perry Johanson."

"It's an honor to meet you," said Grover.

"Agreed!" said Annabeth.

"I'm sure," said Percy. "You as well. But, really, we might as well have already met. What I want to know is,what are you doing here?"

"We're here to buy furniture, as I assume you were doing," said Annabeth.

"You're rooming together?" asked Phil. He looked horrified.

"It's fine, we're practically related," said Annabeth.

"Yeah, we pretty much know everything about each other by now," said Grover. "Like the fact that Annabeth here keeps a ted-

"Ok, that's enough Grover!" said Annabeth. "Not that they need to know any of those things."

"Oh please, I'm sure they're _very_ interested!" said Grover.

"Ahh, we'll see you later," said Annabeth. "Me and Grover here have some things to talk about…

"Ah, yes," said Phil, trying not to laugh. "I won't impose on your "talk"."

"No, please, I'm sure you can stay," said Grover, nervously looking back at Annabeth as she walked. "It's not that important."

"No, I think we'll go," said Phil, trying not to laugh. "Farewell!"

They left Annabeth and Grover alone, presumably so that Annabeth could begin to viciously attack Grover for embarrassing her. They headed towards the car and drove back to the school.

After waiting around their room a bit, the two boys arrived at the Mexican restaurant where Percy had reserved a table. Percy ordered two tacos, and Phil mirrored him.

"So, do you have any hobbies, or anything?" asked Phil as he sipped his coke.

"I read, watch TV, occasionally check the internet," said Percy. "I don't really have any hobbies, per se."

"Not really into anything?" asked Phil. "I mean, surely there must be something!"

"I guess, if there was really one thing, it would be the hunting," said Percy. "I also do a fair amount of personal study on the side."

"You have a girlfriend?" asked Phil.

"No, I don't," said Percy. "I'm not really interested in a full-blown relationship right now."

"That's a shame," said Phil. "I really though that Annabeth girl might have been the perfect match for you. She's pretty cute, too."

Percy choked a little on his soda. It was just his luck that the first girl someone might suggest for him was his ex. He internally sighed, because he knew that he was still attracted to the girl. Having his roommate egging him on every day wasn't going to help his mental state, which he knew was very important, as Oranos had expressed this to him rather frequently.

Oranos. He remembered why he had agreed to be taught by him. He said he could help Percy deal with Athena if only Percy would accept to study under him. No use for that now, although the lessons had paid for themselves. It still depressed him when he thought about it, though. If only Athena hadn't been such a…

"You okay, bro?" asked Phil. "You look a little… angry?"

"Oh," said Percy. "Sorry, it's just that I was remembering my… uh… ex. I have reasons for not dating."

"And I have reasons for not delving any further into that subject," said Phil. "How'd you like Mr. Crow?"

"He seems okay," said Percy. "I wasn't extremely impressed, although it was just a first impression. I suppose we'll see after a few weeks."

Their food arrived, and they ate and talked of world events and their favorite subjects. After a while, they headed back to their dorms.

They slept in the lofted beds across from each other. Phil didn't move an inch at night and fell right asleep. But Percy stayed awake. He lay in bed and stared at the ceiling, contemplating his new life.

"Good night, Phil," said Percy. And he fell asleep, and fell into a dream.


	4. Chapter 3: Sleep Talk

Chapter 3

Sleep Talk

Over the course of the next few weeks, Phil and Percy became better friends. They learned to live with each other, as all roommates do. They went to their classes, and learned and what not.

Phil was the perfect student, and he shared many classes with Percy. He always had good, solid answers, and Kronos viewed him as one of his best students. He always pulled in grades above the 90's.

Percy was, on the other hand, the opposite. While he received excellent grades, he always joked around in class. Kronos believed that he was causing secret troubles as well with his magical powers. Kronos had observed one advantage he had over Percy in this: Percy had yet to realize that Kronos was a magical being. He noted that neither him nor his two other demi-god students had any clue to this.

He had now seen Percy release rats on the class, break fine vases that lined the walls, and even publicly embarrass a student when he changed his presentation to show a large amount of racist jokes (it was a PowerPoint on the Civil Rights Movement).

Kronos was unnerved by this, and quite frankly very annoyed with Percy, but he wasn't about to give himself away just yet. Kronos knew he was in a bad position, since if Percy found out, the gods might found out to. He was not ready to face Zeus, even though he knew he had to in order to return Beckendorf to normal life. But he had 8 months to do so, and he wanted to be prepared to face his son. He wasn't going to let Zeus bully him.

Zeus was prone to trying to take control of situations. Kronos knew that he would do that to, and Kronos didn't want to beg Zeus. He was convinced he would become an equally powerful citizen of Olympus (not necessarily on the council). Kronos wanted one thing from Zeus: Respect.

It was a similar situation in the classroom. Kronos wanted respect from Percy as well. He also wanted to change Percy, as he cared for his students, no matter how annoying they were. He could see Percy was headed in the wrong direction, and that would be especially dangerous for someone with that much power. But it was an extremely daunting task, and Kronos was having a hard time doing it.

Kronos had tried many tactics. He tried talking to the boy a lot, but the problem was that he couldn't hit Percy with the most powerful logical points because that would reveal him as a Greek power. He just couldn't get to the boy.

The other problem was that he felt sympathy for Annabeth. Percy was doing what Kronos believed he had been planning to do: He had continued vilifying Athena and the Greek gods, proving her wrong whenever he could, and getting his revenge in any way he could. Kronos had consulted Beckendorf about this, but he offered little help. While Beckendorf was helpful in consultation of teen trends and problems, Percy was no normal teen. Kronos recognized he had gone through traumatic events in the recent past. Kronos was sure that if he had placed Percy in front of a psychiatrist, he would have diagnosed Percy as severely troubled. Kronos grunted when he thought of this, knowing he had added to Percy's troubles. Perhaps that was why he felt for Percy, despite his cruelty. He was only a troubled child.

He decided that if things didn't get better by the end of the year, he would consult the three demigods and bring them, along with Beckendorf, to Olympus. That made him happy. He was excited because it would be a family reunion. Not only would he make amends with his sons and meet his grandchildren, he would be reunited with his mentee.

Just as he was thinking about these things, he heard a knock on the door to his office. He was surprised, as it was about time for the teachers to head home, but he headed towards the door anyways. He slowly opened it.

It was Annabeth. She looked depressed.

"Annabeth!" said Kronos. "What may I help you with?"

"I know I'm here a bit late," she said, "but I really need someone to talk to. Besides Grover."

"Well, I do live on campus, so it's not a problem," said Kronos. "What seems to be the problem?"

"For some reason, and I can't totally put my finger on it, I'm feeling down," said Annabeth.

"I'm no psychiatrist," said Kronos, "but I'll do what I can to help. Anything going wrong in your life? Not happy with your grades, or familial problems or something?"

Annabeth hesitated. "I mean, I did have a really bad break-up a few months ago, but I don't think that's something to worry about."

"On the contrary!" said Kronos. "A break-up is important, but not in the way you necessarily think it is." He offered her a seat. "In a good relationship, a romantic interest provides a steady hand and open ears to one's problems. Think of it as a rock, of sorts. So, while the break-up may not directly emotionally affect you, you could gain much from pursuing a male friend now, Annabeth. Uh…Besides Grover."

"That… makes a lot of sense," said Annabeth. "Alright, thanks Mr. Crow."

Kronos smiled. "Anytime, Annabeth."

She headed off, and Kronos closed up for the night. He hoped she figured out her problems, as he didn't need another guilt trip on his shoulders. He closed the doors as the school slowly mingled with the night.

Percy and Phil were up watching a TV show. This had become their regular weeknight ritual. They usually watched sports, or maybe a movie. On occasion, Phil could convince Percy to watch an educational feature, but this was a rare occurrence. On this night, they happened to be watching _My Big Fat Greek Wedding_.

"I love this movie," said Phil.

"I'm part Greek, y' know," said Percy.

"Are you offended?" asked Phil.

"No," said Percy. "Now sit tight, child. I will go get you some more to eat."

Phil laughed. "I think I've had enough, mama. But, seriously, we've already gone through about 6 bags of chips or popcorn. You're gonna need to go on a diet soon. You're getting chubby!"

"Am not!" said Percy. He knew this for a fact, since he had complete control of his body weight.

"Okay, fine, I'm just teasing," said Phil. "Now, with that said, pass me some popcorn. I have competition now for the title of heavyweight champion."

Percy punched him in the side and then passed the bowl of popcorn to him.

"What do you think Christmas will be like here?" asked Phil.

"Okay, I guess," said Percy. "I don't really celebrate."

"You're a…

"I don't really have a religion," said Percy. "My parents didn't really give me one to practice or anything. I just kind of go my own way."

"That's cool, I guess," said Phil. "My mom was always on me to go to church. I go occasionally, but it never really caught on to me much. I love Christmas, though."

"Doesn't everyone?" asked Percy. He took a sip from a water bottle. "When we hitting the sack?"

"Never," said Phil. "Why sleep?"

"Because I have two tests tomorrow," said Percy. "I've got to stay alive through the day, man. Think about someone else for once!"

"Fine," said Phil. "G night."

He turned off the TV and flopped onto his bed. Percy hit the lights and followed suit. They talked for a little as they always did, whether it be argue, gossip, sports, or admitting whom they had a crush on. It was typical teenage banter. This lasted about 15 minutes, until they started to drift off into their own little worlds.

Usually, Phil fell asleep very fast. Percy had observed this before. Percy also fell asleep rather fast, but only if he chose to. On that night, however, Phil could not get to sleep. He waited up, trying to calm himself, but he couldn't. He stared at the ceiling and began to contemplate his life so far, and how he had ended up where he was. He was happy with his position in life, but did this anyways.

He knew he was lucky. He had great friends, great parents, and got to go to an expensive private school in New York. He was perfectly content with his life. He only sometimes missed his family, but he talked with Percy when he felt that way.

He wondered what Percy's parents were like. He didn't talk about them much, often acting rather mysterious about his past. He was a stoic child, and Phil knew not to badger him too much. He had slowly pieced together who Percy was, but still knew so little about him. He was surprised that despite the fact that they were living together, he knew very little about Percy. He supposed this was true for most relationships, and he hadn't realized it until now.

He turned over and saw that the clock had added two hours. It was now 1 in the morning. He looked over at Percy. No noises were coming from that side of the room. "God," he thought, "what a sound sleeper."

He thought this until he realized no one was there. He got up. It wasn't like Percy to take evening strolls, and so Phil got up to investigate. He checked the bathroom and double-checked the bed. Despite his best efforts, Percy was yet to be found. He decided to search outside of the school, as he was worried about his colleague.

The night was cold and dark, and Phil dared not carry a flashlight so that he could avoid awkward situations. The leaves on the trees had fallen off, and the pavement was a ghostly white that shined against the moon. He looked around and saw an outline in the distance.

The shadow was in Percy's shape. Phil couldn't make out what he was doing though. He tried to get closer to him, and began to squint his eyes.

A large ball of fire flew through the sky, just a few feet away from him. He jumped and lay flat on the ground. The light illuminated a nearby tree: it was charred and blackened. Phil slowly got up to see the water from the nearby well levitating out, hitting the charred tree. He could make out who he thought was Percy making motions that mirrored that of the water.

He slowly clambered up. He was unsure whether to confront Percy or not. This was the kind of stuff that only happened in books or movies, not to him. It was meant for fantastical protagonists who were heroic and brave, not 15 or 16-year-old high school students whose most deadly enemy fought was acne. He didn't like it one bit. He slowly got up, planning to back up a bit.

He hid in a bush, enticed by the sights before him. The Percy figure (whom, if you remember correctly, is considered by Phil to be Perry) continued making the motions, and multiple forms of energy or weapons continued to come from his directions. Phil was sure he was commanding the barrages somehow; he just didn't know how to explain it. After a few more minutes of practice, Percy moved towards the tree and sat down in front of it.

He began to breathe in and out while sitting cross-legged, like Buddhist monks tend to be portrayed. He didn't move an inch. He was the perfect example of meditation, doing everything one trained in the art should be. He sat like this for 5 minutes, until a ring of fire began to rise around him. He began to shake uncontrollably, and he seemed to be unaware of this for a few seconds. When he opened his eyes, he started to try to hold himself, in an effort to stop what he was doing. It had no effect.

Percy watched in horror as the ring around him burned, and he began to glow. Phil had a similar reaction, but he was more active. He barrel-rolled through the fire towards the well, beginning to wheel up a bucket. Percy was unaware of this; he was too worried about the fire that was beginning to spread. He tried to calm it, but was unsuccessful. When he failed, it began to flair up more.

Phil brought the bucket up, but it wasn't nearly enough. He ran towards the building and headed towards the maintenance cabinet. He broke the door down and grabbed a wrench inside, and then headed outside.

With wrench in hand, Phil jumped towards the fire hydrant and yanked it open. It began to spray water in the direction of Percy, who fell back under the force of the water. He quickly got up, though, dousing the fire on him, and he began to redirect it towards the fire on the ground. When all of the fire was put out, he fell in the middle of the charred circle of grass.

Phil did the best he could to fix the fire hydrant. In the end, he thought he had done a good enough job, and he headed over to where Percy was.

It looked to him as if Percy was dead. He could barely hear his breathing, and he did not see any red blood. On the contrary, another substance was bleeding from his wounds: a fierce golden glow, which emanated from the blood lit so that Phil could see it.

The blood was not much, but it was enough for Phil to understand his friend was not normal. Normal or not, Phil decided he would carry Percy to safety, and that is just what he did, getting drenched in the golden blood in the process.

On the way back from the sight of the event, Phil heard Percy muttering multiple things. He wasn't totally sure what some of them were, but he picked out a choice few. He was pretty sure he had heard the word typhoon, and also what he first figured was Hayzeus. He figured this because of Percy's fake last name, which was Hispanic, but after a while he changed his opinion. After hearing Percy say names like Athena, Hermes, and Kronos, he figured the other must be Zeus. He was unsure why Percy would be muttering mythological names at a time like this, but he told himself to think about it later. Percy was still bleeding.

They arrived in the room a couple minutes before 4. He plopped Percy on the bed, bandaged him, and then prepared to go to class. He was too tired to sleep, and he wanted to watch to make sure Percy was okay.

It was a good thing he did. A couple of times, Percy began to convulse. His eyes would glow gold and he would begin to flail wildly, and Phil would have to calm him by repeating "Perry," to him. This subsided after 6 in the morning, and this was good, as Phil needed to go to class. He made sure Percy was okay, and laid some food by his bed. He then went to take a shower.

While he bathed off the blood under the hot water of his shower, he couldn't help remembering the phrase Percy had stated while he had been convulsing. It had been one of the most eerie things Phil had ever seen in his life. He had just flailed, muttering very quietly one single phrase to himself over and over again.

"The Olympians will pay."


	5. Chapter 4: Ichor

Chapter 4

Ichor

Phil arrived in class on time. He informed Kronos that Percy (Perry) was regretfully sick with the flu and could not attend class today. He then proceeded to tell Kronos that the nurse had ordered nobody go to see him.

"Ok, thank you for telling me," said Kronos. "Please, send him my salutations and well-wishes."

"Sure, Mr. Crow," said Phil. "I'll do that. I don't know when he'll be better; hopefully soon."

Phil took a seat in his usual spot. When the class arrived, Kronos briefly informed the students on Percy's sickness, and began the lesson. It was mythology class, and Kronos talked about the gods, some of which Phil remembered Percy muttering last night. Phil raised his hand.

"Yes, Phil?" asked Kronos.

"Yeah, Mr. Crow, who was Typhoon?" he asked.

"You mean Typhon?" asked Kronos.

"Yeah, I think that's it," said Phil.

"Well, that's a little off topic," said Kronos. "I'm curious as to why you want to know that."

"It's just, I saw it in a list of Greek deities," said Phil.

Phil could make out Kronos shiver just a little. "I have questions as to why that author would name Typhon a deity in Greek mythology, Phil," said Kronos hesitantly. "Typhon was not just some small, local village god. He was a great monster, the father of all monsters. Despite speculation that he was supposedly Gaia's child, new insights on Greek mythology point that he grew up on Earth while Eros, the oldest god of Greek mythology, was there. He was, again, the king of monsters. The Greeks dared not worship him; they feared his great power."

"But, sir, if the oldest Greek god had only arrived on Earth at that time, who created Typhon?"

Kronos glanced wearily at his watch. "I… there are many theories on that, Phil, some thought up by Greek philosophers, others by famous researchers of mythology today. The Greek people probably wouldn't have known who created Typhon, but all the theories are equally strange and hard to follow. They delve into topics that would have to be discussed on an advanced level, something even the greatest anthropologists are troubled by."

"Do you have any favorite theory?" asked Annabeth abruptly.

Kronos so that he was facing his two questioners. He looked like he was at a funeral. "The most sensible one… and I'm not sure if this is true… is that a Greek deity more powerful than even Eros went back in time and placed them both there, as well as creating the Earth. This is the most logical, but least used theory. The question is why someone would create Typhon along with Eros. Such a theory would have scared the ancient Greeks, as it would signify that an ultimate and final god sought the destruction of human kind. That is to say that the Greek people would think themselves worthless, and many would weep at the thought of their souls being eternally ruled under this god. Quite simply, it would be like Oceania in George Orwell's _1984_."

Kronos looked wearily at the clock. "I suppose we are out of time," he said. "If you have any follow-up questions, please come see me after class."

The class filed out slowly, but Phil stayed behind. Kronos went up to him and consulted him.

"Does this relate to Typhon, or the theory I told you?" asked Kronos.

"Neither, Mr. Crow," said Phil. "I was simply wondering if there was any mention about any light liquid in Greek mythology."

Kronos looked at him questioningly. It didn't take Phil long to figure out he had been misunderstood.

"I meant a golden, shiny liquid," said Phil, blushing. "Some might describe it as fiery. Not the… you know…

Kronos stopped him, trying not to laugh. "Yes, sorry, I misinterpreted what you meant. Yes, there is a substance that matches that description very well. It is in Greek mythology called ichor. It only comes out of the wounds of gods."

Phil stopped himself. He was afraid to accept what he was hearing. "How powerful would a god be?" asked Phil. "What would his powers be… or I suppose her, but what would the god's powers be like?"

"They would probably have control over an element. For some more powerful gods, it might be a concept in reality, for example Kronos controlling time or Oranos being the god of space. For some of the even more powerful ones, multiple elements. Why do you ask these things? Not that I'm complaining about your interests in mythology."

"Well, sir, I've been watching a series on the History Channel," began Phil slowly, "and I've taken a larger interest in the subject. I happened to be watching one while doing some music homework, and I saw the… ichor on the screen multiple times in the battle scenes. I was wondering what it was."

"I see," said Kronos. "Well, I'm glad you're interested in mythology. If you have any questions, feel free to come see me. Unless you have more?"

"No," said Phil. He didn't want to arouse suspicion. "Thank you for your time."

"Surely," said Kronos, smiling. Phil walked out the door, back to his room.

He sat on his bed, across from Percy. The boy's breathing had returned to normal, but he still seemed to be bleeding. Phil wondered if his friend was truly one of the Greek gods that Phil had discussed as fiction in class only two days prior.

He realized he wasn't getting any better. He needed to do something fast. He decided it was necessary to consult Kronos, and headed towards his office.

Kronos had off that day, as half of his other class had left for a field trip. He had changed into something less formal, a t-shirt and shorts. He was thoughtfully sipping his coffee mug. Phil knocked on his door, catching his attention. Kronos rose and opened the door.

"Back so soon?" asked Kronos.

"I'm a curious child," said Phil with a smile. He was laying it on thick, trying to act like a curious student. He imagined himself for a moment with blonde hair and a pink dress, as this was what Annabeth wore and she was the best student in the class. He pushed this idea out of his mind, however. He was many things, but not a cross dresser.

"What can I do for you?" asked Kronos.

"I had two questions," said Phil.

"Please, ask away," said Kronos happily.

"If a Greek god were injured, and he needed medical help, what would he do to heal himself?"

"Ambrosia," said Kronos hesitantly. "It was a caramel looking substance, and also came in liquid form. More from your documentaries?"

"Yeah," said Phil. He sincerely doubted he could find any ambrosia, but he asked anyways. "Where would I find some of this substance?"

Kronos looked at Phil strangely. "Well, I mean, it's a mythical substance, you wouldn't find it. But it would be made somehow. This is assuming it's real."

"How was it made?" asked Phil. He was desperate. His friend was in danger.

"Theoretically," said Kronos incredibly skeptically, "You would make it by mixing honey, an extremely large amount of vitamin C, and freezing that. After that, you'd have to inject it with electricity. Oh, and you'd need a gel-like base."

"Alright, thanks," said Phil. "And since a god could live forever, what would his prepubescent stage be like, theoretically?"

Kronos stopped. Phil could see that some kind of emotion had hinted to him that something was in fact wrong.

"Phil, no mythology student has ever asked me, in the long amount of years I have taught, what a god's prepubescent stage would look like. I can tell you the theoretical idea, but no one actually knew because theoretically, no one ever saw it. Why in the world you would ask that, I have no idea. Even some famous researchers in mythology never asked this question. My question to you is, why?"

"I'm just really curious!" said Phil.

Kronos sighed. "Okay, fine," He paused again, quietly thinking over the situation to himself. "If, _theoretically_, there was a god who was growing up, _he_/she would gain powers around the age of 10. The powers would be completely honed by age 18, usually. At the age of 21, their aging would me minimized by 100 years. Therefore, when the bodily age of a god is exactly 26, they are actually 521 years old." He grunted impatiently, "I don't know why you're asking, and I'm not gonna find out, apparently. But that's that. Is that all?"

"Yes!" said Phil. He gave Kronos a puppy-dog face and then slowly edged out of the room, closing the door behind him slowly.

He ran down the hallway without a second look, headed to the general store. He purchased honey, Jell-O™, and vitamin C tablets. After that, he grabbed some ice from the ice machine and headed towards his dorm room.

Percy was groaning. Phil knew he had to do something quickly, so he quickly mixed the ingredients in a large bowl and threw it in the fridge.

"C," said Percy.

"What?" asked Phil.

"C!" insisted Percy.

"Slowly!" said Phil.

"Needs… more… C!" grunted Percy.

"Ok," said Phil. He sighed. Kronos hadn't given him full baking instructions. He ran to the store, purchased the vitamin C, and headed back, adding as much as Percy insisted. After he mixed the substance, Percy fell asleep. Phil put the mixture in the fridge, and got prepared for the next class. He headed out the door, leaving Percy to sleep.

He arrived back after class to check on Percy and the ambrosia. It was done. Percy's eyes were open, so Phil figured he was awake.

"Ambrosia's done," said Phil. He looked at Percy out of the corners of his eyes. "That is what it's called, right?"

Percy nodded his head slowly, seemingly saying yes. Phil sighed and started to pull out the ambrosia. He thawed it out, and brought it over to Percy.

Percy slowly grabbed it. He swallowed a chunk whole, and began to cough. After that, he got better.

"Ugh… this shit's horrible," he said.

"I'm sorry," said Phil sarcastically. "I'm not an ancient Greek cook."

"I know," said Percy. "I appreciate the effort," he grunted and heaved himself into a standing position. "Usually, the cooks would use actual caramel. Who told you the recipe?"

"Mr. Crow," said Phil. He turned on Percy. "You owe me an explanation."

Percy sighed. "You're right, I do. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but usually I don't tell these things to mortals."

"Right," said Phil. "And me being mortal, the others you talk to could be…

"Demigods, gods, or monsters," said Percy. "But there's something more important I need to tell you. My name."

"Oh, god," said Phil, a bit annoyed. "No wait, oh _gods_. What is it, Bern? Jimbo? LEROY?"

"Actually, it's Percy," said Percy. "Perseus Jackson."

"Well, it's a pleasure," said Phil, sighing. "Now, please, do explain."

Percy hesitated for a second. He looked around the room, searching for an excuse. Then, he shook his head. "With pleasure. I need to tell someone, or else I think I'm gonna go insane."

"Well," said Phil.

"Ok, here goes nothing," said Percy. "It all started when I turned 11."


	6. Chapter 5: The Oracle

Chapter 5

The Oracle

"It was a beautiful day during a field trip I had taken at Yancy Academy, a boarding school that I attended in my early adolescent years," he said slowly. "I was attacked by a harpie-like monster, and I was forced to accept that there was more to the world than the small life I had led before. I fought my way to a camp for people like me, called Camp Half-Blood. It was a camp for demigods, half-god children."

"I was important because I was the first son of Poseidon for 70 years," said Percy. "I was in a prophecy, and the prophecy stated that I would battle Kronos. So I began to quest to defeat Kronos. I took four quests, and then led a campaign against Kronos. In short, I won. I was able to hone my skills, and realized that I was different from the rest of the demigods. I became more powerful than the gods. And when I got too powerful and I trusted them, more than half of them betrayed me. I pretended to commit suicide only 4 months ago. And then I came to school here, to hone my skills more and learn."

"What does that have to do with the fire going crazy?" asked Phil.

"I was angry for a lot of reasons," said Percy. "One of my best friends had been killed in the war. My girlfriend left me because I was too focused on the war. The gods betrayed me because I was too powerful. Everybody had gone in some way. I was mad. I am still mad."

"Are you going to do that again?" asked Phil. "Should I keep a fire extinguisher on hand? Maybe I should get Mr. Crow to keep one too, just in case! Perry, no, Percy, you can't keep living like this! I'm not necessarily mad, but you're a danger to the whole school if you don't do something."

Percy paused. "I know. I know that. And I'll try to do better. If you want to switch rooms, you can."

"I won't," said Phil. "I seriously think you should go on a date with that Annabeth girl. I know your ex dumped you and all, but-

"She is my ex," said Percy. "She doesn't recognize me, as I used a spell so that people who knew me previously won't recognize me unless I tell them or break the spell for them. That's why I changed my name. If I had introduced myself as Percy, she and Grover, who is a half-goat man, or a satyr, would have began to recognize me."

Phil hesitated. "I… I know it might be none of my business, but what happened in your break-up? I don't mean to push, but I think I could help if I knew."

Percy sighed. "Well, it began around the Holidays. I think I was studying throughout Halloween and Thanksgiving, declining invites to social functions and all. She asked me multiple times. I tried to explain to her that the war was the most important thing, but she wouldn't have it. She told me I needed to take a break, and kept trying to get me to come out of my room. But I declined. Finally, when I got mad at her, she yelled at me, told me she was breaking up, and left. I tried to convince her otherwise, but she shunned me. That's how it went."

"Forgive me, but I think she may have been somewhat right, Percy," said Phil. "You could have unwound, and gone insane. I assume you had a lot to study to master those magic forms, and that kind of pressure can end a person. She was only looking out for your best interests."

"I don't buy that," said Percy simply. "While, yes, that may be true, I knew I would survive my studies. Oranos had prepared me for that beforehand. Besides, my life wasn't as important as the lives of everyone in the world. I _had_ to do it."

"Okay, fine," said Phil. "But holding a grudge on someone looking out for you doesn't seem very fair."

Percy considered this. "I'm… somewhat in agreement with that. But the first incident was just the start. You didn't see the rest."

Phil shrugged. "Fine. I won't annoy you on it more."

"No, it's fine," said Percy. "I understand your concerns. You have logical arguments. Besides, you saved me. You have the right to let me hear you out, at the very least. I probably just won't budge."

Phil shrugged and got up from the bed he had sat down on. He walked over to the fridge slowly, when a knock emanated from the door. He walked slowly towards it and opened the door.

A girl stood in the doorway. She had long black hair and wore a bunch of peace necklaces around her neck. She was wearing what looked to be 60's clothes. She had bright, golden eyes, and a smile spread across her face.

Phil had no recollection of who she was, but she walked into the room like she knew it perfectly.

"Hello!" she said happily to Phil. "Is there a Percy Jackson here?"

"Hey," said Percy. "How did you get here?"

"I walked!" she said happily.

"Um, Percy, who is this?" asked Phil.

"This is the Oracle of Delphi," said Percy. "Her real name is Grace."

"Hi!" said Grace.

"Uh… hey," said Phil.

She fell down on Phil's bed, and Phil was alienated to a chair.

"You guys mind if I live with you?" she asked neutrally.

Phil looked stunned, but Percy just shrugged. "You'll have to sleep on the floor, on a mattress, but feel free. I'll buy you a set of drawers."

"Percy, I think it's against school rules…it's so scandalous…

"It doesn't matter, Phil," said Percy. "I'm pretty sure it's illegal to own a firearm without a license, and I own a literal fire_arm_. I can shoot fire and lightning from any point on my body. That's not exactly… normal."

"So I have to be a part of this?" asked Phil. "I didn't agree to living with a teenage hippie fortune teller!"

"We'll move out, if you want," offered Percy.

Phil thought for a second. Then he smiled. "On the contrary, dear sir. My life would be boring as Hell… er… Hades without you, and there would be to many answers I would miss. No, I think I'll stay with you, no matter what."

"Oh, he's so loyal!" said Grace happily. "I can tell we're gonna be great friends! Besides, Percy's a pretty boring guy. All he does is study all day. No wonder Annabeth left you Percy, you literally do nothing!"

Phil was appalled, but Percy just shrugged and smiled. "She says what she wants. You'll get used to it."

"Cooleo," said Grace. She turned to Phil. "Could you sleep on the ground tonight? I kind of had a long journey…

"Percy, she's your… oracle, or whatever, can't you?"

Percy chuckled at some joke that Phil didn't seem to pick up on. "I'm afraid I'm quite injured. It would be really nice if you could sleep on the ground. Some would even call it… Chivalrous."

Phil sighed. "Fine," he said, and sulked over to his book bag. He headed for his class, and Percy began to do the same. Grace turned on the TV and began to watch it. "Knock when you want to get in; it's locked," she said as they left.

They returned for the night after classes, and they were discussing the program they would watch. Phil knocked, and Grace opened the door.

"Alright Percy, switch on the TV," said Phil.

"No!" said Grace. "I'm watching the History Channel! It's my favorite program!" She held her hands in a claw like manner and made her eyes wide. "ANCIENT ALIENS."

"That's lovely," said Phil. "I suppose I'll go watch a movie on my laptop."

He sat down on his bed, and Percy mimicked him. They did what they wanted through the end of the night, until darkness seeped through the windows. Grace and Percy got in their beds, and Phil lay down on the floor.

Phil waited for a bit, until he heard a sound coming from his side. In was loud and obnoxious.

"What the fuck is that?" asked Phil.

"Grace is snoring," said Percy.

"She snores?" asked Phil incredulously.

"Some people snore," said Percy simply.

"But she's a girl!" said Phil.

"And that somehow changes things?" asked Percy. He sat up. "She doesn't snore much, just when the moon is full. It's an oracle thing. Apparently it helps to bring in air. They train them in that art."

"She's doing that on purpose?" asked Phil. "Why?"

"You've never faced a monster, or tried to live without food. It's a survival technique. All Greeks who aren't immortal have to use techniques like that. It's not a normal world for us."

"Alright, fine," said Phil. He hesitated. "It still sucks."

"I know it does," said Percy. "Live with it."

"I can," said Phil. He laid his head down on the ground and stared at the ceiling. He fell asleep, listening to the snoring of his new roommate and the winter wind whistling through the room.

Phil woke up and wiped his eyes groggily. He could barely see, as he hadn't put his contacts on.

Something was thrust into his face. He focused. It was a plate of food. He took it from the hand that was in front of him. The hand also put a pair of glasses on his face.

He was staring up at a smiling Grace, and it took him a minute to remember what had happened the last night. When he did, he sat up and said thanks.

"Sure!" said Grace happily. She sat next to him and began to eat from an identical plate.

He looked down at the food before him. It was heaping with food. He glanced to the side. Percy was looking hungrily at his plate.

"You want something?" asked Phil, offering the plate.

"No!" said Percy. He chuckled again. "I'll buy my own breakfast, but thank you."

Phil thought for a moment, and then turned to face Grace. "You didn't get breakfast for Percy?"

"He's fine on his own," said Grace happily. He munched on a piece of toast.

Phil inspected his plate more closely. There was an egg and cheese sandwich on toast, hash browns, waffles, sausages, bacon, jam, and an omelet. Phil looked at Grace's plate. She had a simpler breakfast of light buttered toast and an egg. His plate was like a feast to any boarding school child. He put jam on his toast and took a bite. It tasted incredibly sweet, and it was one of the best things Phil had tasted in a while.

"This jam is good," he said simply.

"I made it," said Grace.

Phil looked at her strangely. "We're on a campus similar to a college… how did you make jam?"

"I always carry some, but I'm making some right now," she said. "I found some fruit on the roof."

"That's school property," pointed out Phil.

"It's anyone's," said Grace simply. "You may view it differently, but I'm sure the kitchen staff can do simply without a few fruits. Now, get properly dressed. We've got work to do."

"It's Saturday," said Phil.

"Yeah, and we have some free time," she said simply. "Go get dressed."

He got up, grabbed some clothes, and changed out of his pajamas. He arrived in front of Grace.

"You're gonna learn how to cook," she said. "You'll need to know if you want to stay alive."

"Grace, it's not like he's in danger," said Percy. "I can make food appear out of nowhere."

"No, he needs to be prepared!" she said angrily. Percy backed off a little. He hadn't seen her angry before. She turned back to Phil, smiling.

"Fine," said Percy. "While you teach him cooking, I'm gonna go to the library."

"Since when do you go to the library?" asked Phil.

"Bye!" said Percy enthusiastically.

"So," said Grace, "We can teach you how to cook soon, but let's just eat for now, and enjoy each other's company," she said. She nibbled on her piece of toast, and Phil began to eat his omelet.

"Do you have any hobbies?" asked Grace.

"Not really," said Phil dryly. "I guess I like to watch old sitcoms from the 90's, or movies."

"Oh," said Grace, leaning in closer. "Well, you should have a hobby. They're fun. Besides, you need something to do."

"Not really," said Phil.

Grace sighed. "Ok, fine, what's your favorite subject in school?"

"I guess… mythology now. I kind of need to know it, don't I? But also, the gods are so crazy… they do a bunch of stuff that doesn't make sense."

Grace laughed. "Why do you think Percy hates them? They're good at heart, Phil, but they're pretty prideful in most areas. It makes them weak, despite the fact that they're strong. Percy was able to make Zeus listen to him because he was able to make Zeus less prideful. Zeus listened to Percy, and respected him. I think at the very end, he would have considered surrendering the throne to Percy."

Grace sat and stared at the wall. "I think," she began, "that that was what caused Percy to leave. When he was in that room, and the gods were judging him, he could have taken them all. He could have stopped them from killing him. Heck, he probably could've beaten them so far into oblivion they wouldn't reform for centuries. But he wouldn't. He could have stayed and defended himself, though, but I think he felt betrayed by the gods, Athena especially. He decided to give up."

"What happened after that?" asked Phil.

"Zeus would've normally been angry with Athena," said Grace. "He probably would have praised Percy if he had been the normal Zeus. But it was Percy himself that changed this. He taught Zeus how to handle his emotions, and instead of being mad with Athena, he was too sad to do anything. He gave a speech at Percy's so called funeral, but he couldn't admit to himself that Athena had caused that. He was in denial. After the funeral, he cried. That hadn't happened for 1000 years."  
"So what is Olympus like now?" asked Phil.

Grace hesitated. "I don't know. I know that it is severely changed. Some of the most prideful gods have become humble, and those that haven't I think took over mostly. Despite that, Zeus still holds ultimate authority. He just doesn't wield it as forcefully. But the greater impact was on the areas surrounding Olympus. I hear that Hades became a family man, and that the wind gods were rioting. The world is going through some weird times right now and…

She stopped herself. "I… ok, I'm probably not supposed to tell you this, but I think something bad is going to happen. And I think it involves Percy. As the main character."

"When will it start?" asked Phil. He supposed this was her oracle side.

"I think… soon," she said. And then she started shaking, and began to convulse.


	7. Chapter 6: Showdown

Chapter 6

Showdown

After Percy had calmed Grace from her oracle like fit, the rest of the weekend had been uneventful. Phil hadn't written down what she said, but Percy told him to do so the next time something happened. He halfheartedly agreed to, wondering if he could simply write down something while a teenage girl was having what looked to be a seizure. He hoped he never had to, but he was afraid the seizures would continue.

The boys went to class on Monday. It was mythology class, and Percy continued to act like he always did during mythology class: like a d-bag. He cracked jokes, insulted people, and wreaked general havoc. But this class was different.

On this day in particular, Kronos had brought in an ancient tablet upon which something was written. The class studied it, and they all began to present papers that they had written. When Annabeth got up to present, Percy of course did as much as he could to make it bad. But he put a finishing touch on his act: he made her knock the tablet over. Percy was not careful of hiding this. He figured no one suspected it.

Kronos had different ideas. The tablet had been one of the most priceless artifacts he had ever owned, and he could tell that Percy had moved Annabeth's hand for her. He stood up from his seat, pointed at Percy, and shouted, "Johanson. My office. After class."

"I didn't even do anything!" said Percy.

"After class, Perry," said Kronos. He slurred the name like it was disgusting filth.

Percy could only go to Kronos's room, but he sure wasn't happy about it.

"Why am I in trouble?" asked Percy. "I didn't do anything."

"That's bullshit," snapped Kronos. "And I've had enough of that. Everyday you come to class and continuously wreak havoc. Well, I've had enough. I'm done with your shenanigans. If you want to have fun, I'm fine with it, so long as it's not in my class."

"What did I do?" asked Percy angrily. "Sure, I may have made a few inappropriate comments now and then, and maybe made one too many jokes. That doesn't constitute your getting pissed at me. Perhaps simply a 'Johanson, shut up' would do."

Kronos glared at the boy. "Johanson. Yes, Perry Johanson. Are you so afraid of social interaction that you use that name? Are you that insecure, that far gone from the reality of this world?"

Percy looked at him. He could see the angry face on him, but he couldn't understand what he was saying. He was sure that something weird was going on though.

"What do you mean by 'that name'?" asked Percy suspiciously.

Kronos laughed. He laughed so long that it became creepy to Percy, and he backed away.

"Let's agree to something: Don't play dumb with me, and I won't play dumb with you," said Kronos.

"What do you want from me?" asked Percy.

"How hard is it," began Kronos, seething with rage, "to say that you're Percy Jackson? Would it kill you? Would your life be ruined? I think not, Percy. I'm no idiotic mythology buff. I can read you like a book."

"How do you know my name?" asked Percy coldly.

"If you don't want to be recognized, you have to make your name filter universal, Percy," said Kronos. "It doesn't matter how I know. What matters is that I know that you create havoc using magical powers in my class, and I don't like it. I just want to teach. So do me a favor: get over your immature problems, and be a man. Stop messing with my students. And I suggest that if you don't want to learn, get OUT of my school."

Percy stared. He had faced many dangerous situations in his life, but none had been like this. His opponent knew of his secrets, but seemingly didn't have any powers.

"If you know who I am, you should be afraid of me," said Percy.

"Why should I be afraid of a 16 year old boy who can't get over his girl problems?" asked Kronos. "Should I get you some cheese with that whine, or would you perhaps like me to massage your feet while listening to your first world problems? I suggest you grow up, Perseus Jackson, or else you'll be a failure, just like all the people you hate in life."

Percy was pissed off. He leapt at Kronos, who dodged him. He prepared to leap again, but stopped himself.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "Your name's not Crow."

"On the contrary," said Kronos. "Have you ever read the directory? It wouldn't take a genius."

Kronos walked to the chalkboard and wrote the following. Crow N. Os. He then turned to Jackson.

"Crow N. Os," said Kronos. "Pronounce it all at once, genius."

"Kronos!" said Percy in astonishment.

"It only took you 4 months," said Kronos. "I've put up with you long enough, Jackson. Get out of my school or learn. That is my proposition."

Percy balled his fists angrily. "I've beaten you once before. What's to stop me from beating you again?"

Kronos laughed. "You just don't get it, do you? You have the maturity level of a five year old at the moment. Would I be scared of a five year old? No. You won four months ago because I was in the wrong. I'll admit that. But now I'm defending what I love: this school, and the students whom I teach. You have no purpose, Perseus Jackson. You're just a trouble maker now."

At that, Percy signified he was going to fight Kronos. He held up a ball of fire and shot it at Kronos.

Kronos was agile and quick. He changed to his molten form and dimmed the fire as he held it in his hands. He jumped at Percy.

Percy tried to leap out of the way, but he was too slow. He instead took the blow, and he and Kronos grappled to gain control over each other. Percy began to push Kronos back. He began to send shocks of lightning up Kronos's arms. He suspected he had already won.

But Kronos had different ideas. He was angry, and he figured Percy needed to be taught a lesson. If he gave up then, he would be giving up on his students and his school. So he redoubled his efforts and flung Percy at the wall. The force of impact was so great that Percy was unable to move well. Kronos had beaten him.

Kronos stared at him. "I have beaten you in battle, and you know that. I didn't hurt you because you are my student, and are just a boy who needs to get his moral compass pointed straight. But beware; should you continue to make trouble again, I will throw you out of this school, as well as alerting the Olympians. And yes, I will take that chance. Are we clear?"

Percy nodded his head slowly. Deep down, he knew Kronos was right. He wasn't happy about it, but he resolved that he should. He saluted to Kronos to show he had won him over, and Kronos relaxed slightly. They both turned towards the door.

Annabeth stood in the doorway. She looked dumbstruck. She was holding in her hand a binder that read 'Calculus'.

Kronos straightened and scratched the back of his head. It looked strange, as in his mythological form, he was bald and made of molten lava. But he sighed anyways, and ushered to Annabeth.

"Yes, Ms. Chase?" he asked her.

"Uh… I kind of… needed some help with my math homework?" she asked more than said.

"Well, it's not gonna finish itself," said Kronos. "Sit in a chair and I'll help you out."

She slowly did as he had suggested, and as she did, Kronos ushered Percy out the door. He sat down at the desk and changed his form. He began to help her as if it was a normal day.

After they had finished, Kronos waved her out of the room. She stopped halfway to the door, though, and turned.

"Are you really Kronos?" asked Annabeth. She hesitated. "That's really a pretty bad question, isn't it?"

Kronos sighed. "Not necessarily. How much of the conversation did you hear?"

"Just the fight," she said.

Kronos pondered whether or not he should tell Annabeth about Percy. He decided not to for the sake of Percy's privacy. "Annabeth, you're a very smart girl. I think you know I am Kronos, but you don't want to admit it. And that's understandable."

Annabeth looked at him sadly. "Yeah, I suppose."

"I wasn't wrong to besiege Olympus, Annabeth, but I did it in the wrong way," he said. "Percy was much more efficient, and attacked the areas that needed to be changed. I… well, I attacked everything, whether good or bad."

"Why?" asked Annabeth. She didn't seem scared, or hurt, or anything. She seemed to trust him.

"That's personal, Annabeth," he said. "But someone, I don't know who, was toying with my emotions, and using me as a tool. An anonymous email was sent to me when I was mad at the Olympians. It read that an army had been prepared for me. Lost in my anger, I accepted. I didn't think I was doing anything wrong."

"Not to offend you, but wouldn't you just want to attack the gods for revenge?" asked Annabeth.

"No," said Kronos. "Note how I've never done so before the original time. After I was ousted from Olympus, I headed for the area Rome was in and started anew. Between then and the war, I had traveled gaining much knowledge. That's why I teach you French and Greek." He smiled.

"So, you're kind of like a walking Google translate?" asked Annabeth.

"Pretty much," said Kronos. "I wasn't one to wage war during that period. It was only when the gods were threatening someone I cared about that I chose to take action."

"Alright," said Annabeth. She hesitated, like she wanted to say more. Kronos knew what she was going to say, and he resolved to stop her from saying it.

"Go and study," said Kronos. "Read a book or something. Worry not about the mythological world. You are at peace for now, so long as you are at this school. Work it out to yourself when you feel like it."

To show that he meant business, Kronos left and headed for his room. Annabeth followed suit, headed towards her dorm.

Percy couldn't fall asleep that night. He felt like a fool. He had been unable to recognize Kronos, and for that he truly felt idiotic. He wondered if Kronos was to be his friend or enemy, and what happened to Annabeth. He sighed and rolled over.

Outside the window, green lights glowed in the distance. They moved at a surprisingly fast rate, and Percy wondered if they were airplanes. They were getting closer and closer with every second. He was curious now, and he opened the curtains.

Snow had begun to fall on the ground. The lights made the snow shine brightly, but Percy could still not make out what the lights were. He began to open the windows, and loud whirring sounds filled the air. He got up from his bed, put some clothes on and stood up. He woke the others, and Phil and Grace followed him as he looked out the window.

"I think that's Morse code," said Grace. She began to talk to herself. "Let's see… O… R… A... N...

Just then, a large blast came from out of the sky. It blew back the three of them, and they landed on the ground hard. Percy looked up.

It was a UFO. He didn't really believe it. He impulsively attacked it, and it retreated backwards. Extraterrestrial machinery or not, it was not going to take on Percy Jackson.

There were two accompanying crafts, which floated along with it, and they started firing at the building, but their blasts weren't as powerful. Students were running, but no one was hurt. Percy signaled to the others to follow him, and they ran in the direction he was running: Towards the UFO's.


	8. Chapter 7: Reunited

Chapter 7

Reunited

Kronos lead his students out of the school. He had always known that aliens existed, his father had told him that much. He had met a few. None of them, however, had ever attacked Earth. They were a very small people, as they didn't breed very often, and they were said to be a mess up of Earth's humans. They did, however, have better, smarter control over their emotions, which lead to more technological success.

He was unsure why they chose to attack a high school of all things, but he was unable to think on it further, as he had students to protect. He could not find Percy or Phil anywhere, but he figured they were safe. It wasn't like Percy was defenseless. Besides, the UFO's weren't even firing to kill. Kronos wondered if they were simply trying to create a distraction.

He saw Beckendorf up ahead. He was jogging towards a water tower, and when he reached it he began to climb. He stood on the top, facing the UFO. It sucked him into the craft.

Kronos flipped. Beckendorf had become like his child in the past few months, and he was not about to let him die. He stopped in his tracks and turned to Annabeth and Grover.

"Listen, you two," said Kronos. "I'm going to go up there and help out my friend. Supposedly, if I do that, the UFO's should leave. I'm entrusting you with the safety of this class."

"You can't just do that!" said Grover. "I mean, first we find out you're Kronos and then…

"Good luck!" shouted Kronos. He was already flying towards the UFO.

Kronos wasn't the only one who had taken action. Percy had seen Beckendorf, and he had made out whom he was. He was not about to lose his friend again. He grabbed the arms of Grace and Phil and flew towards the UFO, prepared to take it down.

Percy, his friends, and Kronos met on the roof of the UFO.

"Truce?" asked Kronos.

"I'm not about to let Beckendorf die," said Percy. They opened a hatch on the back of the UFO and climbed in.

It was relatively nice inside. Really, it was like any house on Earth. A couch sat in one corner facing a TV. There were some foreign objects, but they were mainly just high-tech versions of things. Percy ran up to a door and tried to pry it open.

He was pushed back as the door opened itself. Beckendorf emerged, followed by three green men.

To say they were strange would have been an overstatement. Really, they were just humans with slightly clearer and greener skin. Their eyes may have been a small amount different, but that was not very noticeable. They wore clothes just like any person on Earth, and one even had a shirt with English on it. He was the middle one, who seemed to be in charge.

"Give us back our friend!" shouted Percy ferociously.

"Chill out, bro," said the middle one. "We're all on the same side here."

"Why'd you take him, then?" asked Kronos angrily.

"I needed to get Percy's attention. I knew he knew… ah… Charlie, is it?"

"I go by Beckendorf," said Beckendorf.  
"Why'd you want my attention?" asked Percy.

"Well that's simple, Mr. Jackson: We need your help," said the man. "Or, rather, we need each others help. There is a powerful enemy on the loose, and our only hope of stopping him is working together."

"How can we trust you?" asked Percy. "I don't just listen to any old person who claims to be good. I have too much experience to do that."

"Simple: I know Oranos," said the man. "He's my personal friend, being the god of space and all. Also, Betty and Jeff used to play Poker with me every month."

Percy softened. Betty and Jeff were Oranos' mortal assistants, and were great people. They were also the first humans on Earth. "So, if Betty and Jeff are the first humans…

"Me and my wife were a mistake, you could say," said the man. "And the world has you to blame for that, Percy. Have you ever wondered why Betty and Jeff stared at you with such awe?"

"Yes," said Percy. "Multiple times."

"Well, it's quite simple really," said the man. "You created them. Along with your son, Eros."

Kronos snapped to attention. In the back of his mind, he had always known this to be true. It was only now that he had put the pieces together to fully form this idea.

"That was why I wanted you to join me, Percy," said Kronos, in realization. "I knew you would be more powerful than all the gods combined."

"Precisely," said the man. He shoved Beckendorf forwards. "Here, so as to end our conflict. Now, let me introduce myself. I am Edward."

"Pleasure!" said Grace. She shook his hand.

"The oracle is accompanying you?" asked Edward. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised."

"What is this threat looming over us?" asked Percy. "You mentioned it with such importance…

"Ah, yes," began Edward, "surely you remember Typhon? He's one heck of a troublemaker. When he rose 4 months ago, he was barely at full power. But soon, he will be at full power. He used Kronos so that he could become more powerful after rising."

"So that email," began Kronos uneasily, "was actually from Typhon? He was the one who organized all that?"

"Precisely," said Edward. "He knew that the gods were going to upset you one way or the other, so when he saw his chance, he leaped and grabbed on."

Kronos sighed. "So I was played. I always figured that, but…

"It's depressing," Edward finished. "If you regret your actions, don't sulk, help us to fight Typhon. Percy can't beat him right now, but if we were to find the Spear of Power, we could defeat Typhon once and for all, and Percy can assume the throne of Olympus."

Percy looked at his friends, to Kronos, and finally at Edward. "Alright, we'll work together then. All agreed?"

The decision was unanimous. All who had boarded the UFO agreed to help out.

"Where should we head first, then?" asked Percy.

"In order to protect the spear, I split it into three less powerful weapons after my father passed it on to me," said Kronos. "I gave one part to each of my sons."

"Yes," said Edward. "The Big Three's weapons of power. And I doubt they'll be willing to hand over the objects. Zeus might accept making the spear, but he'd want it, and he won't be able to beat Typhon. In order to beat Typhon, we'll have to attack the three realms of the Big Three. Therefore, we should camp in Manhattan, outside of Olympus."

"Where should we go?" asked Phil. "It's not like we can just land a UFO in central park!"

"I have an idea," said Percy.

"What's the idea?" asked Kronos.

"I think it's time to visit an old friend," said Percy.


	9. Chapter 8: Rachael Elizabeth Dare

PART 2

HARVESTING FOR WINTER

Chapter 8

Rachael Elizabeth Dare

Snow had begun to fall near the Empire State Building. It was a cold, winter night, and despite the discomforts of the darkness and the chilling wind, Rachael was enjoying it from inside her home. Despite the fact that she had a heater in her room, it was turned off. She preferred to receive the satisfaction of heat from a frothy mug of hot chocolate (with marshmallows, of course).

She was an oracle, and she had worked on hiding it from her father. Since the Olympian War, she had left Olympus to stay with him. Only a few prophecies had reached her since then, and they were not very long. She had been content to be ignorant of the world of the demigods for a few months.

On this particular night, she could see green lights shining for a moment. She looked out to see where they came from, but they appeared just as soon as they had come. Perplexed, she squinted to see if she had missed something. Nothing was there.

She couldn't sleep because her experiences at Camp Half-blood left her too knowledgeable of the dangers of the unknown. She wasn't about to be caught as a fool, and she was pretty sure death wouldn't be too fun. So she lay in bed, waiting up.

She heard something hit the window. She got into a prepared position, ready to attack. She had no celestial bronze weapons with her, as she was not a usual target.

"Oh, good gods," said a gruff voice from outside the window. She had heard the s on gods, and was prepared for a mythological confrontation.

"Your so heavy!" said a more light voice. It was feminine.

"Why didn't we just walk in the front door?" asked a male voice. "It would've been so much easier…

The window opened, and a large giant covered in molten lava rolled through the window onto the ground. Rachael stood over him and stared him in the eyes. She shook in her position; she didn't think she was ready to take on a large molten giant. She also recognized this as the titan Kronos. She definitely couldn't take him. But she stood paralyzed in an antagonizing position.

Kronos did not jump up to stab her, nor did he shoot fireballs at her. He made no motions, and lay there silently, eyes wide with fear.

Rachael smiled, and jumped on him.

"OH GOOD GODS, WHY!" shouted Kronos.

"Surrender!" shouted Rachael.

"I surrender!" said Kronos ecstatically. "I come in peace! Me and my friends just need some help!"

Rachael stepped off of Kronos. Despite the fact that she had been in battle against Kronos before, she saw in his eyes that he meant what he said. For some reason, Kronos had become good.

Rachael looked towards the open window. She walked over to it. "Come on up!"

The others followed. Rachael was first surprised to see the previous oracle, a mortal, Beckendorf, and two aliens clamber up inside her house. Each surprised her more than the next. But the last one surprised her most.

It was Percy Jackson, whom Zeus had proclaimed dead only 4 months ago. He looked strong and powerful; tall and proud.

"Percy," said Rachael. "You've come as well?"

"Yes," said Percy. "I'm the leader of this motley and strange crew."

"I would call it strange," said Rachael. "I mean, the dead oracle, two aliens, and the now-innocent titan who you were trying to kill only months ago? What has happened, Perseus Jackson? Why have you come here?"

"It is a long story, and I would like to avoid explaining it right now as it is long. So I ask you this: will you trust me?"

"Yes," said Rachael. She trusted him.

"We plan to besiege the realms of the Big Three to obtain their weapons of power. We need them in order to create the Spear of Power, the most powerful weapon in the universe. We plan to take down Typhon with it, as he is going to invade Olympus."

Rachael looked at him for a second. "Fine. Stay with me. Camp here. You are welcome to my house. My friends are your friends, my enemies your enemies."

"Thank you, Rachael," said Percy. He created 7 pull out of the wall beds on which his group could sleep. Beckendorf, the oracle, and Phil flopped onto their beds and began to sink into deep sleep. The older members of the crew stayed up to discuss matters of war.

"How did you live?' asked Rachael.

"I am immortal," said Percy simply. "I blew myself up to frame my death so I could be away from the gods. Simple as that."

"I see," said Rachael. "What did you do between the months?"

"I went to high school," said Percy. "I met Phil and Grace there as well. I also was in class with Annabeth and Grover, but they didn't realize that. Later I would find out that Kronos was my teacher, and that he was housing Beckendorf. Finally, Beckendorf was abducted by these guys [He motioned to the aliens], Edward and his wife, Julia. They forged an alliance, as they were trying to get my attention to defeat Typhon."

"I see," said Rachael. "You'll tell me more later, I presume."

"Of course," said Percy. "I'll be happy to explain it to you. But for now, we should plan our course of action."

"Yes," said Kronos. "First we should attack Hades. It is the least likely to be attacked, and no one will expect it. But we won't attack; we'll just steal Hades' weapon."

"Sounds good to me," said Percy. The rest of them agreed.

"We should attack the day after tomorrow," said Percy. "It should take, maybe, 3 days? So we'll move out with the next step then."

"We should attack Poseidon after that," said Kronos. "That will not be a stealth mission. It'll make a statement to the Olympians to be cautious, but we have to do it. It won't work the other way. Poseidon has guards."

"That's great, but how will we all breathe?" asked Rachael. "Percy may have some power, but…

"I have much more power then before, Rachael," said Percy. "I will be able to let you breathe underwater. It won't be a problem."

"Fine," said Rachael. "That sounds good. Since it's a stealth mission, only a few of you should go. Three, maybe. That's usually good."

"I'll go, of course," said Percy.

"I'll go!" said Grace.

"Count me in!" said Phil.

"Oh no you don't!" said Kronos. "I'm not gonna have you two accompanying Percy; you'll be of no help. I'll go in Phil's place."

"That's not fair to him!" said Grace. "He's a mature young adult!"

"Go to sleep," said Kronos, chuckling. I'll see you in the morning."

Kronos went to sleep on the bed. There were only four members of the band left to talk. Rachael turned towards Edward and asked him "So, you two are married?"

"Yeah," said Edward. "We've been so for… say… 10,000 years. We were there when Earth was created. We were… a good mistake, you could call it. We were the first try at human beings. The first living things in the past, besides Eros and Typhon."

"Who created you?" asked Rachael.

Edward chuckled. "You're sitting with him right now. That is why only Percy is able to wield the Spear of Power. It is his weapon of power, and should it fall into the hands of anyone else, even Zeus, bad things will happen. We must obtain it, for the good of the world."

"I see," said Rachael. "So, Percy, you're, like, the precursor to Eros? His father?"

"Yes," said Percy. "I am, apparently. And I made these guys to."

"Well, technically, your wife did," said Edward.

Percy turned. "You know who my wife is?"

Edward prepared to respond, but his wife stopped him. "Perhaps," began Julia, a usually very quiet person, "this information is best saved for a later time, Mr. Jackson."

Percy looked at her. He wasn't necessarily mad; he was just annoyed. But he was more confused.

"Why would you not tell me?" asked Percy.

"It will complicate your thought process," said Julia. She walked away.

Edward stared. "Um… sorry?"

"It's-" began Percy, but he was cut off.

"It's fine," said Rachael. She turned to Percy. "I'm sure that's for the best."

Percy sighed. "Fine. I'm sure you're right."

But he was lying. Later that night, he woke up Beckendorf and began to talk to him in a low voice. He informed him of his situation.

"So what do you think they're hiding from me?" asked Percy.

Beckendorf sighed. "Dude, I think they have a good reason. But because I'm your friend, and that reaches beyond this soon-to-be war, I'll tell you. I think, and I'm not sure, that they don't want to tell you because you won't like it."

"But who?" asked Percy desperately. "Rachael? A goddess? Grace? I mean, gods man, tell me!"

"You forgot one possibility," said Beckendorf. "One very obvious possibility."

Percy thought for a second. "Is it Juniper? Or maybe… are you suggesting I'd marry Silena?"

"Percy, you're being so stupid because you're afraid in the back of your mind of uttering the truth to yourself. You had a terrible break-up, but I don't think that'll last. I think in the future, you'll marry Annabeth."

"You're kidding," said Percy. "That's ridiculous. She hates me. I hate her."

Beckendorf rolled over and sighed. "Percy, I told you, you're in denial. I don't think they would hide whom you married if it embarrassed you a little. I think Julia would need a series reason, like the fact that it will mess up your mind, to hide it from you."

"Fine," said Percy. He didn't believe it, but at the same time he did. He stopped talking after that, but he couldn't go to sleep for a while. The sounds of Beckendorf's words hung in his ears. He knew one thing: He didn't like them. He could identify why, but in the back of his mind, at the top of his cerebrum, he knew he was wrong.


	10. Chapter 9: Io Saturnalia!

Chapter 9

Io Saturnalia

Percy was dining among friends. He was back on Olympus, and back with the old gang. Everybody was chuckling and eating. Kronos was there to, for some reason. Some people were having conversations among themselves while other joined in on larger sized conversations. They were all jolly.

Smells of delicious foods filled the air. He saw great hams, sausages, many cuts of steak, pork, and even venison. Fruits and vegetables lay heaped in the middle of the table, made up in any possible way to cook them. Fresh baked baguettes were passed joyously around the table and those sitting at the table would break it off, painting it with butter or the many kinds of jams that adorned the table.

At the head of the table sat Percy happily. He was eating a chicken wing, and for some reason Kronos was standing next to him singing songs in ancient Greek. He had no idea what they meant. It all seemed so real.

Then he turned. Annabeth was sitting next to him.

He blinked. He knew this was not real. He could understand why that would be on his mind, but the feast? He had no idea. The smells were so real. He woke himself up.

Over in the corner of the room, Kronos was singing loudly to himself as he cooked various dishes. Indeed, a feast had been laid out. It was not as big as in his dream, but it was of considerable size, and had many of the same items described in the dream.

"What the crap are you doing?" asked Percy groggily.

"Good morning, Percy!" said Kronos joyously. "Io Saturnalia!"

"What?" asked Percy.

"Io Saturnalia!" said Kronos simply. "It's the 17th of December!"

"I don't comprehend," said Percy.

"Saturnalia was a holiday in ancient Rome," said Kronos. "It was created during the golden age, during which I ruled. It was for me. Call me not humble, but I love to celebrate it. It's such a joyous holiday." He proceeded to prance around like a little girl doing ballet, raising a fresh baked ham and shaking it in Percy's face.

Percy stared at him. "Oh, that's really… cool. You… made all this?"

"You bet!" said Kronos. "I got up at 5!"

"Cool," said Percy. He looked around the room. Candles were administered near all the windows, and sets of dice were to. But also, Christmas ornaments adorned the walls, and they mixed among the ornaments from the Roman days. It was an interesting mix. Percy liked it. Kronos was wearing a Santa hat, and singing and dancing. Besides, he had cooked the whole gang a feast. Percy figured a day off to celebrate could be good. That thought stung him. He realized that he could have said that during the war with Kronos, but instead shunned Annabeth. He pushed it out of his mind.

"When the others wake up, tell them they can lie in bed for a while. Just give them notice that the food is out on the table." He walked over to the couch and sat down on it, enjoying a book.

"Oh, excuse me," said Kronos. "I don't suppose you'd care to play dice, would you? It's customary that the Romans legalized gambling during Saturnalia."

Percy thought for a minute, and then smiled. "Of course. I'd love to play."

Kronos happily set up the game. Kronos chose poker, as he knew Percy didn't know of any Roman gambling games. They gambled over chocolates for a while, and then changed the game. They played an assortment of games, even going so far as to play Dreidel. Percy found that Kronos wasn't such a stickler for sticking to one religion, despite the fact that he was a god belonging to one. He asked him about this.

"What do I have against the people who celebrate other religions?" asked Kronos. "The Olympians do terrible things sometimes. I think it would be much nicer if instead of us existing, more modern religions did. And who knows, maybe we're not actually the most powerful beings in the universe. Maybe we have just yet to meet some God, who has extreme power. I try not to worry myself about these things, and you shouldn't either. They only stop us from focusing on the most important thing: our humanity."

Percy had never once heard one immortal being he heard say that. He figured Oranos might, but he couldn't be sure. Percy now understood why Kronos was a good teacher, and was happy to be able to listen to his teachings.

"If you ever have anymore questions, Percy, feel free to ask," said Kronos. "I think you'll find that while us old people may be somewhat strict and boring, occasionally some of us are able to share good wisdom. And don't forget, Percy, there is nothing necessarily wrong with wisdom. Don't throw it out of the picture yet."

Percy could understand that Kronos was referencing Annabeth. He figured Kronos cared for his students equally, and so was not surprised by this. It depressed him a little, but he decided to not dwell on it much. He knew Kronos was right.

"Morning," said Beckendorf. "Look at all this food! Who made this?"

"It was me!" said Kronos. "Io Saturnalia!"

"Well, I Saturn to you to!" said Beckendorf. "What does that mean exactly?"

Kronos went through his explanation again, and Beckendorf joined the games. They laughed and Kronos brought over homemade corn chips and mango and peach salsa, and they ate and were merry. For the moment, they were at total peace.

The rest of the crew began to wake up, each of them whom Kronos greeted with an "Io Saturnalia!" and an explanation of what it was. They joined the gambling, and ate the chips. Over the course of the games Kronos brought out multiple courses of hors d'oeuvres: Brie with raspberry jam, mozzarella sticks, fresh baked breads and jam, olives imported from Greece, tomatoes from the hills of Italy covered in mozzarella and balsamic vinegar, fresh fish, sautéed vegetables, and the best was a large chocolate statue of Aeneas which was the centerpiece for the table. When the participants of the gambling were all tired out, Kronos ushered them over to the table and began to show them the foods he had prepared. Soups and salads from across Europe lay on the table, each one carefully prepared. French onion, watercress, tomato basil, and lemon chicken were among the choices for soups, and salads which ranged from Africa to the outskirts of Asia to Russia to Spain filled the air with their aromas. The main courses were the meats Percy had smelt that caused his dream: ham, pork, chicken, duck, venison, beef, fish, and even tofu for the vegetarians. Nuts and M&M's lay in small crystal bowls across the table, and at the very end was a marvelous sight: Three huge pies; One pumpkin, one apple, and one chocolate pecan pie. It was a glorious sight, and Kronos announced that they should dig in. Beckendorf and Grace went straight for the meats, while Phil and Rachael went towards the salads. The adult figures and Percy headed towards the soups first, as was customary. After filling their plates with the wonderful foods that had been cooked, the group sat down around a large wooden table, on which was lain a beautiful tablecloth.

Everyone relaxed in plush chairs Percy had brought around the table. They began to eat their various foodstuffs, and Kronos brought a pair of dice to the table.

"Alright, you'll notice the windowsills are adorned with dice," said Kronos. "This is because on Saturnalia, it was tradition to choose a king from everyone gathered at the table. This was done by rolling a die (or dice). So, today, we'll assign numbers, roll the dice, and then choose the king of Saturnalia this year!"

So Kronos rolled the dice and Rachael was chosen to be king (or queen) of Saturnalia. She made people dance and sing, as Kronos said she could, and they all laughed while Beckendorf sung a rendition of "The Hoedown Throwdown" by Hannah Montana.

After they had eaten and made a fool of themselves, they ran outside and visited the park. They explored New York, looking through multiple store windows, checking out Christmas trees, and watching ice skaters skate around.

"I've kind of always wanted to ice skate on there," said Percy. "It seems kind of fun."

Beckendorf put his hand on Percy's shoulder. "You'd need a partner to do that, bro. So instead of worrying about that, why don't we go do something else? There's plenty to do in New York, especially if you're a demigod."

So they headed down to the sewers beneath New York and played hide and seek. It was an interesting thing to do, considering that the sewers were the dirtiest place they could have been. But they were carefree and had fun, and when the day was done, they went back to Rachael's house (through the window, of course) and went to sleep. Percy, Kronos, and Grace slept closer to the door, as the three of them were preparing to head to Hades the next morning.

Percy fell asleep relatively fast. He began to dream, as he was custom to do. He saw Olympus burning, and heard the screams of the Olympians.

Destruction showed itself in all corners of the dream. And in the midst of it all was a huge golden figure, towering over everything.

The figure held an old set of scales, and thrust it around as a weapon. In his other hand, a giant glowing spear protruded.

It was him. He was the giant causing the destruction.

He shivered in his sleep


	11. Chapter 10: Hades

Chapter 10

Hades

The group of three arrived at the entrance to Hades in central park. It was closed, as Percy had closed it the last time he had come. Shrubs and grass had grown over it, and there were carnations near the entrance (probably some Persephone had planted). Percy chuckled to himself a little. He wondered how Persephone and Nico were getting along.

Percy opened the cave and descended, his friends following close behind him.

The walls of the cave were molten red, slightly less bright then Kronos' form. It shined on the travelers, lighting their way. By going down this route (as Kronos could have easily transported the 3 of them to Hollywood), they could avoid Cerberus. Percy had all of this planned ahead.

As they got farther down in the cave, Percy began to see different colored lights. He couldn't tell where they were coming from until he saw bright Christmas lights strung up on the sides of the wall. Percy smiled. It looked like Nico had done some decorating.

"Since when did Hades string Christmas lights?" asked Kronos. "I don't recall him being very… festive."

"He got better," said Percy casually.

They trudged on until they got to the end of the cave and it opened up into a large, wide cavern. Hundreds upon thousands of souls littered the area, wandering around aimlessly with looks of dread and boredom in their eyes. These were the fields of Asphodel, which probably had a larger population then any other place on the Earth.

"It's so… creepy," said Grace. "I mean, I've been to Hades before, but…

"I know," said Kronos. "Supposedly, something should happen to all these souls one day or another. But for now, they all wait."

"I remember the first time I came down here," said Percy. "It always scares the heck out of me. I always think that I might become one of them one day… a nobody among nobodies. Just another brick in the wall."

They stared for a while, but then Kronos patted Percy on the back. "Come on, let's go. No use staring at these guys. Might become one of them."

So they walked onwards, towards large gates covered in skulls. Above it was hung mistletoe, creating a very strange and ironic scene.

Slowly, Grace snuck the gates open and the group began to sneak in. They looked around, searching for someone who was inhabiting the area. No one, however, was there. The group walked in more relaxed, but still prepared to fight if need be.

"No one's here," said Percy.

"I guess we'll just waltz in and take the helm, then?" asked Kronos.

Percy thought for a second. "I can't believe Hades would just leave his helm unguarded. There must be something he did to protect it."

"I'm not so sure, Percy," said Grace. "No one really cares about the helm. Ares was the first person to steal the helm from him. I doubt anyone really cares about it besides us."

Percy walked slowly forwards. He knew the door in front of him would lead to the room where the helm was. He didn't necessarily know if it was there or not, but Hades didn't go around wearing it all the time.

He opened the door. Inside, sitting there in pristine condition was the Helm of Darkness. He walked over and picked it up, staring at it for a second. He turned around.

He was face to face with Hades.

"Perseus Jackson," he said slowly. "I thought you were dead, but I definitely didn't think you were a criminal, or that you would stoop to the heights of what Luke did 5 years ago."

They stared at each other for a second. Kronos and Grace walked in, immediately stopping when they saw the scene.

"So, Perseus Jackson, tell me before you steal my weapon of power, because I know I will not be able to beat you in battle. Tell me, why are you stealing my helm, and why are you helping Kronos and Grace?"

"I wish to construct the Spear of Power," said Percy. "I need it to defeat Typhon."

Hades' eyes narrowed. "I thought the Spear of Power was a myth."

Kronos laughed. "How ironic! Because, y' know, we're supposedly all myths and… not the right time, I see."

"When did you start making bad puns?" asked Hades.

"I've always made bad puns," said Kronos. "The only time you've seen me is during the war, when I was pissed."

"Well, what did you do before that?" asked Hades sarcastically. "Make a comedy act?"

"Actually, I was a teacher and a scholar," said Kronos.

"Well that's lovely," said Hades. "So, you need it to construct the Spear of Power?"

"Well, yeah, kind of… we still need to take the other two weapons," said Percy.

"Fine, take it," said Hades.

"Really?" said Percy.

"No," said Hades. "You have to dine with me first."

The three travelers looked at each other. "Depends," began Kronos. "Do you have a Saturnalia feast prepared? Because we have one at home and-

Percy punched him in the stomach. "We'd be honored," said Percy. "We'll tell you the whole story. I'll even re-do your palace."

"Come," said Hades, motioning to them.

They followed him to a table and sat down at it. It was somewhat awkward, as they had just tried to steal the helm, but Hades sat back in his chair. Servants brought food and served them.

"Excuse me a second," said Hades. He walked away.

There was an awkward silence. "So," began Grace hesitantly, "should we eat or something?"

"No," said Kronos. "And we shouldn't try to run away, either. I think Hades is being sincere."

So they sat and waited for a while. Hade walked back in, followed by Persephone and Nico.

"Percy!" shouted Nico. He ran over and tackled him, knocking Percy out of his seat in a bear hug. He had grown during the months Percy had been away.

"Hey, Nico," said Percy, getting up from the ground. "How you doing?"

"Good, thanks!" he said. "We all thought you were dead! Zeus gave this huge speech about how you were dead and all, and there was this huge funeral. I mean, according to what all the others at Camp Half-Blood said, you were dead as a doornail."

"Yeah, I kind of went to high school for a bit," said Percy. "But I have something to do in Olympus."

"You need the Spear of Power," said Hades. "To defeat Typhon. I looked into this. You're right; I can feel Typhon presence near the Pacific Ocean. It feels like he's ready to attack. Who told you he was coming?"

"Some aliens," said Percy. "Nothing big."

"You have the craziest of adventures," said Nico. "How's your personal life?"

"Not great," said Percy. "I don't exactly have tons of time for that."

"Of course," said Hades. "I'm assuming you don't think Zeus will just give you his bolt?"

"He might if I told him who I was, but I'm trying to stay hidden," said Percy. "I put a spell to make me unrecognizable, but I didn't add you, Nico, or Persephone."

"That makes it harder," said Hades. "Very well. On the day you besiege Olympus, notify me. I will cease aid to Olympus and close the gates of death. From that day forward, we are your complete allies. Until then, I will keep my gates open. And I assume you'll besiege Atlantis, too?"

"Yes," said Percy. "Aid my father. No one can know of your allegiance."

"It is a deal," said Hades. "Now please, sit down and eat. I think you need someone to talk to from Olympus to keep you sane. You three kids can sit over there. Kronos, me and my wife will eat over here."

So the three children went to sit at a table on the other side of the room. Hades brought them foods he had cooked himself, and served them all hefty portions.

When he had walked away, Percy asked, "How's your father been?"

Nico chuckled. "He's been great. We've really been bonding Percy. Although, I'll admit, I've been trying to avoid him lately. He gets a bit nosy when I start watering my flowers."

Percy laughed. "I suppose you'll be a gardener in two ways in the future!"

Grace looked at Percy. "What's this about gardening?"

"Oh, it's nothing," said Percy while Nico blushed. "Really, now, Nico, the girl's nineteen years old and you're fourteen. Perhaps you should look for someone a little younger."

"My father and mother had a couple thousand year age difference," said Nico proudly. "I think I can manage 5."

"Kids got a point," said Grace. She began to eat more salad.

"Did you grow those?" asked Percy.

"The tomatoes and the lettuce," said Nico. "My father built a small greenhouse on the side of the property. He made sunlight available through magical means."

Percy looked over. He was glad to see the greenhouse, as he knew it meant that Hades was being a good father, but he was afraid that Nico would be distraught when Katy turned him down.

Nico seemed to sense this. "Have you ever actually talked to Katy?"

Percy hesitated. "I… no, not personally. I suppose the most meaningful thing I've ever said to her was 'Die Red Team scum!' when playing capture the flag."

"Exactly," said Nico. "Now don't worry about it. My love life is my love life, not yours."

So Percy strayed away from the topic and went on to the next. "What's the deal with Olympus?" he asked.

Nico shrugged. "Pretty much the usual. They freaked when they heard about the aliens, but nothing much else. Annabeth called me to tell me. She didn't sound too phased, and she definitely didn't mention Kronos."

Percy shrugged. "Good." He began to stare at the garden again.

Nico sighed. "Listen, since you can't seem to get my relationship problems out of your mind, how about we talk about yours? I know you probably don't want to hear it, but Annabeth is one of the nicest girls I know, and she was only looking out for you when she got mad. You should really forgive her."

"My love life is my love life," said Percy, with a bit of mockery in his voice.

Nico sighed. "Well, yeah, but there was one thing important that you might be interested to hear."

"Fine, go ahead," said Percy. "I really don't give a crap, but whatever."

"She's dating an asshole," said Nico. "Some shithead named Axel. I literally hate him with my guts. You can probably tell since I don't curse a lot but the guy's real douchebag material. And I don't think you'd be very happy if you met him."

"So she's dating an asshole," said Percy. "So what? Why should I care?"

Nico looked distraught. "Well, I really don't want to get into it in too much detail…

"Oh," said Percy. His heart sank. He didn't really think he wanted to hear either. "I'm… I'm sure it'll turn out fine, Nico, but Annabeth isn't someone who should take up too much space in my mind."

Nico sighed. "Fine. I won't say anymore. I suppose that's fair and all, since I did the same to you, but I really wish you'd listen this one time."

Percy shrugged and dipped a piece of bread in sauce. "We'll agree not to talk about anything depressing, then?"

"That's a good deal," said Nico. "And probably more desirable in our third member's eyes."

"Yes, it really is," said Grace. "I try not to get involved in romantic squabbles. Too bad prophecies seem to love them."

Hades walked over to the table. "Are you all done?"

"I'm lead to believe that," said Percy. "Is it time for dessert or something?"

"Well, it can be," said Hades. He looked at Grace. "Uh, sorry for… cursing you eternally."

"Oh, don't worry about it," said Grace happily. And she continued to munch on bread.

Hades shrugged and walked away. He sat down at the table for the adults. Percy could see out of the corner of his eye that Kronos and Persephone were laughing. Hades began to as he was filled in on what he had missed.

"It's amazing," said Nico, almost reading Percy's mind. "Kronos has just become a very sociable person. It's like he transformed. Of course, so had my father."

Percy was about to say something, but Nico was heading towards the adults' table.

"Hey Kronos," he said casually. "I know this is perhaps inconsiderate, but I was wondering… how did you kind of, you know, change so fast?"

Hades looked horror stricken, as was everyone else. Only Kronos was not, and he chuckled a little.

"That's a fair question," said Kronos. "But I would rather tell you with Beckendorf in tow. There's something important I have to tell him. It will affect him more than all of you combined."

"Mind if I video chat him?" asked Nico.

Kronos shrugged. "Sure." He turned to face Hades. "Your son was right to ask that question. I owe everybody an explanation."

Hades shrugged uneasily. "Whatever. I suppose… I'll listen?"

They all gathered around one table, Beckendorf's head on an Ipad screen. Apparently Phil, Rachael, and the aliens were listening too. Kronos had brought them up to speed.

"Alright, so time to tell my story," said Kronos. "First thing's first: I'm not evil. I'm good. Usually, I wouldn't be the cause of wars. I would stop them. But I'll get to why I started the war later. When I was kicked out of Olympus, I founded Latium, the town that preceded Rome. I lived there, and the people loved me. I became a lover of the arts, and when Rome fell, I began to travel around Europe. I visited multiple countries and learned many things. Later on in life, I would tour the Renaissance world. But I would start helping in wars, especially when I moved to the Americas. The first war in America that I helped with was the Civil War. It was the north, under the wing of Hermes versus the south with all the other gods. But Abraham Lincoln, a son of Athena, who was adopted by mortals, would lead the north."

"Against his mother," said Percy.

"Yes," said Kronos. "I had taught him earlier in his life. I had told him my identity, and he had never told his mother. He came to me and requested help. Between the three of us and Meade, Hermes' son, we turned the war around. We beat Athena and Zeus, the first victory against the gods in a long time. Now, Athena would praise her son, but at the time he wasn't her favorite person. Athena believed it wiser to keep a workforce for free. Wisdom is not necessarily supporting of a constitution. But nowadays she would call herself foolish. Anyways, Abe made everyone swear not to tell about me. Hermes never found out, and I was added to files accessible by the president only. Abe forced the gods to sign certain documents, giving them less power over wars. Later, I would help the presidents in World War I and II. At the end of the second, I got Truman to make the gods remove themselves from human war totally. Also, he made the Big Three not have children."

"This leaved me as a citizen of the United States. The Olympians still thought I was in Tartarus. The demigods whom I had helped loved me, so they hadn't said anything. I settled in New York. I became a teacher at a university, working with a very handsome gentleman. He would attract Aphrodite's… attention. This man became a good friend of mine, and I never told him who I really was. But his name was Trent Beauregard."

"Wait, what?" asked Beckendorf. "That's Silena's father!"

"Yes," said Kronos. "And when she was delivered to his doorstep, he asked me to be the godfather. Bless his heart; he had the girl baptized even though he knew the Olympians existed. So I accepted. And I helped to raise her since Aphrodite was away. She was like a daughter to me. I had a wonderful 17 years of life living in New York, helping Trent raise Silena. And then Aphrodite came knocking on my door."

"Aphrodite had noticed that Silena was different from most of her children. For one thing, she was the first of her daughter's to be a tomboy. I had taught Silena how to play every sport imaginable, and she was good at all of them. She was a tomboy. And Aphrodite didn't like that. She found out that I had helped to raise Silena, and showed up at my doorstep to threaten me. And she didn't know who I was, but she knew I was mythological. So she was pissed at me. And she left, leaving me to figure out how to deal with that problem. I wasn't going to give up my niece, or whatever you prefer to call her. I was mad, and I got mad at the gods in whole. So when I received an email saying an army was ready for me to take Olympus, I was ready to do so."

"I talked to you," said Percy. "On the very day. I remember you checked your email and came out very stressed looking."

"And when I saw you," began Kronos, "I thought to myself 'that boy is immensely powerful'. That's why I tried to get you to help me. But moving on. I accepted because I was pissed, and because I knew Silena, I established her as my spy. She never found out her godfather was also Kronos. Also, I didn't kill Beckendorf because of Silena."

"I guess I owe her a thanks," said Beckendorf. "Else I wouldn't be alive."

"No, you would be," said Kronos. "There would've been no war."

"I'm not gonna lie," began Beckendorf, "it's a little weird, since I was dating her. I mean, also since I've kind of told you all of my problems…

Kronos laughed. "Beckendorf, please, I've known a couple thousand teenagers. I'm not at all phased by anything you've told me; only happy to help you. Now, that being said, if you _ever_ cheat on Silena or dump her for a bad reason, you're dead. Or at least grounded for a month."

"I don't think I'll be leaving Silena," said Beckendorf. "I mean, except that I might date Katie Gardener…

Nico eyed Beckendorf through the screen.

"Only kidding, Nico, don't worry," chuckled Beckendorf nervously. Nico had face of death, after all.

"Who is this Katie Gardener?" asked Hades.

"No one, dad," said Nico. "I'm hungry for some dessert."

And so Hades served dessert after Nico refused to tell him more about Katie. The group finished, and Percy Jackson and co. were ready to head on their way.


	12. Chapter 11: Pub of the Dead

Chapter 11

Pub of the Dead

"Good luck!" shouted the newly founded Di Angelo family to the three travelers. In one arm, Percy carried the Helm of Darkness. He put it into a bag and handed it to Grace.

"Your purse, madam," he said.

"I hate purses," she said, but she took it anyways.

"If you guys don't mind, I'm a bit hungry," said Kronos. "Could we stop in Elysium for some food?"

"Of course," said Percy. They had stayed the night, and left before lunch. He was hungry too.

They walked to a pub near the edge of Elysium after flashing cards to show that they were allowed to be there. Hades had given the cards to them. They walked in the pub and were seated by a nice looking man. They were seated at the bar.

"What can I get you all?" asked the bartender.

"I would love I large glass of some Greek wine," said Kronos. "And, the little 'uns would like some soda or something. No drinking for them."

"We have no drinking age in Elysium," said the bartender.

"Ah, but we're alive. Guests of Hades, you see. He gave us the card to access the restaurant for lunch."

"We don't get much living folk roundabouts these parts," said the bartender.

"I'm not surprised, to be honest," said Kronos. "But we're pretty popular, so…

The bartender laughed.

"I wouldn't say that," said a sullen voice.

The company turned towards the direction of the voice. It belonged to a blond haired child who sat, drink in hand.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" asked Percy angrily. "I don't go around insulting people, and neither should you."

"I really thought you were a good guy, Percy," said the boy. "But now you've turned to Kronos? Really, how shameful."

"Who are you to judge Kronos?" asked Percy. "Or me, for that matter?"

"Percy," began Kronos, "while I don't necessarily agree with him, perhaps you should look to see who he is…

Percy gazed harder at the boy. The blond hair did look familiar. That cold, calculating, and steely glance. Percy recognized him. It was Luke.

"Luke Castellan?" asked Percy.

"So, now that introductions are over, why are you helping Kronos, Percy? Why have you stooped so low?"

"He's not helping me," said Kronos. "I'm helping him."

"Likely story," said Luke.

"You have no knowledge of what happened after you died," said Kronos. "You died before the last year of the war, and know little of what important happened."

"I saw enough to know that you're an asshole," said Luke. "And how could you trust him, Percy? He'll stab you in the back. Try to take down Olympus.

"First of all, if I needed to, I could kick Kronos' ass," said Percy, Kronos chuckling a bit. "Secondly, I'm not in league with Olympus. I work alone now. I'm attempting to steal the Master Bolt to create a weapon to defeat Typhon."

Luke laughed. A look of anger filled his eyes. "I'm sorry, did you just say you're trying to steal the Master Bolt? You're an idiot. Why does you doing it justify it?"

"I'm doing it for the right reasons," said Percy. "Typhon fooled you."

"I've never met Typhon," said Luke.

"He pretended to be Kronos," said Percy. "That's why Kronos is helping me. He wants to make up for his mistakes."

"Fine," said Luke. "But I suppose you'll just leave Olympus? I mean, really Percy, you're so naïve. You will fail. I was foolish. Don't do the same things I did. I thought you were better. I needed someone to watch after Annabeth for me."

Percy cringed. "Well, find someone else," he said angrily.

Luke raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound very convincing. You dumped her, didn't you, for, who, Kronos? Are you enjoying your homosexual relationship with Kronos? Is that what you've stooped to?"

Percy began to leap, but Kronos grabbed his shoulder powerfully and held him back. The bartender backed away, unsure of what to do. It was Elysium, after all.

"You don't understand the situation," said Kronos. "And I'm not homosexual. Er, not that there's anything wrong with that."

"Sure I don't," said Luke, laughing. "What are you, his spokesperson?"

"Shut the fuck up!" shouted Grace loudly. Kronos and Percy looked stunned. "All I hear is people badmouthing Percy. He hasn't done anything! Athena was a total asshole to him, and despite the fact that Annabeth may have been in the right, it's no reason for you to hate on him! You're no better judge of these two then Typhon is a charity worker! And besides, Percy is the father of the universe! He's an excellent person!"

Someone laughed. It wasn't Luke.

"I'm sorry, did I hear someone call the first generation god a great person?"

The four turned. In the corner of the room was a giant of a man. He looked powerful, and his sea-green eyes blazed with fire.

"Because that's simply not true," he said. "He's an asshole. And now I'm hearing he dumped his girlfriend? I'm not surprised."

"Who are you?" asked Grace angrily.

The man laughed. "Oh, who am I? What do you expect? Larry Johnson, from Pittsburgh, died 1959 in a car accident? No, I'm not some nobody. I am Eros, chaos, the first god."

The group stared in awe. "I'm sorry," began Kronos, "but you're Eros?"

"I am," said Eros. "I was put on this Earth at 3 years old, alone, and a baby. I woke up from a coma state at age 15, given the duty of starting a civilization and defeating Typhon. All of this was assigned to me by my father, the asshole."

"I… I would never do that," said Percy slowly. "You… have the wrong idea. Why the fuck would I do that?"

"I have no idea, dad!" shouted Eros. "Why the fuck would you do that? I don't know. And you never came back once, during the 12,000 years this Earth has existed, to tell me! So I hope you understand why I'm pissed!"

"There must be some mistake," said Percy. "I would never-

"THERE IS NO MISTAKE!" shouted Eros. "I have the misfortune of bearing your resemblance. I inherited nothing from my mother, whom, by the way, I NEVER MET."

"Sounds like an accurate description of the way you're headed," said Luke.

"No," said Grace. "You don't understand. Whether you like it or not, Percy had a valid reason for doing what he did, if he even did it. You're just too mad to see that Percy could be in the right."

"I had to fight Typhon for over a thousand years before I could lock him in Tartarus," said Eros. "I had no allies, and I was unexplainably lonely. And bruised and battered. If my father is so powerful, why would he leave his son to do that?"

"Because it was what was needed," said Kronos. "He needed to start the Earth somehow. And you brought it. Granted, that was through chaos, the great duel that you are named after, but it was necessary. The world couldn't be created in any other way. My guess is that when the future comes, you will look back and say it was worth it, and that Percy was right. But Grace is right. Right now your mind is clouded with anger and lack of knowledge."

"And I suppose you needed to eat your children?" asked Eros. "That was…. For the best!"

The room turned to see Kronos fumble. But he didn't. Kronos would not lose on that day, and instead he smiled.

"On the one hand, no," said Kronos. "I could have let fate have its way and it would have been much easier. I could have lived happily with my family. But on the other hand, yes. If I hadn't done that, we might not be here at all. And you might have had an even worse life."

Eros looked at Kronos angrily. "Please explain one reason why it would be necessary to leave a 3 year old-

"Because it was!" said Kronos excitedly. "Maybe it was necessary so that Percy could sit here and learn morals, so that when he created the Earth, he wouldn't screw up! Besides, you're reward will be worth tenfold what you struggled for! You are already in Elysium! Imagine what will happen when Percy is fully realized!"

Eros and Luke looked at Kronos, who was smiling. On this day, it was clear that Kronos was right. The two retreated from the argument, arms crossed.

"I will not help my father whether or not he needs it in the future," said Eros.

"I second that," said Luke.

"Fine then, don't," said Kronos. "It won't help anyone, but that's your choice. Living in the past is something even wisdom couldn't conquer, and I'm not very surprised you've fallen to that."

With that remark, Kronos requested their lunches be to go. The bartender agreed and came back with some boxes. They prepared to leave.

"Wait," said Luke. The group turned to look.

"Don't mess up. Or I'll have your head."

And with that, Kronos waved and dragged his two friends out the door.

A groan emitted from the beaches of California. It was a groan that happened when someone stretched his or her limbs.

"Finally, I have awakened."

A large, fiery body began to rise from the ground. It stood ten, twenty, and thirty, all the way to a hundred feet tall at full height. It belonged to a man. The behemoth had fiery molten skin, somewhat like Kronos. He was splotched with magma stains. He looked malevolent.

"Perseus Jackson, I will find you," he said. "And obliterate you."

Typhon had risen.


	13. Chapter 12: The Siege of Atlantis

Chapter 12

The Siege of Atlantis

When Percy arrived home with Kronos and Grace in tow, Beckendorf led him and Kronos into a planning room. He showed them a large map of Atlantis he had found, and declared that they would have to attack on that day.

"If we wait, I fear we'll be too late," said Beckendorf.

"But… it's not even Christmas yet!" said Kronos.

"If we're lucky, we'll celebrate Christmas in Olympus," said Beckendorf. "Right?" He turned to Percy.

Percy stood, not looking into his eyes.

"Percy?" asked Beckendorf.

"There's something I need to tell you guys," he said slowly. "I'm not going back to Olympus. I think… I think I'm going to travel with Edward into space and live there."

Edward stopped what he was doing abruptly. "What did you say?"

"I said I'm leaving with you," said Percy.

"Percy, you're supposed to stay here," said Edward.

"I'll do what I want," said Percy. "There are too many bad memories here."

The group looked at him with concern in their eyes, but didn't say anything.

"We still have to attack Atlantis," said Beckendorf after a bit of time passed.

"We will do it today," said Percy. "We will take the trident, and then wage war on Olympus tomorrow. We need to catch Zeus when he's down."

Kronos sighed. "Fine. When do we leave?"

"In 20 minutes," said Percy. He went to eat lunch, alone.

"I'm worried about him," muttered Kronos. "He's too afraid to face his past."

"I think he'll be fine," said Beckendorf. "He has to marry Annabeth, right?"

Edward paused to consider this. "Well, not necessarily. He could, theoretically surrender his godly powers, or just wait for a long time to do it. I mean, she has to come to the past, but he doesn't necessarily have to like her. It could just be a ruse. But I don't think it was. I'm pretty sure I remember Annabeth and Percy happily married when I was created."

"We'll hope for the best," said Beckendorf. He walked off to the side, preparing his arms. At that moment, Percy called them together, and they began to head out.

The currents of the water flowed through their hair. Percy had charmed them so that they could breathe underwater, and they were all standing on a cliff outside of Olympus.

"Are the torpedoes prepared to be launched?" asked Percy.

"At the ready," confirmed Beckendorf.

"Fire."

The large and powerful torpedoes headed straight for Poseidon's palace. There were eight in total, and 7 of them would split off to hit other major buildings. Then, Percy and crew would attack.

They blew up, and mermen and mermaids swam out to see what was going on. Poseidon appeared and said something into a walkie-talkie. In seconds, alarms began to blare.

Percy prepared to advance, but something appeared in front of him.

"Shit."

Standing between him and advancement were three gods. Hermes, Athena, and Zeus had appeared, and each was fully armed. Athena with Aegis, Zeus with his Master Bolt, and Hermes with his Caduceus.

"In the name of Olympus, stop where you stand!" announced Zeus.

"Hell no!" shouted Grace, and she jumped at Zeus.

Zeus was unprepared for this, but Hermes and Athena jumped to action. Other gods started to appear, and each member of the crew engaged them. Kronos took on Apollo and Artemis, Edward paid his attention to Hephaestus, and Beckendorf, armed from head to toe, took on Aphrodite.

The first three gods surrounded Percy, Grace having fallen behind him.

"Who are you?" asked Zeus. "And why do you attack Atlantis?"

"My name is of no concern to the Olympians," Percy said. "My cause is the same case, although it is a just one. Surrender your weapons now, and I will leave Atlantis in peace."

"You're after the Master Bolt?" asked Zeus. "I think you'll have a hard time getting that. Someone's already tried to steal it once, you see. Didn't turn out so well."

Percy blasted Greek fire at Zeus, who dodged it and charged, Athena and Hermes filing in behind him. Percy aroused a wall of fire in front of them, and when they stopped, sent them filing backwards with a blast from the currents.

The gods had been beaten back, but they weren't done. They continued to come back, and despite the fact that Percy could have defeated all of them, he was having some trouble taking on three.

"Retreat!" shouted Percy.

"Are you crazy?" responded Kronos. "We can beat them!"

"I SAID RETREAT!" shouted Percy.

The company retreated, despite that they were doing well. The gods stood in their positions arrogantly, shields up.

"What was that for?" asked Kronos. "We could have won."

Percy put a hand to his face, beckoning for silence. He raised his hands, and, concentrating, closed his eyes.

A wall of water rose from in front of Percy. The gods fell to the sandy ground while Percy and his group stood inside the water barrier in front of them. As soon as the wall had been removed, Percy began to shoot blasts of water at them. The gods began to fall back under the assault of the water. They were in a strategically bad position, and were being beaten back relatively fast. Also, the other side of the wall of water was getting closer to Atlantis.

"When we get to Atlantis, the mermen and mermaids will be forced to retreat, as they won't be able to breathe," said Percy. "We will win easily."

"That's brilliant," said Kronos. "How long do you think the gods will last?"

"I have no idea," said Percy. "We're not going to stay to find out. I want you to sneak around and attack Poseidon."

"Roger that," said Kronos. He headed around the perimeter of the ring Percy had created. The gods were unable to see this, as they were focused on the walls of water being sent towards them.

Kronos arrived inside the city, battling mermen on his way to the palace. He arrived at his first obstacle relatively sooner then he had expected. Amphitrite and Triton stood in his way, guarding the entrance to the palace.

"You won't get any farther," said Triton. "Leave this place at once. We have the home turf advantage."

Kronos smiled. "On the contrary. I am much more powerful than you, and my leader will take out your entire fighting force in approximately two minutes. I would advise you to leave."

Triton charged, and Kronos dodged. Amphitrite, however, hit him straight in the forehead with a large rock. Kronos was knocked out.

He seemed to awake in a cave alone on a mountainside. He looked around, feeling his way around the place, and realized he had fallen into a dream. He was about to try to will himself awake, until he saw a light glowing in the distance. He decided to take his dream self towards there.

He came upon a large looking man, strapped to a rock. He thought it might be Prometheus, and he traveled towards him. But when he arrived to see the face of this man, it was not the face of Prometheus. It was Percy.

He was crying, screaming, and kicking. Between fits of rage, he muttered words about something. Kronos took a while to hear it, but eventually he made out some words.

"I am in pain," said Percy silently. "I am in pain."

Kronos tried to touch him, but Percy shivered. "No, none of that."

"Well, what do you want me to do about it, then?" asked Kronos.

Dream Percy didn't respond. Instead he said slowly, "It keeps staring at me. Luring me forwards. But I don't want to return to it. I never want to return to it."

"What is it?" asked Kronos. When Percy would not respond, he pushed harder, urging Percy to say what he was talking about. But he refused to, and instead broke into fits of crying.

"My father's palace, burning," said Percy. "The home of my ancestors, fallen to the ground. The camp from my childhood razed and crushed beneath my own feet. It is necessary. I cannot turn back to that evil."

Kronos sighed. He could not make out dream Percy's problems. He had no idea how real life Percy was doing. He hoped it was well, but he couldn't be sure. The dream Percy gave him the creeps.

"He is dying," said a voice from behind Kronos.

Kronos turned. In front of him, a beautiful young woman with flowing blond hair sat on a nearby rock, wearing a pink dress. She was the spitting image of Athena, but Kronos could sense it wasn't her.

"Annabeth?" asked Kronos.

Annabeth smiled. "Hello, Kronos."

"What do you mean he's dying?" asked Kronos. "I don't understand."

Annabeth sighed. "Oh, Kronos, this would be one instance where I have to intervene in the past. I've come to explain to you Percy's dilemma. He's traumatized. He's afraid to face his past, to accept that it will come again. He's not really dying, but he might as well be on the inside."

"What can I do?" asked Kronos. "Is there even anything I can do? He refuses to listen to me when I talk about you."

Annabeth smiled. "Surprisingly, it is not me you'll have to deal with. That will come easily. No, you must somehow justify to Percy my mother if he is to return to Olympus. You have to find someway to make them get along, or I'm afraid Percy will leave this Earth forever."

"Is that possible?" asked Kronos. "I mean, wouldn't he have to finish the timeline?"

"No," said Annabeth. "If Percy wants, he can give up on the world and let whatever time pass that he wants."

Annabeth stood up. "If you don't find someway to unite our Olympian family," she began, starting to fade, "I'm afraid our lineage will cease to exist, and the world will be thrown into chaos."

She disappeared. Kronos stood. He wasn't sure what to do, but he wasn't able to worry about it long. Voices started to fill his head, and he sat down in his dream, beginning to fall into dream slumber.

And he then woke up in the midst of battle. Triton and Amphitrite were dragging him into the palace.

He attacked their arms, breaking their grips. He jumped up and kicked Triton in the face. Amphitrite tried to retaliate, but Kronos grabbed her arm and flipped her. He moved into the palace with caution.

"Percy," he whispered into a mike, "this is way to easy. There must be something wrong."

He received laughter from the other side. "Of course it is, Kronos. They're all fighting me. I've just been thinking, the siege on Olympus will only be a slight bit longer than this siege. We'll cream them! This war will be over soon, and we'll be able to take on Typhon in no time! Now go forward, to victory!"

The words sounded too perfect to Kronos. He knew for a fact nothing ever went easy for Percy. He wasn't prepared to let his guard down just yet. He turned into the palace.

It was adorned with albacore, shining amidst the ocean waters. Kronos looked out the window to where Percy was. It was a shame he was blowing it up. Poseidon had created such a lovely city. But he supposed if it was to defeat Typhon, it was for the best.

He looked around the entrance room. Stairs stood on two sides. In front of him, in the center of the wall was a large flat screen TV. A card table stood in front of it. The room had light green and blue tiles paving it. Kronos took a step forward, preparing to head towards the stairs.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Kronos," said a man's voice.

A boy stepped out from behind the stairwell, holding a sword. Kronos had never met him, but he had heard about the boy with blond hair and had seen his father at the battle of Mt. Orthyrs.

"Alex Chase," said Kronos. "I suppose you're here to defend Poseidon's house… as a joke? It's not like your mother and him are best friends or anything."

Alex laughed. "Of course not. They hate each other. But this place, I live here. I play poker here every Sunday. And if you think you can just walk in on my friend's house and lay the beatdown, you've got another thing coming, titan or not."

"It's a shame," said Kronos. "I have a feeling I'd have loved to stay for a round in other circumstances. But since you demand it, let's fight."

Kronos brought out his scythe. Alex charged at him with his sword. They clashed in the middle of the room, their weapons locked. They backed away from each other and clashed again. Somehow, Alex was able to match Kronos' strength. They continued to fight though, doing battle amongst a now crumbling palace.

Kronos realized he was making no progress. He needed some kind of plan to beat this boy. He wasn't sure where the power was coming from, but he decided it didn't matter. He backed up yet again and looked above him.

He had found what he was looking for. Above him, a massive chandelier hung. He jumped up and held on to it. He had to be fast, as he knew that the chandelier would break if he held on too long. He started to beat on the ceiling, causing large chunks of rock to fall to the ground and batter Alex. He managed to dodge them all, but they created a maze, and a more dynamic battlefield. Now, Kronos had multiple roots to get to each stairwell. He knew Alex couldn't possibly protect them all. He dropped from the ceiling and headed to the left, unheeded.

"Kronos, halt!" shouted a voice from outside of the palace. Kronos turned from the stairs. It was Percy.

"You stay down here and tire Alex. Defend the building from anyone else. I will go up and personally meet Poseidon in combat."

Kronos shrugged to himself. He figured it was some thing Percy had to do for his ego. "Alright," he shouted, and jumped down towards where he could see Alex from his vantage point. Percy ran past him in the rocks and climbed the stairs.

"So, your leader's got you fending off demigods, huh?" said Alex. "That must not sit well with you."

"Actually, I could care less," said Kronos. He smiled. "On the contrary, I'm honored to be fighting such a skilled opponent. I presume your mother taught you?"

Alex was surprised, but he took the compliment anyways. "She does all her children."

"But you play poker with Poseidon. Surely that's got to do some damage to your relationship with your mother. She's a stickler for relationships; I know that for sure."

"I am a young, mature man," said Alex. "I do what I see is fit. I do not share the same grudges my mother does about Poseidon, nor did we share the same experiences, or viewpoints. My mother had a horrible time in that Poseidon abandoned her when she needed him, but my view is that Amphitrite is a bit twisted and caused that. I am not a slave to my mother; I am a friend."

"Some would call you lucky to hold that relationship with your mother," said Kronos. "Also, if you aren't a slave of the gods, I'd suggest you join us. Our leader is… well, a bit misguided, but his main goal is just. Besides… he could use a little… erm, he could use your opinions."

Alex raised his eyebrows. "I'm afraid I can't comply. And while this conversation has been entertaining, I think we should do battle."

Kronos smiled. "Please, after you." And Alex attacked.

Percy arrived to see his father blasting threats away out the window with his trident. It was there; that was good. Percy had feared he would place it somewhere else, but it was with Poseidon.

Poseidon didn't seem to notice, and Percy probably could have taken him pretty easily like that, but Percy wasn't about to fight his old man without giving him an honorable chance. So he coughed into his hand.

Poseidon stopped and methodically turned towards Percy. He looked tired, and wrinkles showed on his face. He was frowning.

"The war tires you, Poseidon," said Percy. "Or am I wrong?"

"My son has died," said Poseidon. "That is why I frown."

Percy silently flinched. He hadn't realized how much his father cared about him until that moment. Percy had always assumed that his father was more focused on his life as a god, and he had been okay with that since his father was not a normal father. But he had never realized how much his death would affect Poseidon.

Percy regained his composure. "I'm sorry," he said rather quietly, "but I'll have to take you down. I am in need of something that you have in order to achieve my goal."

"Why not just ask for it, then?" said Poseidon. "I have grown old. I am so tired of wars. It seems, at this rate, that Olympus will fall rather swiftly. I wonder if there is anything we can even do."

"Olympus was destined to fall since the day the gods gained their pride, and it will not stand anymore while they have it."

"You'd be surprised," said Poseidon. "Most of the Olympians have given up. They have nothing to be proud of anymore. We are finally weak."

Percy hadn't been expecting this, but he continued to push. "Look outside your window. A wall of air comes towards Atlantis. It will arrive in under a minute. It can disappear, but you need to surrender your weapons. You may retreat to Olympus."

Poseidon looked at Percy inquisitively. "You want my trident?"

"Give it here, or else your people will perish by the thousands," said Percy.

Poseidon kneeled before Percy and dropped his trident. Percy looked out the window. The gods had been pushed back to the city walls, and the wall of air was closing in on Atlantis. He dropped it, and shouted at full volume.

"VICTORY! RETREAT!"

The sound abounded through the water. It was louder than an avalanche, more powerful than boulders. With the announcement of his victory magnified, Apollo and Artemis fell to the ground, defeated. They had joined Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Dionysus. With Poseidon surrendered, that meant that more than half the gods had been taken out.

Percy jumped out the window to the palace, headed towards his base.

The ceiling was collapsing in on Alex and Kronos. They were locked in the midst of intense combat, parrying and dodging each other attacks. Kronos had gained the upper hand because of his unique weapon, but had been able to do much more. His time capabilities were null in Poseidon's palace, but he didn't need them.

It was when a giant crashed between the fighters that Percy declared victory. Kronos and Alex ran for the door to escape the palace. Outside, they continued their combat, Kronos being backed up into the gods.

He hacked at Ares and Athena, bringing them down. Hera fell soon after, and Zeus was left to fend for himself. He weakly battled Edward with his laser gun, Grace with her fists, Kronos with his scythe, Beckendorf with his tech, and Phil with some basic spells. He was unable to succeed. With a sigh, Zeus retreated, flying towards the surface. The siege of Atlantis was over, with the gods defeated easily.

Percy arrived on the scene soon after. He laughed as he joyously twirled the trident around like a little child. "We've won, you guys. And in record time."

The group gathered together, leaving the passed out gods lying on the ground. Alex, wherever he was, was not showing his face. He had been outnumbered at the end, and his mother had taught him when to retreat. This battle was a good time.

"Only one more to go," said Percy happily.

"Yeah," said Kronos. "Come on, let's go to the surface."

And so the group headed for the surface, thoughts of the final battle swirling through their heads.


	14. Chapter 13: The Siege of Olympus

Chapter 13

The Siege of Olympus

It only took the group a day to prepare for the next siege. They slept, ate, and prepared for the battle. It was only them, no reinforcements. Percy decided that they could take the gods alone.

They arrived at the elevator. The elevator man was not there, it was empty. They headed up the elevator, each wondering what the end of their campaign would bring.

In his pockets, Kronos carried ancient scripts on the Spear of Power. He figured that they might need the pages to create it.

When the elevator reached the top, the doors opened to a bevy of demigods. They stared angrily at the group. Percy marched out of the doors, eyeing all of them carefully.

"Is this the best Olympus could do?" he asked them all. "They send their children to the front lines to take me out? Please, this must be an insult. The gods want to piss me off. Do they really think that you can take me? No, lay your weapons down now. I hate Olympus, but not enough to stop me from sparing innocent lives."

"We will not back down," said Annabeth, stepping forward. She got in Percy's face, staring at his eyes. "And of course," she began to mouth, "Professor Kronos."

Kronos cringed. "I'm afraid we must cross swords unless you comply, Ms. Chase. Our cause is an important one. If we fail, much bad could come to this world."

"I'm sure," said Annabeth. "Oh, and I don't suppose you've met my mother, have you?"

Annabeth motioned to Athena, who had just arrived. She stood in the back of the demigods, arms crossed, Aegis on her shoulder, frowning. "The gods will arrive swiftly, I assure you," she informed them.

"It is of no matter," said Percy. "Surrender or die, that is what I offer you. I needn't spend all day on this while Zeus escapes with his weapon."

Athena scowled and held her sword towards Percy. "If you think you can just walk into Olympus and take the Master Bolt, you're a fool. I don't know who you are, but I don't care. Leave now, or face the wrath of Olympus."

Percy stomped on the ground and an earthquake erupted from beneath him. It forced all of the demigods back, and most fell. Only a couple (including Annabeth) could stay standing. Percy brought a wave from the clouds around him and froze those who had fallen.

The remaining demigods sunk back into formation, Athena in the middle of them. The quest group charged, and the demigods charged as well. They clashed, and Athena grabbed the nearest opponent by the arm and brought him into the air. It was Beckendorf, fully covered in armor. She could not see his identity.

"Well," said Athena, "we've got our first prisoner. I do believe the phrase is, 'an eye for an eye,' no? Please, Silena, I believe Kronos took someone from you…

"NO!" shouted Percy, and he was about to blast Athena but Kronos got in front of him. He shouted at Athena, pretty much muttering gibberish at this point. Kronos was unable to head towards either demigod, and he was forced to his knees.

"No," said Kronos, "horrible consequences. Don't. You'll regret it! NO!"

Beckendorf struggled in Athena's grip, and then he fell to the ground. He had escaped.

"Oh, thank my father," said Kronos. He looked at Beckendorf, and with horror realized that one of his arms was missing. In its place was a bloody stump. At that moment, Kronos was reduced to crying.

Likewise, Silena had jumped back in horror when Beckendorf's helmet had fallen off, revealing his identity. She screamed, covered in his blood.

"Lovely reunion," muttered Beckendorf. He stood up and punched a surprised Athena in the face, falling back in line with Percy and the hysterical Kronos.

"Why would you do this, Beckendorf?" asked Annabeth, who was one of the only demigods who could still stomach words.

"If we don't get the Master Bolt soon, the world will fall into chaos," said Beckendorf. "You're fighting for the wrong side."

"YOU SOUND JUST LIKE LUKE!" shouted Silena. Beckendorf cringed. He remembered how Percy had told him about Silena and Luke's relationship. Annabeth seemed likewise embarrassed.

"What?" asked Kronos through hysterical sobs.

"Luke kind of… um, seduced Silena to get her to be your spy," said Percy.

"NO!" he shouted, and proceeded to cry even more, now adding hysterical screams to his banter.

"Shit," said Beckendorf, "when did he get so soft? Why the fuck wasn't he crying when the war was going on?"

"He's emotionally dead," said Percy. "I don't think he'll be able to fight."

Percy grabbed the papers in Kronos' pocket and put them in a folder and put it on a crate. Edward offered to take it back with their supplies, and Percy accepted.

The battle commenced again amid Kronos' wails for some sanity, and the demigods began to fall and join their frozen brothers. Percy was able to not kill any of them, but some were badly damaged.

"Annabeth," began Athena, "I'm going to try to sneak behind their lines. This is very important. I need you to hold the line for an hour. It's severely important. Do you think you can do it?"

"Yes," said Annabeth confidently. Athena smiled and ran off.

"Oh, look, Olympus' finest fighter has run off," laughed Percy. "What are you gonna do now?"

Annabeth charged at Percy, sword swinging. He was completely caught off guard, and began to fall back.

"Beckendorf, dammit, come fend off this… obnoxious girl," he said. Beckendorf complied and grabbed Annabeth's arms, holding her still. She broke free and continued to fight, but it didn't matter. Percy had escaped from her emotional grip, and he was able to fight at full potential.

Athena knocked out Edward with one punch to the large green noggin. She grabbed the folder which he had placed next to the weapons of power.

"What's this?" she asked herself.

Kronos had fallen asleep amidst the battle. His brain had told him to shut down, and so he did. He relaxed peacefully on a rock, joined finally by his wife Rhea whom Zeus had stayed close to. He saw Beckendorf and Silena in the distance, grown up, enjoying the day.

"… found the papers on the crate," said a voice from next to him.

He turned. It was the outline of Percy. He was older, and was sitting at a dinner table with two female and two male outlines. Kronos could not tell who they were.

"Well, of course," said a voice. "Obviously, my wife knew that something was up with those papers. You might as well post "confidential" right on them and connect an alarm to them."

The scene shifted, and Kronos saw Typhon planning on papers in front of him. He was moving forces across a table, taking down major fortresses with his plastic soldier figurines, representing real deaths.

"Soon, Perseus Jackson will be mine," said Typhon. "I shall finally have my sweet revenge, and nothing can get in my way!"

Kronos could tell Typhon didn't know about the Spear of Power. His dream shifted once again.

"Do you like turtles?" asked Alex.

"Do I like… what?" asked Kronos dreamily.

"I was wondering because turtles have been an excellent source of myths and legends throughout the years! Did you know that a turtle was said to be able to see the spirits of people at night?"

"I…crap, I have to wake up," moaned dream Kronos. He willed himself to wake up, but Alex continued to stare at him, pestering him about turtles.

"Do you know why the turtle crossed the line of battle?" asked Alex mischievously.

"Why?" asked Kronos weakly.

"To steal the Spear of Power!" smiled Alex, as if he knew something Kronos didn't.

"The Spear of Power," read Athena to herself. "What… what is this?"

It looked to Percy as if the battle was over. He laughed. The demigods were lying on the ground, frozen, paralyzed, or just ko'd. He knew the gods would be weak and defeated easily, and he walked slowly through the city.

He saw the mountainside burning and was reminded of the last time he had seen Olympus like this. He had just seen it burned to the ground by Kronos' forces, and he had just saved it from destruction. Now he had brought destruction, and he felt like a master of everything, controlling the elements, and the rise and fall of civilization with only his hands, acting like a conductor's.

He then remembered the good memories which he had experienced in Olympus. He cringed. He wouldn't face it. He denied everything, and to ignore it, he began to walk triumphantly through the streets laughing. He figured he didn't need to rush the attack on the main hall. Zeus would not leave. He would wait to give up, knowing he was an old fool.

Beckendorf watched Percy worrying about him. He figured that Percy was right, though. He walked slowly, watching the fires blaze. They were dancing happily, as if out of the ashes, something amazing would come. It was almost like they were laughing at him. He was a little messed up in the head too, but he was able to stay somewhat sane. He turned back to look at Silena, resting peacefully behind him. She looked almost content, although Beckendorf figured that wouldn't be so out of question. He was alive, after all, even if he had betrayed her.

He looked up at the sky, but it was clear. He sat on a rock and began to relax. He thought he heard someone laugh as he sat, but when he looked around, no one was there. He figured it must have been his imagination.

"The weapon used by Eros' father. Made by combining the three weapons of power. Passed down through to Kronos, who split it through danger. It is the most powerful weapon in the universe."

Athena stared at the paper, smiling dastardly. She grabbed the two other weapons of power in the room and headed out.

"I hope Zeus enjoys his early Christmas present."


	15. Part 3: Battle for the Spear

PART 3

THE BATTLE FOR THE SPEAR

Chapter 14

The Tide Turns

Percy and Beckendorf continued to march upwards towards where the gods were waiting. They were unsure of the scene at the bottom of the hill. Kronos was probably still having a breakdown, but Percy figured it didn't matter. It would be over soon.

Beckendorf was having similar thoughts. Percy was powerful enough to repair his arm, but a wound had still been left on his head. He was hoping for the end of the war, as it might mean he could return to normal life with Silena. For a year and a half he had missed those blissful days where he had hung out with Silena, as well as the ones with his other friends, but mostly Silena. He wondered if the gods would accept the change with ease, or whether Percy would have to persuade them. He hoped for the first option, but feared it would be the latter.

The cold winds began to blow heavily as they continued to climb the mountain. Percy was losing his drunken-like stupor, and was beginning to grunt. He wanted to be over with the war and to go to a distant planet where he could meditate in piece, alone.

They stopped about three quarters of the way up. Beckendorf needed a breather. Percy made a fire and they sat down on nearby rocks. The blazes of the battle below had not yet reached the point they were at yet.

"Aren't you going to miss life here?" asked Beckendorf.

"Yeah, probably," admitted Percy sadly, "but I feel like if I continue on here, I won't be able to control myself. I'll lose it. I need to be in a quiet place where no one can mess with my head. Trust me when I say it's for the best."

"You don't have to do this, Percy," said Beckendorf. "You can stay here. Forge a new life with the Olympians. You can have the peace you've waited for here with only a little more work."

"I appreciate that you and Kronos and the rest of the group are worried about me Beckendorf, but don't try to stop me," said Percy. "You'll only end up blaming yourself for the inevitable. That won't do."

"Percy, what if everything doesn't work out the way you wanted it to? What then? Will you just leave Olympus to decay? Your friends and family? Percy, I beg of you, think about what your doing. For me, for Silena, for Annabeth, for Kronos. Hell, do it for everyone, even the ones you hate. If everything I've heard is true, you've created everyone, even the people you don't like. Don't give up on your people."

Percy sat silently for a minute. "Let's get walking."

"Percy-

"Let's get walking."

He didn't wait for Beckendorf. He continued to climb the steps to the top of the mountain where the hall of the gods lay. Beckendorf sighed and picked him up, trudging behind Percy sadly.

They arrived at the top of the mountain only a few minutes later. The golden doors of the hall were closed and barred. They dominated the scene, and for most they would probably enforce the powerfulness of the gods. But for Percy, the sight was laughable. He found this attempt at first impressions petty, almost like Zeus was trying to fill his ego with the doors. He moved back, and with a flick of his fingers, the doors blazed to life.

The doors fell forward creating a ramp to the hall. Smoke filled the air. Percy could not see anything.

And then a blast of lightning filled the air, hitting Percy square in the chest. He fell back; the blast was much too powerful to be that of Zeus' bolt. He had experienced that pain before and knew what it felt like. This was something else.

"That was just the hors d'oeuvres!" shouted Athena's voice from amid the smoke. She walked out in full armor, surrounded by a powerful aura. A smile was on her face, and she laughed at the look of bewilderment on Percy's face.

The smoke cleared. Zeus stood in regal and modern clothing, the finest Percy had ever seen. He wore a usual pinstripe suit with accents of gold, silver, and jewels strategically placed. He was more radiant then any of the gods behind him, who were all covered in the aura Percy had seen on Athena. And in Zeus' hand, something golden rested.

"The Spear of Power!" shouted Athena triumphantly. "You're plans have backfired! In your foolish attempt to destroy Olympus, you have rebuilt it even better! It will rise from the ashes you have created, mirroring a phoenix!"

And at that moment Percy observed buildings literally rise from the rubble. Marble columns, golden roofs, jewel encrusted fountains, beautiful gardens, and luxurious albacore and silver swimming pools rose out of the ground, causing the ashes to fall off the side of the mountain. It had all happened with the flick of a wrist from Zeus.

"Beautiful speech," said Percy, clapping. He forced a smile. "You may find it easy to show off, but I will not be so easy to beat back."

With lightning speed, Athena appeared in front of him and punched him in the gut. He backed up from the force of the blow, completely unprepared. The gods came at him like bullets, each damaging a part of him. He was covered in pain.

"Retreat!" shouted Percy weakly to Beckendorf. He didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed Percy's hand and sped down the hill, Percy's body a buffer between him and the gods' onslaught of attacks. He screamed for reinforcements all the way down.

The gods were in fast pursuit, but they weren't using their super speed. They seemed content with the idea of toying with Percy and his allies. When they both reached the bottom, Percy created a barrier between himself and the gods.

"Come on," he said to the others. They all gathered around, and they disappeared from the face of Olympus, landing on Rachael's couch. They were piled on top of each other, each of them moaning.

"Could someone please get off my foot?" asked Grace. "I mean, we should really sort this out guys."

Percy groaned and got off the top of the pile, followed by Kronos and Beckendorf, and then the rest of the group sorted themselves out.

"What was that about?" asked Kronos curiously. "You just kind of came running down, freaking out and stuff. What went on while you were getting to the palace?"

"Athena stole our stuff, that's what happened," said Edward. "She snuck behind our lines and knocked me out with one punch to the head. I stood no chance. I would guess that she read the papers that you had brought, and now…

"The gods have the Spear of Power in their hands," said Percy. "Well that's just wonderful. What are we supposed to do now? Give up? I don't think Zeus will be able to handle Typhon by himself. He'll get crushed in battle."

"We'll call our allies for help," said Edward. "The gods may be powerful, but my people's tech will come in handy. And I don't think they'll be jumping up and down when they see an army of Hades' dead soldiers coming towards them. We can still win!"

"It'll take forever," said Kronos, "and I'm not sure how willing Hades will be. If he thinks we will lose the battle-

"No," said a voice from behind them.

It was Nico. His arms were crossed, and he looked a little stupefied, but determined. "Hades is not the same as he once was. The odds don't matter that much any more. It is the cause which he will pay attention to, not how likely the gods are to kill you. You will have full support from Hades."

"I know my people will be willing to help their leader, Percy," said Edward. "They love you up in space. You're our hero. They would be honored to serve you, and even more so to give up their lives for you."

"It is decided, then," said Percy, "we will continue with the war effort. I'm not sure how powerful Zeus is now, but I hope we're able to take him."

"He has split his power among the gods," said Kronos. "When you defeat them, it will temporarily take out whatever part of the spear's power you fought against. This is an advantage we have that Zeus doesn't know of."

"So if we defeat 6 gods, they will only be half as powerful," said Beckendorf.

"Exactly," said Percy. "Let's rest for a day. I don't think we're ready to jump into battle just yet."

"That's agreed," grunted Kronos as he flopped onto a nearby bed. The others followed suit slowly until it was only Grace and Percy awake.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you, Percy," said Grace.

"Yeah?" asked Percy.

"Well, I recently had a prophecy," said Grace. "It was about a year ago, and it was a strange and long one. I can't remember the whole thing very well, but I remember one part very vividly for some reason. It was something about how you come back to seal your future under a rock. It didn't seem to make much sense, but I thought it might be important."

"I appreciate it, Grace," said Percy. "It might very well be an important piece of the puzzle we're putting together. Please, update me on anything else you might come across."

"I will," said Grace. She headed for her bed and began to snore. It was a full moon. Percy laughed, remembering how Phil had reacted the last time she snored. He pondered what would happen to Phil, a mortal, when he left for the moon. He was sure that Kronos and Grace would protect him, as well as the others, but he wasn't sure about the Olympians. He could never be sure the Olympians would comply with his orders, but he had hoped they would because he planned for Kronos to take the spear. He thought Kronos would be able to rule fairly, as he was accomplished in government positions.

It led him to wonder if it was right to remove Phil from the mortal world. Had he been wrong in his decision to trust his friend? It bothered him, because he was comparing one of his best friends to a zoo animal removed from its habitat. He didn't want to look at his friend like an animal, and so he sat on the edge of his bed, mad at himself and the world. In the end, he decided it was best. He figured that despite Phil being freed from the bliss of normal life, it was more favorable to be knowledgeable. It was almost cruel to hide the world from the mortals, unless it was fully protected. They could give the gods some tips, probably.

And then he began to think about Annabeth. Had he been cruel to her, too? Was he not treating her like some animal as well, without feelings? He knew that what he did was for the good of the world, but he supposed he could have handled his words a little better. Still, he sighed. He felt like he had been trapped, and that he was in such a position where he could not do anything, only sit and wait, or something would go terribly wrong.

Another roll across the bed caused another roll to another side of his mind. He pondered how he was toying with Beckendorf and Silena's minds by engineering this war, and how it was affecting Kronos as well. He moaned; he was messing up so many people.

He meditated on what Beckendorf had said about him being responsible for the good and the bad people. Should he truly care about Athena's feelings too? It wouldn't have been the first time. He had spared her at the end of their battle to the death in the arena. For a while they had gotten along, but she had turned on him in the end. He wondered why she hated Poseidon so much.

He turned to face Nico, who was sleeping on the ground in the corner. He went over to him and poked his head, attempting to wake him up.

"What is it?" asked Nico. "It's, like, 12."

"I need some emotional support. I'm curious about something too."

"Emotional support at 12 at night. Of course I can do that, Percy," said Nico. A joyous smile was placed on his face, signaling his sarcasm.

"Thanks, Nico," said Percy. "I really appreciate it."

"That bad, huh?" asked Nico. "Oh man, you definitely need some support right now. Okay man, I'm seriously here for you. Let's take a look at that question first."

"Okay," said Percy. "So I was wondering, why is Athena mad at Poseidon? I mean, I know about Athens and all, but that doesn't seem like much…

"It isn't," said Nico. "Athena was angered at Poseidon for something that happened a very long time ago. Something Hades told me about only a few months ago. You see, it began at a very impressionable time for Athena, the teenage years."

"It happened when she was about 13. She had been born at 10 years old because of the headache and stuff, you know about that. Zeus had an important mission which he had to go on for 5 years. It was a desperate mission, and he entrusted his new child to Poseidon to take care of during that time."

"For the first 3 years or so, they had an amazing relationship. Poseidon loved his niece and his niece loved him back. They went to festivals, feasts, the beach, and a bunch more stuff together. Like two peas in a pod, they were inseparable. Nothing could get between them."

"Then, Poseidon's loving girlfriend died mysteriously. Poseidon found her dead body somewhere along the beaches, and he cried. Athena comforted him, and it was not that which tore them apart. It was what came after. The thing came in the form of a beautiful and controlling woman named Amphitrite who had had her eyes on Poseidon for a long time."

"Wait, did Amphitrite-

"Yeah, probably," said Nico. "She was never a very caring person about those who she didn't know. Probably straight up stabbed her or something. Cleaned up the situation too. To this day, no one has told Poseidon I think. A shame really. He was pretty in love. Infatuated with that girl who died. I met her once. She hinted that Amphitrite did it."

"So, anyways, Amphy was devastatingly beautiful in her early years. I mean, she's still a good-looking woman, but she was amazing back then. Poseidon was infatuated, and fell right into her little controlling hands. And being the controlling woman she was, Amphitrite needed a servant. And who better than a 16-year-old girl who lived in the house with them for two more years? Athena was put to work by Amphitrite and Poseidon was completely oblivious to it. He would only realize his faults until it was too late. The damage had been done to Athena. She hated his guts."

"That's how it all went down, Percy. That's why Athena is so hateful of your father. A valid reason, although not for a thousand years. He did much to gain her favor, including supporting Fred Chase, which was a recent event. But she never could forgive him. It caused her to swear herself to virginity later on, fearing that she would fall under such a spell of a charming god. It was kind of like Artemis, who did the same because her siblings were all such flirts when she was young. She didn't want to be a fool like them."

"Oh, yeah, Artemis," said Percy. "I kind of forgot about her vow…

"What, you have a crush on Artemis or something?" asked Nico jokingly.

"Actually, Alex had a mad crush on her. I think he still does. But you are never to tell anyone I said that, or I'll behead you right then and there!"

Nico laughed. "That's what I like to hear. The same old banter we used to share when we were normal demigods chilling at camp. I would urge you not to give up on Olympus, Percy. You'll miss so many great things and times. It just isn't worth leaving."

Percy sighed. "I can't face it, Nico. Trust me, I appreciate your worries, and I understand them all, but it's just not for me. I mean, I was thinking about the effects it would have, but I'm afraid I'd go crazy even contemplating it. I'm really sorry, Nico."

"I'm sorry too, bro," said Nico, patting him on the back. "But I understand that you've made your decision already. My only request is that you stop to consider the possibility later, before you make your decision. I think it's be worth your while."

"I promise, Nico," said Percy. "Thanks for everything. G night."

And he flopped onto his bed, letting dreams overtake him.

Chapter 15

All Out War

The group woke up to a breakfast of bacon and eggs. The scene looked normal, with a few members reading the paper and sipping orange juice. Slowly they began to sit down on the couch or on their beds to gather to discuss their plans.

Rachael had told them her parents were home. They had just arrived from a business trip and were constantly checking up on her. She had told them she was going on a short vacation with her friends, and that she'd be back soon.

"That's fine," said Percy. "We won't be using your room much longer. When the battle starts, we'll have a mobile base."

"I've already got that covered," said Edward. "Some of my men are headed towards Olympus right now with a ship. They just need us to break the ice and open up the area near the elevator."  
"Then we'll do that today?" asked Percy.

"It's agreed," said Edward. He grabbed a piece of bacon and chewed on it thoughtfully a bit. "We'll leave by the end of the hour."

And indeed they did. They filed out of the window one by one and walked towards the Empire State Building, prepared for a long battle.

When they had all stuffed themselves into the elevator, they began to make jokes on the long ride up. Some of them mocked Apollo's stupid elevator music playing in the background while others talked about the many faults of the gods. They were trying to make the best of a bad situation.

"I bet when we get up there, we'll push right through them!" said Beckendorf.

"Yeah, or maybe they'll put the demigods on the front lines!" laughed Kronos. "Boy, we'd win pretty easily! I can't wait for that!"

The doors opened. Kronos found himself face to face with an army of angry looking demigods carrying enchanted weapons.

"Shit," he said.

They descended upon the poor souls in the elevator rather quickly. They kept jabbing Kronos with their swords and he could barely move. Finally, he jumped over them and rolled on the ground, dodging multiple attempts to stab at him. The other members of Percy's group moved out, engaging demigods in battle. Their weapons were powerful and they were having a hard time fighting.

Percy once again found himself face to face with his ex who was like last time leading the demigods. She hacked and slashed at him, and he defended by summoning large rocks to him to block the hits. He was unable to strike back, and continued to be pushed back until Beckendorf came to the scene.

He engaged Annabeth in combat and pushed Percy out of the way.

"Thanks, man," whispered Percy.

"No problem."

He moved forwards, trying to get out of the mass of bodies. He finally managed to slide out the top of the mob.

Percy got a good view of the scene from where he was. The demigods were retreating, but they looked like they could take some more hits. Percy needed to do something so that the ship could land fast.

He punched the earth and sent an earthquake like he had last time. It sent the demigods back, but they were able to get back up more easily. Percy was worried that they would come back, but Annabeth ordered them to retreat to a further position.

Percy wiped sweat off of his brow. He signaled to Edward and Edward said some unrecognizable words into his walkie-talkie. Soon after the spaceship had landed on the mountain face. It was large enough to house an army base, and the inside was layered with plush carpet and beautiful paints.

"You have a good sense of interior design," noted Kronos.

"We try, my friend," said Edward.

There was adequate room for most of the group. They were only a few rooms short.

"It's okay," said Grace. "Me and Phil can share a room; we've done it before-

"Oh hell no," said Kronos. "You will not. Beckendorf and I will share a room and Percy will do the same with Nico. That's the arrangement, like it or not."

"We shouldn't be here too long anyways," said Percy. "It should only take a couple of days."

They set up their rooms and agreed to meet in the hallway in one hour. In their rooms, sets of armor had been laid out (two for those sharing rooms). They studied them to see what powers they held. Percy received armor that would increase his speed, while Kronos received armor that made him lighter on his feet and his fire burn hotter. Beckendorf got invisible armor and Phil got super protective armor, as he was the mortal. The rest found various types in their respective rooms.

"These things are great!" said Percy. "How'd you make them?"

"Our scientists are working by the hour," said Edward.

"I think I could use this invisible armor for some stealth missions," said Beckendorf.

"You wanna swap?" asked Grace.

"I think we're fine with our respective armors," said Kronos. "We got them for a reason, you know."

Grace looked disappointed, but she returned to her room. Eventually, the settling of the group was finished and they emerged to discuss war plans.

"We need to create a strategic defense at the bottom of the mountain," said Edward. "We should stay on the defensive until the gods' power is cut in two."

"I'll make some steel fortifications for your men to shoot from," said Percy. "Nico, when are Hades' men arriving?"

"Very soon," said Nico. "I believe within the hour. Hades notes that he suspects an attack soon."

"We're lead to believe they'll send out Hermes first," said Julia. "He's always been the front man."

"Yes, I'd say that's very likely," said Percy.

"Will it be Hermes alone?" asked Rachael. "Surely they don't think one god can take us all?"

"Your right," said Phil. "Take a look out the window."

Percy maneuvered to the window and looked out. Hermes marched between a mix of imperial troops and automatons.

"I hate those things," said Percy. "I had some bad experiences with them."

"I think we've all heard," said Nico.

"Let's go out there and fight them!" said Edward. "We shouldn't let them crawl on board the ship!"

The group arrived armed outside of the ship. Hermes stood stagnant in front of them.

"By order of the Olympians Council, Olympus is officially at war," he announced.

"We know!" shouted Beckendorf.

"It is customary to announce it," said Hermes. "In olden times, savages would not know the difference between a squabble and a war."

"Pardon, I feel a little insulted," said Kronos. "Perhaps you could issue an apology? I suppose that's customary in public relations."

Hermes scowled. "Hilarious. Prepare to face the wrath of the Olympian Army."

The automatons began to methodically march towards the group. Edward's troops got into readied positions and began to fire.

The automatons raced down the hill swiftly for large machines, as did the imperial troops. They threw spears and clashed swords. Kronos was the first to engage, burning some into pools of liquid metal. Beckendorf was next on the attack, throwing grenades at the automatons. They were blown to pieces. The soldiers began to fall, one by one. Some were captured and dragged to the spaceship, but a few casualties happened during the battle.

The automatons continued to clash with the fighters. The aliens came out to meet them in battle, swords clashing. The original group of fighters stayed close to each other in the middle, trying to fend off some enemy troops.

"How long would you estimate we can keep this up?" asked Phil.

"A little while longer," said Percy. "We'll have to branch out in the end to take the last of the automatons."

Percy was on target. When the automatons were too large in number, the group broke off and took them separately. Percy finished his and went to face Hermes.

"Surrender now and you won't have to receive any injuries," said Percy. "I guarantee you, it's worth it."

"I will never fall to the levels of scum like you," said Hermes angrily. He charged and stabbed at Percy with his caduceus, which was surprisingly sharp.

A flurry of stabs hit Percy, but he did not back down. He blocked the ones he could until he backed up to regain his breath.

"Feeling the heat?" asked Hermes gleefully.

"Of course not," said Percy. "I'm just getting warmed up."

He flung his sword out of hand and jumped at Hermes. Hermes was taken by surprise and pushed backwards. He dropped his caduceus.

They were locked in a wrestling position, grasping each other's hands. They fell to the ground and began to roll around.

Percy managed to get Hermes locked to the ground and began to punch his face repeatedly. After a few fists worth, he stopped.

"Ready to surrender now?" asked Percy.

"Never!" shouted Hermes. He head-butted Percy.

Percy was taken off guard, but he quickly regained composure. He resumed his punching routine, this time not stopping until Hermes was knocked out.

Percy got up and looked around. Puddles of metal and broken parts littered the ground. The imperial soldiers struggled with their captors, who were sending them to a jail cell at a nearby base.

"Bring Hermes into the base!" shouted Percy. "I want him treated respectfully!"  
So some men came to help drag Hermes into the base. He was laid in bed and given a tray of food to eat when he awoke. The guards to his room locked handcuffs around his arm. Kronos waited with him.

He awoke a few minutes later. "Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in our base," said Kronos. "I suggest you sit back and relax. This war should be over soon."

Hermes sat pensively for a moment. "I don't like this."

"Of course you don't," said Kronos. "But there's nothing you can do, so relax a little. Our boss wants no harm done to you, and quite frankly, I don't either."

"Who is your commander?" asked Hermes.

"I'm afraid he'd like to keep that confidential," said Hades. "It would be rude to say without his permission."

Hermes sighed. "I'd like to know who defeated me, but okay." He fell back in bed, defeated.

"Ah, trust me, this will all turn out fine," said Kronos. "I know no one every told you this, but I helped out Abe Lincoln during the Civil War."

"That was you?" asked Hermes.

"You bet," said Kronos. "Old Abe kept his promise, I see."

"He told me he had other mythological help, but I never suspected…

"Of course you didn't," said Kronos.

"Why are you looking for the spear in the first place?" asked Hermes.

"To defeat Typhon," responded Kronos. Alarms blared across the spaceship.

"Well, looks like its time for battle," said Kronos. He took off towards the front door.

Chapter 16

The War Rages On

Over the course of that day, Percy would have many similar battles. Each would end with him taking captive a god or goddess. Occasionally, two would come at the same time. The method would always be the same, but the interesting parts of the battles were what happened between and after them. Conversations that happened with the captives, or special missions someone ordered.

Some of the original fighters would switch out, and eventually Hades' forces arrived. It became apparent to the Olympians that Hades would be of no help to them.

The first captive would be Hephaestus. He was conscious when he arrived in the base, and he went rather easily. He was able to tell when he was defeated.

He was set down in a single bedroom. Kronos was there waiting for him, as he planned to do this for all the captured gods.

"May I get you something to eat or drink?" he asked politely.

"Yeah," said Hephaestus. "I'd love some water, please. And, I'd like to see my son, if you don't mind."

"Of course," said Kronos.

"Wait one second," said Hephaestus. "You had Beckendorf with you for a while. How is he?"

"I assure you, he was treated excellently," said Kronos. "I kind of… legally adopted him, to."

Hephaestus shrugged. "That's nice, I guess."

Kronos left and ushered to Beckendorf. "It's your dad."

Beckendorf inched into his father's room.

"Don't keep your old man waiting, my boy," said Hephaestus. "Come in, for Zeus' sake."

Beckendorf walked up to his father. "Hey, dad."

"Hello, my son," said Hephaestus. "I think the first thing I want to say is that I'm happy to see you, no matter what the circumstances. Some of the gods have forgotten what is important in life, but I have not."

"It's nice to see you too, dad," said Beckendorf. "Kind of nice to have someone to talk to after all this time, to be honest."

"I can understand that," said Hephaestus. "I would ask why you joined the other side."

"They have better ideas, dad!" said Beckendorf. "They're trying to stop Typhon using the Spear of Power, but they don't trust that kind of power in the hands of Olympus."

"I don't blame them," said Hephaestus. "But why do you think your leader is any better?"

"He is of the first generation, apparently," said Beckendorf. "You know, the one before Eros."

Hephaestus raised his eyebrows. "Eros' father? This is interesting. Something I didn't expect, in all honesty."

"Yeah," said Beckendorf. "I think you'd like to join, maybe if you knew more. Our leader is really cool… even if he has some flaws."

"Like what?" asked Hephaestus.

"Well, he's not able to accept some things from his past," said Beckendorf. "I'm kind of worried about him."

"I think you need to take care of him," said Hephaestus. "But maybe I can help. What kind of problems?"

"Well, he's still kind of mad at his ex, even though she really was just looking out for him," said Beckendorf. "I mean, she was right about him studying too much."

"May I just say that this leader sounds familiar," said Hephaestus. "If I'm lead to believe that we're thinking about the same person, he needs to get his act together Beckendorf. I'm sure you can't deny or confirm anything because you're friends, but you need to look out for him."

"I… I will, dad," said Beckendorf.

"Good. Now go, and stop worrying about your past connections. Nothing gets done that way." Smiling, Hephaestus clapped him on the back. Beckendorf returned the smile, and walked out the room.

"That's my boy," whispered Hephaestus. "Good luck, Jackson."

Next came Alex, who Percy accompanied.

"I must say," began Alex, "if I was a normal person, I would have overlooked the jinx you've placed on yourself, but usually a general will go prancing around shouting his name. Perhaps you'd like to… confirm your identity? Because I have something that might be of interest to you."

"No," said Percy.

"Really? Because I had this vision that is of _much_ importance to you, I'd think," said Alex. "I mean, assuming you are who I think you are."

"I don't want to hear it, Alex," said Percy.

"Of course you don't," said Alex. "You're still having emotional troubles from before the war. That much was clear when I saw you originally. Seriously, Percy, get over it. This is completely unrelated to the war going on right now. You're gonna go insane."

"I think I already am insane," said Percy. "That's not a problem to me anymore. All I have to do is defeat Typhon and leave."

"Anyways, the vision," said Alex, ignoring him. "I was looking at myself in a mirror after everybody thought you'd died. According to my mother, I was hunched over, repeating the same thing over and over again. 'Percy's coming again, Percy's coming again, the world's gonna end.'"

"I'm sorry, what was the last part?" asked Percy.

"The world is gonna end?"

"Isn't that a stupid Mayan prophecy?" asked Percy.

"Yeah," said Alex. "But stupid prophecies are based on stuff. And I don't think it's a coincidence that I dreamt that. There wouldn't be any possibility that something bad like that could happen, right?"

Percy swallowed.

"RIGHT?"

"No, of course not," said Percy. "It's impossible. Completely and utterly impossible."

"You sound like a person who is about to deeply regret his actions," said Alex. "If there's something you did, I _strongly suggest_ you tell me about it now."

"No, it's nothing you should worry about," said Percy. "It would only happen if Typhon got the Spear of Power, which is impossible. He won't reach here until-

"December 22nd," said Alex. "Very bad date. I don't really believe what you're saying. Whatever you did, get the fuck rid of it somehow."

"It's fine!" said Percy. "Now go, like, sleep or something."

"I guess this is my room?" Alex asked when Percy pointed to it.

"Yeah," said Percy. "It's-

Just then, Grace and Rachael arrived. They were carrying Artemis between them.

"Oh shit," said Alex. "Is she okay? She's not hurt or anything, right?"

"I'm fine," said Artemis. "Chill out, for Zeus' sake. I don't need you freaking over my every wound like some babysitter. I'm a grown woman."

Alex sighed. "Excuse me for caring for anybody. Let me just stop all charitable acts-

"Well look at that!" said Nico, appearing from the hallway. "You two already sound like an old married couple!"

"Nico, you son of a-

"No words like that should reach my ears, Percy!" said Nico cheerfully. "I'm just saying that they sound like a married couple. Unless you're suggesting there's something else going on here."

Alex raised his eyebrows.

"Nico, go, like, contact Hades or something," said Percy, refusing to look at Alex. Nico left gleefully.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Alex asked Artemis.

"I'm fine!" she said angrily. Alex hung his head. "Actually, no, I'm annoyed by your pouting. Grow up!"

"Call me an idiot for telling the truth," said Alex. "Just trying to take the high road." He slammed the door to his room.

"So, Perseus Jackson," said Artemis, her head turned to him. "That is what Alex called you. How are you?"

"I'm fine," said Percy. "You really shouldn't be so cruel to him."

Artemis sighed. "I know, Percy, trust me, I know. It's just, I decided to be the huntress goddess and a virgin, and I can take care of myself. It's annoying to have him crushing on me all the time, especially in front of my hunters. And it's not like I can ever marry him, or love him back. I've never loved another man, Percy. Why doesn't he just go for some other girl?"

"I have no idea," admitted Percy. "He may know something you or I don't know. He runs into prophecies a lot more than normal demigods. Perhaps he's seen something?"

"I doubt it," said Artemis. "I feel bad for him. I get that he did what was right, but it doesn't make it any less awkward. More, in fact."

"Is your brother here?" asked Percy.

"Aye," said Artemis. "He was fighting with me. He's been knocked unconscious. I suppose he'd like to see you. You were friends with him, right?"

"Yeah," said Percy. "Along with Hermes. I captured him earlier today."

"Have you told Hermes who you are?" asked Artemis.

"No," said Percy. "I don't want everyone to know-

"I think that's a little too late," said Artemis. "I mean, I thought Alex had some relationship problems, but now that we come to the topic, Percy-

"Please, for the sake of all that's holy in the world, spare me," he sighed. "I've been told a million times over that I should either accept or forget about Annabeth. None of those times helped."

"Perhaps I can be of some help," said Artemis. "Make a decision. I understand it probably hurts, but if you dwell on it too long, it will become a fanciful idea and such. Get rid of it while it's still a new threat. That's what I did if I ever had a question in my mind about a man. I would just shrug it off before it became a problem."

"It's not that easy," said Percy.

"If I can do it, you can to," she said.

"I already have, kind of," said Percy. "I'm going to go into outer space after this war. To meditate for a while."

"With these alien guys?" asked Artemis.

"Yeah," said Percy. "Kind of cool, right?"

"Sounds boring," said Artemis. "If I want to meditate, I don't go into outer space. And I only do it for, like, an hour or so. But if that floats your boat, I guess that's cool. I mean, whatever works for you."

"I have one question," said Percy. "If you really loved a man, and you couldn't stand being a virgin goddess any longer, would you be able to quit?"

Artemis pondered this for a minute. "I mean, Athena did it theoretically. She wasn't _the_ virgin goddess, yes, but she did succeed. Zeus scolded her, but to be perfectly honest, it probably didn't matter. It's not like many people pray to us anymore. It might be possible for me, but I doubt it. I suppose, if I really wanted to, I could theoretically split my personality in two so that I spent a season as a virgin huntress and one as a wife. But I doubt that'll ever happen."

"I appreciate the real answer," said Percy. "I wasn't sure whether you'd be willing to answer."

"It was a valid question. I can understand how you'd be curious."

"Thank you," said Percy. "That conversation was… eye-opening."

After talking to Apollo, Dionysus arrived in the base. Percy went to see him.

He was sitting in his bed, and he was sipping wine.

"I've failed to live up to daddy's requests," said Dionysus. "Oh well. He's a hypocrite anyways. How are you, good sir?"

"Good, thank you," said Percy. "Do you have everything you need?"  
"Not a reason to celebrate," said Dionysus. "I hope you have something entertaining up your sleeve."

"I can talk to you," offered Percy.

"And what should we talk about?" asked Dionysus. "Perhaps you are a wine connoisseur? Or a-

"I know why you hate demigods, but do you ever think it'd be possible to get over it? Some of them are good, you know."

Dionysus looked taken aback. "Well that escalated quickly. I like some demigods. I even grew a bit fond of that Perry Johanson kid, or whatever his name was. At least after he defeated Kronos. Saved my butt. That's worth something, no matter how annoying the kid was."  
An awkward silence filled the room. "I suppose," said Dionysus, breaking the silence, "that I might find it possible to get along with the demigods. But I think that the council would have to change first. Someone would have to change Zeus' viewpoints more than Peter Jason had."

"I see," said Percy. "And what about your demigod children?"

"I don't have many," said Dionysus. "I usually don't cheat on my immortal wife. She's such a good lady. You have to understand though, after 2000 years, one grows a little adventurous. But my demigod children, I care for them. I suppose you would ask me to relate them to everyone. Let me ask you, why does it matter to you?"

"I was just like a demigod once," said Percy.

"I don't suppose you went to Camp Half-Blood, did you?" asked Dionysus.

"I was a Hermes camper," said Percy quickly. "Never claimed."

"I sense you lie," said Dionysus. "But I'm enjoying some merlot. I could care less right now."

Percy sighed. "What would it take to change you, Mr. D?"

"Same thing it would to change the whole council," said Dionysus. "To change anyone. An emotional change."

"You think that will work?" asked Percy.

"Why do you think Aphrodite is so powerful?" asked Dionysus. "Yes, when the gods cry, or are angered, they will change their ways, not necessarily for good or bad."

Percy began to get up and leave.

"Wait," said Dionysus. "Before you leave, know this… I believe the gods can change. I know they can."

Percy stood still for a second. "Thank you," he said.

"So this is how my step grandchild acts. I'm terrified."

"Grandma, this is for the betterment of Olympus," said Nico.

"Betterment of Olympus my ass!" said Demeter.

"Grandma!"

"I mean, really, you come and capture us all, claiming it's for the betterment of Olympus. How does that make any sense boy? Use that education your father bought you!"

"I'll explain if you just let me-

"I don't want to hear your gibberish lies!" said Demeter. "Maybe my daughter will listen to that, but I know Hades' genes are bad stuff to deal with-

"Demeter, for Zeus' sake, listen!" said Nico angrily. "I know you're a goddess and my grandma, but that doesn't automatically make you right! Hear me out, and then pass fair judgment."

Demeter frowned, and then smiled. "I suppose your father has taught you something worthwhile after all. How not to be scolded by an old complaining woman. Okay, grandson, convince me."

"Typhon is approaching here, and to defeat him our leader needs the Spear of Power!" said Nico. "If Zeus has it, we're afraid he'll abuse his power. Besides, our leader is Eros' father, so he can claim the Spear of Power for himself!"  
"I suppose that's a valid reason," said Demeter, "but I really don't care. I'm still a little angry. I suppose, though, that in the future, I'll forgive you."

"Well, that's good," said Nico.

"I mean, I couldn't hate you, Nico," said Demeter. "You're quite a good gardener, although I've helped you with the tomatoes on multiple occasions."

"Wait, what?" asked Nico. "No! I need to get the tomatoes down!"

"Why?" asked Demeter. "I'm pretty sure marrying your aunt is illegal…

"GRANDMA!" howled Nico.

Demeter was rolling on the bed, laughing. "Oh, you don't understand how entertaining it is for an old woman like me to laugh at the problems of young love. It's so silly, my boy, I guarantee you."

"Demeter, please!" said Nico. "It's not funny!"

"It is quite funny!" said Demeter. "I should know, being this old! You should see some of the sappy romances they put on TV these days. So idiotic! But I assure you, you're not one of those idiots, grandson. You're still entertaining to laugh at, though."

"I'm so glad I can be the joke of the family, grandma," he said, arms crossed.

"Oh, grow some balls, boy!" said Demeter, howling with laughter.

"Dammit, grandma! You're not supposed to say stuff like that!"

"That's why I'm the hippest grandma you'll ever have!" said Demeter, chuckling.

Nico sighed. He couldn't deal with Demeter. His grandma was supposed to be a sweet old lady who baked cookies, not a jokester grandma. Not to mention she frequently wore a marijuana leaf necklace that he could smell all the time. He sighed, supposing that it was better than no grandma at all.

"So, uh, how is your side of the-

"Oh, Katie's doing fine, for Zeus' sake," said Demeter. "If you want to ask something, just ask it!"

"Okay, fine," said Nico. "I hope she does okay in battle. I don't think Percy had injured many demigods, but-

"Hey!" said a cheery voice from the hallway.

Nico jumped back. It was Katie.

"Oh, hey Nico!" said Katie.

"Uh, Katie!" said Nico. "It's a pleasure to see you! I mean, I'm sure after being captured you probably need something, so I'll of course get you-

"No, I'm fine thanks!" said Katie happily. "How are you, mom?"

"I'm fine, thank you, honey," said Demeter. "I was just enjoying a lovely chat with Nico. Now he was telling me that all captives should first check in at their rooms, so I'm sure Nico would be happy to accompany you to yours. And have lunch with you, too."

"Sure!" said Katie. "Lead the way, Nico!"

He took her arm and began to lead her out. Before getting out of Demeter's sight, and whispered, "I love you grandma!"

"Damn right you do," she whispered back.

Chapter 17

Identity Crisis

Percy arrived on the battlefield after the other gods had been taken care of. Ares and Aphrodite waited at the top of the mountain, prepared to attack. Clarisse and Silena were sharpening their weapons.

"Hello!" shouted Ares. "It'll be a pleasure to whoop your ass today!"

"Eat my fist, Ares!" shouted Percy.

"Someone's a little grumpy!" said Ares. "It's almost like you know me from somewhere else! Perhaps we've met before?

Ares was smiling. It was clear from Ares that his disguise was no longer working.

"And just when I was starting to like you," muttered Clarisse.

"You don't understand," said Percy. "There are matters much more important then-

"Oh, believe me, I understand, dear!" said Aphrodite. "Hormones raging at this age, I'd only expect you to have some problems with dealing with that brutal break-up."

"Dammit, Aphrodite, this has nothing to do with Annabeth!" shouted Percy.

"Oh, don't try to deny it, dear," said Aphrodite. "Accept it! I mean, come on, just think of Helen of Troy! Who knows, you might even end up getting out of Olympian jail and marrying her!"

"Mother," said Silena, "please be quiet."

"Oh dear, I see the war is messing with your hormones too, my dear," said Aphrodite. "Well, I could suggest some calming techniques-

"Hormones aren't the only version of love, mother," sighed Silena.

"Oh, but of course dear," said Aphrodite. "But usually, at your age-

"Alright, I know we're having an amazing discussion, but we should really get this fight over with," said Ares.

And so they fought. It was a brutal fight, but in the end Percy won as he had the others. He brought Ares into the ship to talk to, as he did Aphrodite.

He ordered them to be brought into their rooms, and he was about to move forwards when he was stopped.

"Percy," said Silena. "Why would you do this?"

"It's for the good of Olympus!" said Percy. "If I don't do this, Typhon might win, or Zeus might use his control for bad reasons."

"I don't buy that," said Silena. "I think that Zeus would gladly give you the spear had you not waged war on Olympus."

"Silena, this isn't something that I can trust Olympus with! Olympus is too deceiving and untrustworthy; it's not a group of people I can trust! The gods-

"Pissed you off because they voted to kill you," said Silena. "I know. I don't care. You brought a second war upon us. I've got one thing to say to you: it's a good thing you're planning on not attempting to make up with Annabeth, because she'd definitely not accept you now."

Percy sighed. "Fine. Hate me and insult me. I don't care. Just don't do the same to Beckendorf-

"Beckendorf betrayed me!" said Silena. "I quit spying for Kronos and he goes and joins him. He doesn't realize what I went through-

"You don't realized what Kronos or Beckendorf went through!" said Percy angrily. "Beckendorf had to live every moment of his life completely alone except for Kronos. He was waiting for Kronos, who, by the way, would have been a saint, because he was going to waltz into Olympus and surely be thrown in jail because he wanted to reunite you two!"

"Why would Kronos care about me and Beckendorf?" asked Silena.

"Because he's your godfather!" said Percy. "He's the man you introduced me to so long ago when I went to your house that day so long ago! He went emotionally insane when Aphrodite separated him and you and he went ahead and was tempted by Typhon to attack Olympus! That's why he cares. He's always cared. And he always did better than the Olympians historically. He cared about people more. He wouldn't let them be taken advantage of. Kronos was an amazing person. You can barely understand the things he's done to help people over the years. He is truly worthy of the title of a god!"

"If you want to argue about who and who shouldn't be a god, Percy, go live in a fantasy world! This is real life, not some joke. Zeus is a god, not that guy who deserves to be. Welcome to reality, population everyone but you! Perhaps you should apply for citizenship!"

Percy sighed. "I see. You won't listen to me. Fine. I'm gonna go now."

Silena was lead to her room, and Percy was left to stare out onto the mountain face. He could see an army of forces coming down. At back of the force, Athena marched, followed closely by her daughter.

"We need to talk, bro," said Alex. He had somehow managed to leave his room.

"No, you're not going to convince me of anything, Alex," said Percy.

"Dude, you're going to destroy yourself!" said Alex. "This is insane! You can still live on Earth and marry my sister! Athena will have to give up!"

"NO!" said Percy he ran out to face the incoming army. It halted marching, and Athena laughed.

"We finally meet again, Perseus Jackson," she said. "Are you ready to be defeated? The fight we had in the arena on that day so long ago will not be replicated!"

"Of course not," said Percy. "This battle will be very different. But I will still win."

Without aid from his other group members, Percy unleashed a rage of elements upon the automatons in front of him and destroyed them. It used up a lot of his energy, but he figured it was worth it. He wanted to take on Athena personally.

But that wasn't going to happen. Standing in front of him was Annabeth, and she didn't look like she was about to move.

"MOVE!" shouted Percy angrily.

"Shut the fuck up," she said calmly.

Percy floated in the air, his eyes locked on hers. She wouldn't move, and Percy was looking foolish sitting there, staring. He came to the ground and stood in front of Annabeth.

She punched him in the face, knocking him backwards a few paces. He got back up to retaliate, but he found he couldn't.

"You bastard," she said as she punched him. Each was more powerful then the last. "First, you break my heart. Then, you secretly make a fool out of me. Finally, you invade my home. And you can't even face me."

She continued to punch him. Percy was helpless. He couldn't find the power in himself to raise his arms to defend himself.

Athena laughed in the background. She was watching the spectacle like it was some humorous movie that had just come out. Each punch brought forth a new smile. "That's my girl."

Unable to defend himself, Percy was losing strength. He was paralyzed; all his body parts had stopped working at the same time. He could not face this girl. She was too powerful, too terrifying. And for the first time since he had learned from Oranos his skills, he was truly afraid.

Percy was unable to see his surroundings, but if he were able, he would have seen that Athena had stopped laughing. She was now watching with something which might have been discontent.

Beckendorf had been watching the brawl from inside the spaceship. He now ran through the steel beast to go save his friend. He emerged and tackled Annabeth, which surprised Athena and Percy. Percy was able to shake off his daze. He saw Athena staring at him, and he advanced.

He couldn't explain what emotions were welling up inside him. He was unsure whether he was angry or just relieved when he engaged Athena in combat. He might have even been sad. The fight was gruesome, and they fought for a long time. In the end, though, Percy was able to overpower Athena, and he forced her to the ground.

Despite the fact that he had been unable to tell his emotions earlier, Percy knew the one in his brain at that moment. Anger. He reached for his sword, and began to stab downwards. Athena closed her eyes, waiting to be stabbed.

It didn't come. Percy was unable to do it, and instead he dragged her towards the large spaceship. Beckendorf brought Annabeth along, despite the fact that she struggled the whole way to the ship.

Percy put Athena in a bed, where she fell unconscious. He waited a bit, and she awoke.

"Perseus Jackson," she moaned weakly. "You beat me again."

"I did," said Percy. He would not face her. "Fair and square."

"You're disappointed."

"Yes."  
"Why?"

"….I couldn't finish the battle," he admitted. "I was unable to do to you what you would have unquestionably done to me. I don't understand how you could just end someone's life so easily."

"It is simply how life or death works," said Athena. "That is how it goes. You must get used to it."

Percy got up and left. He was headed to talk to Annabeth.

While he was doing that, Kronos entered Athena's room.

"I know you can find it inside yourself to let go of your grudge against Percy."

"Why should I?" asked Athena. "Give me one good reason."

"He cares about your daughter," said Kronos. "He may have cussed her out, but that was a stressful time for him. You need to find it in yourself to admit that he isn't a bad person. If you don't, I'm afraid that Percy will leave for space."

"Why should I care where Jackson goes?" asked Athena.

"He didn't kill you," said Kronos. "He forgave you. You are doing just what your father did to you by cutting between relationships. I know you loved Fred."

"Different scenario," said Athena.

"But very similar," said Kronos. "I think you'll find that these scenarios both deal with the emotion you call love. And I know, despite whatever faults he may have, Percy has that one quality. You admitted that when you said his fatal flaw. He asked why it was a flaw. You know that."

Athena shook her head. "You might as well try to convince a pine tree to turn into an oak. I will never let Jackson date my daughter. He is better off in space in my opinion."

"I don't think you actually believe that," said Kronos. "I think you can forgive him, and that you need to somehow find a reason not to."

Athena laughed. "Fine, sure. Think that way. It'll work, Kronos. I'm done with Jackson. If I have to deal with him for one more day, then-

"NO!" shouted Kronos abruptly. "I've heard enough. The boy spared your life twice. You may not be able to die, but he could have made your life a living hell! If you continue to ignore the boy, I won't be able to understand how you stand yourself. I can't do it anymore. Either accept Percy as s human being, or for Zeus' sake, leave this place and never come back."

Athena prepared to respond, but Kronos left. He turned to the left.

From the right side of the hall, Athena began to hear the sounds of sobs. They were brief and short, but definitely there.

"Annabeth," said Percy for the third time. She still refused to acknowledge his presence.

"I know I messed up," said Percy. "Badly. I'm sorry. I was confused and-

"You're such an idiot," she said. "You've done too much, and have done nothing to prove to me that you're sorry for it. Let me make myself clear: I hate you. I never want to see you again. Leave me alone and go away."

"Annabeth, please!" said Percy. "You don't understand!"

"Of course I understand," said Annabeth. "You love me. But you're completely insane and evil. I'm through dealing with you, whether you like it or not. I will never like you again. Give up, Perseus Jackson. Grow up."

At that point, Percy began to sob and walk down the hall. He grabbed his armor and put it on. He was going to take Zeus on his own, whether the others liked it or not.

Chapter 18

Checkmate

Percy arrived in front of the large golden doors as he had only a day ago. It was dark out, and the area was shrouded in shadows. Percy had snuck out during the middle of the night to fight. There would be no battle, only a brawl between him and the three gods who stood in his way.

He prepared to bring the doors down like he had the last time. He willed the explosion to come forth, blasting the doors down once again.

The gods waited inside. They looked tired. Zeus held the spear in his hand, eyeing Percy wearily. Percy was unsure whether Zeus believed he could win or not. Advancing, Percy cautiously addressed them.

"Zeus, Poseidon, Hera," he said.

"You have come to take my weapon," said Zeus with glazed over eyes. Percy was unsure whether this was an accusation or not.

"I cannot let you take the Spear of Power, Perseus Jackson," said Zeus. "It belongs to Olympus. I will not allow it to fall into the hands of my father or you. It is too dangerous to be trusted in the hands of a moody 16 year old."

"I think you're the one who doesn't understand," said Percy. "The spear is mine. It is my weapon of choice. I precede Eros. Only I can wield the spear correctly."

"I don't care if you're the most powerful, oldest god out there," said Zeus. "You waged war on Olympus, and that is unacceptable!"  
And Zeus leaped at Percy, lightning blasts flying at him. He produced a rubber shield to catch the attack as Zeus switched to fire blasts. Percy swiftly dodged, throwing aside the newly produced armor, and dived as Poseidon whipped at him with water. He could see the pain in his father's eyes as he attacked his son.

Hera wasn't very powerful, and she was the first of the three that Percy would take down. He charged at her, kneeing her in the stomach. She retaliated by willing rocks to attack Percy, but it was not enough. With a blast of solid plasma, Hera fainted.

Percy turned to face Poseidon and Zeus. They were breathing hard, and Percy could tell the fight would not last long. He only had to take out Poseidon and grab the spear. The war would then be over.

He dived under an attack from his father and shot a column of flame under Poseidon. Poseidon howled in pain, falling to the ground. Tears rolled down his cheeks at the betrayal by his own son.

Percy stood stagnant, facing Zeus. Zeus huffed and puffed, gripping the spear tightly.

"Zeus, give up," said Percy. "I have overcome you. You will surely lose now. Besides, the Spear of Power shouldn't matter to you anyways. I will return to you your weapons of power and give the spear to Kronos, who will then hide is somewhere."

"I will not accept this, Perseus Jackson," said Zeus. "You justify this siege by claiming to want to defeat Typhon, but in reality, Typhon will return. If you plan to leave Olympus, the only interests in your mind are your own."

"Don't judge me," said Percy. "I had to go through Hell and back to get to where I am today. I had to dodge being killed by you, Athena, Ares, Dionysus, and Kronos while dealing with enhanced emotional pains because of the war. Maybe I have my own interests in mind, but after the way the council treated me, I think this is a pretty fair war. Besides, Olympus could use a reboot."

Zeus sighed. "I see. So we have to fight."

"No!" said Percy. "You'll lose! Seriously, look around you. The gods are finished. You don't have to cause yourself pain; just give up already!"

Zeus dived at him with the spear, but he grabbed it and ripped it out of Zeus' hands. The old god fell on the ground, panting. He was finished.

And with the end of that battle, Percy used the newfound power of the spear to rejuvenate himself. He turned around, prepared to walk back to the base.

Kronos ran up from behind him with the others in tow. "We were all worried about you, Percy! You should have told us you were taking on Zeus!"

"I had to do it alone," said Percy. "I'm sorry I worried you, though. I didn't mean to."

"We're just glad you're okay, man!" said Phil. "I wouldn't want my roommate to end up squashed like a pancake. I'd feel horrible!"

They hugged, Percy with the spear in his hand. When they backed away from their group hug, Percy handed the spear to Kronos.

"This is for you," said Percy. "You should be able to take out Typhon with ease. I think that you can handle the spear well, too. I know you've messed up in the past, but that was only once."

Kronos considered the spear for a moment. "Yeah. Percy, are you sure about this? The spear is supposed to be wielded by you and you only. I'm not sure I should be the one carrying the spear, and it's not a matter of whether I'm up to it or not."

"No, you'll do fine," said Percy, smiling. "I believe in you. Now I have to go to space. I guess this is goodbye, guys."

They all stared at Percy. A bunch of them started to cry.

"We'll miss you man," said Nico. "But I guess, if this is what you really want…

"Yeah, thanks Nico," said Percy. He turned to Edward. "Shall we go?"

"I guess so," said Edward. He didn't look very happy. "Yeah, you're right."

They walked down towards a spaceship nearer to the base and got in. Percy's friends waved, knowing this was probably the last time they'd ever see him.

"Bye," said Percy loudly. He entered his room on the spaceship and fell onto the bed.

"Bye," he whispered.

Chapter 19

Reconstruction

It all seemed very eerie to Kronos. He could almost feel Abe's spirit chuckling next to him. It made him shiver.

"I am next to you, in case you didn't know, my old friend," said Abe.

"Oh, shit, Abe, you scared me there!" said Kronos. "What brings you here?"

"The same thing which you wonder about," said Abe. "It does seem very similar to the Reconstruction. Percy is, in theory, gone, just as I was. The losing side is certainly not jumping up and down to be rebuilt by the winners. And of course, without your leader, you are somewhat clueless as to what to do."

"That's true," said Kronos. "I just hope it doesn't have catastrophic effects on Olympus. I'm not entirely sure what to do, but I called a meeting of the gods together. The demigods were invited too. There, we will hopefully rebuild Olympus."

"That sounds very optimistic," said Abe. "You remember how my mother reacted when I defeated her. She wasn't joyously congratulating me, to say the least. And you can forget Ares. He tried to blow a bullet hole through my head. Succeeded, too."

"What else can I do?" asked Kronos.

"Good point," said Abe. "You'll just have to do your best."

"Since when did you become the teacher?" asked Kronos. "I used to advise you."

"The dead are very good teachers, Kronos," said Abe. "They do not have to worry about the monotony of daily life interfering with their plans. They are able to look past the flaws of humanity to see the correct path. I am no exception to this rule."

"I have one question for you," said Kronos. "You've seen what Percy is like. Would you entrust him with your half-sister?"

"I would," said Abe. "But I would first get the boy a counselor of some sort. He needs to find someone who can talk sense to him when he's in a rut."

"I agree completely," said a man's voice.

Kronos turned. Standing before him was a smiling Oranos.

"Dad," said Kronos. "Uh, nice to see you here, I guess. What brings you to this location today?"

"I live here, Kronos!" said Oranos. "It was in this city that I taught Percy how to discipline himself and use his magical capabilities. And it is here which, if he returns, someone else shall have to teach him. And I have someone in mind."

"You think he'll return?" asked Kronos.

"He has to, eventually," said Oranos. "He needs Annabeth before he starts the Earth again."

"But that could take forever," said Kronos. "It might be 5000 years before he returns."

"It might be," said Oranos. "But then again, it might not be. I believe, one way or another, that boy needs a teacher. And when he comes back, I will have one for him."

Oranos walked away, leaving Kronos and Abe to ponder his intentions.

"Well, I must go to oversee this meeting," said Kronos. "Wish me luck. I'll probably need it."

"Don't second guess yourself," said Abe. "Go with your gut feeling. It's usually right. Good luck, my friend. May you save Olympus."

Kronos walked into the hall. The gods were in their seats, just relaxing. They looked tired and grumpy. Beckendorf was in the middle of the hall, standing next to a seat that was obviously meant for Kronos to sit in. He did so when Beckendorf ushered him forwards.

"So, uh, hey everybody," said Kronos. He cursed himself. He hadn't taught rhetoric in 20 years. "I know you're all probably not in the best of moods, but this can be a new beginning for us all. Percy left me the spear to assure my power, and with that power I'm going to make sure we work together to make Olympus a great place."

The room was silent. Kronos could see the gods' opinions were mixed. Hephaestus gave him a weak smile, and Hades was in support too, but Ares and Zeus looked at him angrily. The rest of the gods seemed undecided. They were waiting for Kronos' next move.

"I think the first thing Percy would want me to do is to assure that the killing of demigods or mortals without proper reason is illegal. That goes without question. All of you, including me, have abused this moral law at least once before. This also means the persecution of children of the Big Three should end."

Hades clapped in approval, a large smile on his face. Poseidon offered a small grunt of approval, but didn't do much more than that. Zeus sat stone-faced as always. "I think that was already decided."

"Well, it needed to be restated," said Kronos. "I think that's reasonable, as we're dealing with the lives of innocent children here."

A couple of the gods and demigods muttered signs of approval at that comment. Kronos silently thanked his lucky stars. He had needed that.

"Furthermore, Olympus shall have a people's court," said Kronos. "It will contain demigods, citizens of Olympus, high ranking political officials from the mortal world, and minor gods. This court will have the power to veto any law that they find goes against the constitution of Olympus. Which, by the way, will be very similar to the U.S. Constitution."

A few demigods offered approval, and Hades, Hephaestus, and Artemis offered nods of approval. It was not, however, what Kronos had hoped for. The Olympians and the demigods were not very willing to step forward to support him. He needed that support. He decided to do something risky.

"Listen, I know you're all pissed off because Percy came in and beat you. I understand that. But the future of Olympus- of your own city- is at hand here! In order to survive in this new, modern world, we need to work together and compromise so that Olympus can become a stronghold for good. You can't keep abusing your power like you had before. It matters not whether I'm Kronos, Percy, Zeus, or even Mother Teresa. Whether you like me or not is not an important matter. All that matters is that this place changes for the better."

At that, arguments broke out. Kronos was unable to bring control to the room. He feared that he would lose control over the council, and have to use the weapon in his hand.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" shouted Beckendorf. Kronos winced. He hadn't known the boy could shout so loud. "Stop whining! What's done is done, whether you like it or not. I know that most of you probably hate Kronos or Percy. I don't give a crap. You're going to have to stop acting so immature, or else Olympus ends today! When Percy ordered for Olympus to be rebuilt, he didn't plan on dealing with whiny brats!"

The room was silent. Beckendorf had, for the time being, brought peace to the room. Kronos used this to his advantage.

"Beckendorf is right," he said swiftly. "We have no time for political games and squabbles. The fact is, Typhon is marching towards Olympus at an alarming speed. He should arrive today. We need to have a plan to stop him, or else we're toast."

"You should be able to take him, right?" asked Hermes. "That's why Percy gave you the spear in the first place."

"Probably," agreed Kronos, "but it can't help to be prepared for the worst. Typhon could do horrible damage to Olympus. We need to be able to stop him from achieving that. He is a dangerous foe. That was something Percy recognized. We need to unite to take him on."

"Good luck with that," said Athena. "If you honestly think we're going to just get up and fight for you, you've got another thing coming Kronos. I'm not going to ally myself with someone who just burned my home to ashes."

"Typhon will burn your home even more!" said Kronos, exasperated. "He will by no means leave Olympus alone! I don't think you understand, we're in this fight together, like it or not. You're not the one helping me; I'm the one helping you."

Athena crossed her arms. "I'm not sure I believe that. And if you don't mind, I would love a break from this meeting."

Kronos sighed. "Fine. Break time. Meet back here in ten minutes."

He walked outside, depressed. He sat down, placing the spear next to him carefully.

If there was ever any move in that universe that would change its fate, it would be that simple one that Kronos made by letting go of the spear in disgust at the gods' inability to get stuff done. One could psychoanalyze the situation in the council room for days on end, how it would change the course of history forever. It is amazing how such a small event can change the world. Kronos was unable to see it coming. But in that moment, a tiny hand emerged from the foliage behind where Kronos sat.

No one would have believed before then that Typhon had a human form, but he did. He had been lurking in the shadows, listening to the conversation in the council room. And he had learned something very important. Something that would help him on his path to victory.

With one swift motion, Typhon became the most powerful being in the entire universe at that moment. And Kronos turned to face the now growing threat that was the king of monsters.

Typhon, it seemed, had finally won.


	16. Part 4 (Finale): A Twist of Fate

PART 4

A TWIST OF FATE

Chapter 20

Destruction

Typhon grew to an enormous size. His height rivaled that of a skyscraper. All of Olympus could see the horrible entity that had risen up. He looked to be evil incarnate, all blotched with the stains of decay on his body. His face grinned a smile of such pure deviousness that Kronos could not believe what had just happened. Typhon kicked him out of the way like he was kicking a soccer ball.

The gods and demigods watched in horror as Typhon's massive fists descended upon the surface of the mountain. Each hit scattered the rocks of Olympus, screwing up the beautiful sights that had been made over the years.

Groups of the council ran in different ways. Utter chaos reigned over the people of Olympus, and they were separated. Only a few groups managed to stay together.

One such group was the demigods. Annabeth led them to the fields on the outskirts of Olympus where Percy had battled Kronos only a few months ago. The burned out arena that Percy had created still stood, though it was decaying rapidly. The demigods rested there, doing what they could to prepare.

"I can't believe it," muttered Annabeth. "Out of the fire and into the frying pan."

Alex went to comfort his sister. "I'm sure we'll find some way out."

"Really?" asked Annabeth. "What was that you said about a prophecy?"

Alex got stone faced. "Oh, right. Yeah. I suppose that could be a problem."

"You suppose?"

"Percy seemed hesitant to talk about it when I prodded him further. It sounded like something really bad was going to happen. He wouldn't tell me what. He said… he said it would only happen if Typhon got the spear. Fuck it."

"What should we do?" asked Silena. "We can't possibly hope to fight Typhon. We need a miracle."

"And who do you pray to for miracles?" asked Alex.

"Gods," the two girls responded.

"And who is the most powerful god in the universe right now, besides Typhon?"

"No," said the two girls simultaneously. Annabeth continued. "There is no way I'm going to stoop that low and just offer my prayers to that bastard." She walked away, Silena following her.

"Whelp, that's just great," said Alex. "You better listen good, Percy, or else I'm gonna be so fucking mad…

"Om."

He didn't know what else to do. It seemed idiotic. He knew it was the stereotypical chant for meditation, but he felt like it wasn't working. He didn't understand why he had to say it over and over again. He decided to look it up on Wikipedia.

Apparently, Om was the chant that the Hindus used. It was the sound of everything in the universe. He was determined it sounded better again.

"Om."

"Hey."

"Holy shit!" said Percy. "That worked fast! Is this my inner conscience?"

"What? No! It's Alex, you idiot!" said Alex.

"Oh," said Percy. "Um, what's up?"

"I'm praying to you," said Alex. "Yeah, I'm sure you feel all high and mighty. Good for you. Listen, there's a problem on Olympus. Typhon kind of got the spear."

"You're f-ing with me," said Percy. "How the crap did that happen?"  
"Kronos put the spear on some ledge, and I guess Typhon happened to be there," said Alex. "He grew, like, ten times as large as he was before. He's destroying Olympus. My sister reminded me of that doomsday thing, but let me tell you why I'm praying: We need a miracle. And if there's anyone who can pull off miracles, it's general Perseus Jackson."

Percy pondered Alex's words. "Yeah. The doomsday thing should already be in the works. It's a nuke in the center of the world. The idea is that if Typhon gets the spear, the world is f-ed."

"There's nothing we can do?" asked Alex.

"I suppose… I can come and try to save you," said Percy. "But I can't promise anything."

"Dude, you're going down with us," said Alex. "Let's face it: you belong on the Earth."

Percy sighed. "Fine. I'll be right there." He shot off from the planet he rested on with lightning speed, headed for Earth. "Btw, there's a doomsday clock on the fields where I fought Kronos. In case you're interested."

"Of course I am," said Alex. "I'll love counting down to when I die. Maybe, while I'm at it, I'll hunt down Artemis and confess my undying love. Oh wait, she'll just hate me more! No, come down and pull off a miracle. I believe in you."

Percy shut off the connection and began to remember what Grace had told him a few days ago. How he would seal his fate under a rock. He didn't totally understand what it meant, but he was sure it would play into this somehow.

"I'm not about to give up faith," said Beckendorf.

The gods who accompanied him stared at him. He was followed by Artemis, Apollo, and Hermes.

"Beckendorf, we're screwed," said Apollo. "Face it, even Percy can't take on Typhon."

"Are you suggesting that Typhon will somehow rewrite history?" asked Beckendorf. "I'm pretty sure Percy is the one who has complete control over the track of time, not Typhon. The Spear of Power is not Typhon's weapon. If Typhon wanted to rule, why wouldn't he just make himself win in the first place?"

"To torture us," said Apollo. "Also, why would Percy do that? The answer is, to prepare himself emotionally. No, I think we're royally screwed."

"Hold on, I'm receiving contact from… oh gods, it's Alex," said Artemis. "I think I'm gonna shut him off-

"Don't!" said Beckendorf. "He could have important info!"  
Artemis sighed. "Fine. Hey Alex, what's up?"

"Are you with anyone?" asked Alex.

"Yes, two of my brothers and Beckendorf," she responded. "Why are you contacting me?"

"The world's going to blow up in approximately… 10 hours," said Alex. "At 12 o' clock midnight. Percy just told me. He's gonna try to come and stop Typhon. If he can't, the whole world blows up so that we don't have to suffer. Typhon can't survive in space. The aliens will be able to live in peace."

"But we'll all be dead, won't we?" asked Artemis. "We'll be done for."

"Yep," said Alex. "I guess this would be a good time to-

"Oh, please, spare me Alex," said Artemis. "Do me this one favor. I don't need to hear your teenage, hormone driven confessions of love."

"Actually, I was going to tell you where the emergency supplies are located at Athena's. I saw you running in that direction, so I figured you could use it."

"And I feel like an asshole," said Artemis. "Great, tell me where the stuff is."

"Just go into the basement," said Alex. "And do me a favor. If you see Whiskers, bring him with you. Just tell him it's an emergency. He'll follow."

"Alright, fine," said Artemis. She paused. "I guess I kind of like you."

"Is that your rousing attempt at thanking me for all I've done if the world ends?" asked Alex. He had clear criticism in his voice.

"Yeah, so I'm not the best at romantic goodbyes. Sorry. If I were you, I'd expect it from the virgin goddess."

"Whatever. Good luck. Stay safe," said Alex. He ceased contact.

"Wow," said Beckendorf. "Impressive."

"Shut up," said Artemis. "Come on, let's go find this basement and save his cat."

The group trudged onwards to Athena's house. Artemis and Apollo went into the basement while the other two stayed up above ground.

"Here, Whiskers," said Beckendorf carefully. "It's an emergency."

Whiskers leaped up onto Beckendorf's shoulder like it was nothing.

"Wow, it's almost like he understands English," said Beckendorf.

"Probably can," said Hermes sarcastically. Whiskers meowed.

Apollo and Artemis emerged from the basement with armor and supplies. "This is all we really need," said Apollo. "It'll only need to last a few hours."

"That's a lovely thought," said Artemis. "Come on, let's double back to the council hall. Typhon won't think anybody will go there."

"Sounds good to me," said Beckendorf. "Or maybe we should meet with somebody else? There is strength in numbers."

"Are you suggesting that we hunt down someone else?" asked Apollo. "Like who? Other gods? Or maybe the demigods? We'd have to find a way to contact them first and then they'd have to lead us to where they are safely."

"The demigods seem most organized. And we have someone who can contact Alex…

"Please, no," said Artemis. "I really don't want to spend my last ten hours of life with him hitting on me."

"He's not going to hit on you," said Beckendorf. "He might get a bit emotional, but he'll be perfectly normal. It doesn't help that you hate him."

"I realize that, but that doesn't make it less annoying," said Artemis.

"Whatever," said Beckendorf. "Let's go find them."

Zeus was alone. He sat solitary in the middle of the hall. He was thinking. He tried in his peace to find some way to forgive Percy Jackson. He didn't know why, after Kronos had failed, but he wanted desperately to find inner peace somehow. Slowly, he began to give up his pride and everything which had driven him in the past. He realized that Percy could never fully accept Olympus with Athena hanging on his shoulders. He wondered how that would work out, and for the first time, he found himself praying for peace. He didn't know whom he was praying to, but he was praying anyways.

Athena had just been informed of the end of the world. She too was alone, and she sat pondering life as she had done many times in the past. She wondered if perhaps she had caused this disaster indirectly by disliking Percy. Would he have been able to save the world if she hadn't gotten in his way? She didn't know.

She heard a rustle in some nearby foliage. She turned, sword faced outwards.

"Be at peace, Athena," said Oranos as he emerged from some bushes. I have come simply to talk."

"You've come to talk in the middle of a doomsday situation?" she asked.

"I believe the world is going to end today," said Oranos. "But not in the way that is perceived. I believe a new world will be created today, and that Percy will bring about its creation. But I need you to do me a favor. Are you ready to forgive Percy?"

Athena thought on it for a moment. "I suppose I owe the child an apology. I let my emotions get in the way of my judgment, and yet he spared me twice. And I betrayed him. And now, he might save me a third time," she faced Oranos, "I will do what it takes to get along with the child."

"Good," said Oranos. "Then my favor, I need you to agree to it."  
"Tell me," said Athena.

Oranos walked closer and began to talk.

Chapter 21

Percy Arrives

The scene was dire when Percy flew in on that day. Typhon stood high and proud, looking all-powerful as he hacked at the buildings in his way. Percy landed in the fields, coming down near where Alex was.

"Thank the gods," said Alex. "It's good to have you back, bro. I missed you. Can't say the same about the others, but I assure you, they'll warm up to you when you kick Typhon's ass."

"That sounds like a plan I can deal with," said Percy. "Should I engage him in battle right now?"

"Nah, rest a little," said Alex. "You just got back from space, so you can't be at full power."

"I'm feeling pretty good," said Percy. "But, whatever you say. I could use a conversation to warm me up right now, anyways."

"Oh," said Annabeth. "You're here."

"He's here to save you, dear sister," said Alex. "Cut him some slack, if only while he saves the world. It won't help if you just hate on him. He needs positive energy if he's gonna defeat Typhon."

Annabeth turned away from him, her arms crossed.

"Annabeth," began Percy. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Let go of me," she said angrily. He slowly took his hand away.

She sighed. "I… just keep your distance, okay? It'll probably be for the best that way. If you need to talk to me, just… say something. I'll be willing to help if you're trying to save the world."

She walked away. "I'm pretty sure that means she's forgiving you, for the time being," said Alex. "It's a start, right?"

"I suppose so," said Percy. "But I really shouldn't worry about that right now."

"Yeah, okay man," said Alex, patting him on the back. "I just hope that when you beat Typhon, everything returns to normal. And between you and me, I don't know if you've heard about this Axel guy, but he's an ass!"

Percy laughed. "I'm sure he is. Alright, I'm gonna go try to take on Typhon now. Wish me luck."

"May the stars bless your battle, Perseus Jackson!" said Alex in a mock salute.

Percy laughed, and headed off. He was ready for battle.

Chapter 22

All Hope is Lost

Percy emerged from the fields and stood stagnant, staring at Typhon. He was turned away from Percy.

"Typhon!" shouted Percy. "I am here to defeat you, and reclaim what is rightfully mine!"

Typhon laughed a booming laugh, which shook the ground below him. He turned to look down on Percy and spat at him. The saliva actually stuck to him whole. It was one of the most disgusting things he had ever felt.

"A very professional beginning to a battle," muttered Percy. He dove at Typhon with lightning speed.

Typhon caught him and began to hit him with his huge fists. Percy flew backwards to get away from the onslaught, only to be met by a blast from Typhon's spear. It blew him back, knocking all the wind out of him. Percy Jackson had been defeated.

Typhon laughed, but Percy did as well. "Laugh now, Typhon, but the world will blow up in 9 hours."

Typhon stopped laughing. "You… didn't. YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

He lunged at Percy, who used his last energy to teleport back to the fields.

He landed next to Annabeth, who jumped when she saw him. "You… you lost, didn't you?"

"I… yeah, probably," admitted Percy. He was unable to move.

"Oh shit," said Alex. He pondered for a minute. "It's fine, we'll make it through this…

"How is it fine?" asked Annabeth. "We're all going to die. The world is going to blow up and our lives will be cut short 60 years or so."

She walked away from Alex and Percy.

"Dude, it's okay," said Alex. "You may have failed, but if there's anyone I want to spend the end of the world with, it's- well, okay, it's Artemis, but if the friend were of the male variety it'd be you."

Percy chuckled lightly. "I appreciate the thought, man. If you really want, I can use some of my leftover strength to summon her right now-

"Unfortunately, won't be necessary," said Artemis. "Looks like a already beat you to it. Well whoop-de-doo."

"That was a very touching scene," said Beckendorf. "We're here to be with you."

"Ah, correction, your friends are here to be with us," said Alex. "I have a feeling you might want to be with someone too." He pointed to Silena, ushering Beckendorf forwards.

Beckendorf went over to talk to her, and Percy and Alex just lay lazily on the ground.

"So this is how I'm gonna go, huh?" asked Alex. "It's not that bad, I guess. I mean, I won't even feel it when I leave. I'll just kind of fade, as there won't be Hades anymore…

"Not helping," said Artemis. "I mean, I appreciate you trying to cheer us up, but I'm not really feeling the cheer. No offense."

Alex sighed. "Sorry. I just kind of am feeling a little depressed is all."

"I think we all feel that way," said Hermes. "I've gotta say, if we somehow make it through this, I will help you out Percy. I don't want to experience this scenario twice…

"I appreciate it," said Percy.

They lay there for a while, until it was about 8 o' clock. They talked about normal stuff, and for a while it seemed like they were living a normal life once again. Beckendorf finally made amends with Silena, and they were all acting happily. At 8, Annabeth came over.

"Hey," she said, sitting next to Percy. "You can't do much, can you?"

"No," admitted Percy. "I'm kind of paralyzed."

She sighed. "I guess that we have no hope we're gonna live, huh?"

"Well, I don't really think so," said Percy. He turned sideways to get in some shade a nearby rock was giving off. Despite the fact it was night, Typhon's skin glowed brightly in the distance.

"It's okay, sis," said Alex. "The end may be near, but that doesn't mean we can't make an impact on the world."

"How would you suggest we do that?" asked Artemis.

"Well, if he created the world once, he can create a new one," smiled Alex.

"Dude, I don't know," said Percy. "I think that Edward's people will be fine…

"Then we'll affect his fate. We'll work to make his world a better place right here. So, what has everybody learned over the course of their lives? What wisdom do we have to share with Percy Jackson?"

"You're kidding me," said Artemis. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I suppose this is a great idea, and I have nothing against the alien people. It's just depressing."

"I'm sorry, you guys," said Percy. He was in tears. He was so depressed because he had failed.

"Dude, it's not like you wanted control over the world or anything!" said Alex. "This isn't your fault. Power was placed on you when you were in a bad position. How can you blame yourself for fate? Stuff happens, man. It was stacked against you from the beginning."

After that comment, there was silence. Around 11 o' clock, Percy could see Typhon was getting closer. Alex and the others had fallen asleep, as they wanted to go peacefully. Only he was awake.

"Percy," said Annabeth.

He jumped. "I thought you were asleep. What is it?"

"I'm still mad at you for screaming at me, but I think… I think I'm sorry too. I know you were in a hard position. I understand that. It's just that I was so mad, because I thought you were ignoring me. So, I think, maybe, in the last hours we have alive, I'd like to forgive you. And maybe we can… be a couple again? For like an hour or so?"

Percy hesitated. "Yeah. Sounds kind of cliché, but in all honesty I'd like that. I can't understand how I'd just let this happen though. Why would I just let the world end like this?"

Annabeth and him sat up and leaned against each other. They didn't say much for about half an hour. Then, at 11:55, Typhon arrived.

He was pissed off. He was determined to take out Percy. The only problem was, he was too far away to reach the group in five minutes. In some small way, Percy had beaten him, if only for the minute.

They sat happily together under the shadows of the rock. Percy really didn't want it to end. In truth, the world would theoretically last, but it would be flooded with magma by the end of the hour. Olympus would probably crash, also. Despite the fact it was mythological, it was still held up by natural forces. And the Empire State Building would fall anyways.

In the final moments, Percy became aware in a state of half shock that he had missed something important He remembered what Grace had said to him earlier. "It was something about how you come back to seal your future under a rock." He was completely clueless as to how he would do this. He wondered if maybe something was in the rock? He realized that would be idiotic, and he thought about what he would do.

He knew he desperately needed some advice. His world was spinning out of control at an alarming rate, and he needed something to guide him, and tell him what was right.

And so, in those final moments, before the bomb was about to go off, Percy realized that he would have wanted himself to realize that he did love Annabeth. So he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. As he did, a large rumbling began to fill the air. It was the bomb. The world was over.

Chapter 23

Fulfilling the Prophecy

When Annabeth opened her eyes, Percy was gone from next to her. The world had not ended either. She looked to her side towards where Typhon was.

Between her and Typhon was a gigantic figure with a glowing gold aura. He was slightly smaller than Typhon, ands he wielded a spear in one hand and a pair of scales in the other. She had no idea how she was alive, because she was sure this was a god in their god form. She was supposed to burn up when she saw one.

But she was not dead, and she continued to watch the scene. She realized that the figure was levitating a large ball of green light above his hand. It was making a large rumbling sound.

And then she realized as the green died down that that was the nuclear bomb that had previously been in Earth's core.

The god threw the ball of energy at Typhon's face. He howled in pain, falling backwards. It was like watching an avalanche. When Typhon hit the ground, he make the ground shake.

Typhon was no match for the new god, even with the Spear of Power. He was battered by his attacks and forced into submission in record time. The new god had beaten Typhon easily.

The shining god stood stagnant for a moment, and then he began to fall backwards, shrinking to normal size. He stopped glowing and fell into Annabeth's arms, Spear of Power in hand.

Chapter 24

The New Olympus

Percy Jackson woke up in a bed on the morning of December 23rd, 2012. He found Kronos reading the newspaper in the corner of the room, and he shouted at him. Kronos came over to him with a smile, and laughing, picked him up out of bed and hugged him.

"There's my student!" said Kronos. "I'll be able to tell at parties how I taught the famous Percy Jackson!"

"I was a shitty student," said Percy.

"No you weren't," said Kronos. "You learned what counts in the end, and that's all I could ask for. Abe wasn't such a great student, and look what he did. No, what a student should remember from school is not the mathematics lessons, but the philosophy lessons. And you did just that!"

"What happened?" asked Percy. "Last I remember it was the end of the world and I was sitting with Annabeth."

"You probably don't remember because it took so much energy," said Kronos, "but it seems you put a large amount of energy in Annabeth's soul or something. When you kissed her, you basically reached godly maturity, which meant you became the most powerful entity in the universe."

"So, the world didn't end?" asked Percy.

"Nope!" said Kronos. "And the Olympians have agreed to ratify the constitution you wrote unanimously! They were only too happy to sign it! Olympus is finally at peace! And to top it all off, my two favorite children are getting married in a year!"

"Beckendorf and Silena are getting married?" asked Percy.

"They already planned the wedding!" said Kronos happily. "A little young, but I think they're mature enough, having survived two wars. Not to mention they probably want to get married before a third one happens. I don't blame them."

"That's great," said Percy. "Is everything going alright?"

"Yeah, but they need you in the hall of the gods," said Kronos. "You mind if I carry you there? I know you're weak, but they're kind of itching to get it over with…

"Sure," said Percy. Kronos went to get Hermes, who helped him carry Percy.

When they walked into the hall, cheers arose from all around. All of the gods were partying, except Athena who was desperately trying (and failing) to get the session in order. Several people patted Percy on the back and congratulated him, and Kronos had to shoo them off. Finally, they all settled down and sat in their chairs.

The demigods, gods, Hades, and Oranos were all present. They began to go over policies, and the gods ratified most of them unanimously. In the end, they passed enough laws so that Percy was satisfied. They were joyous no matter what, and much fun was had. Percy was served coffee and pastries and wrapped in a blanket. Annabeth came over to sit with him, happily enjoying his company. Percy tried to meet Athena's eyes, but she wouldn't make contact.

There was only one thing that irked him. The gods forced the demigods to leave for one amendment. Only Beckendorf, Grace, Phil, Nico, and Rachael were allowed to stay. And the person to suggest it was Athena.

When the room was emptied, she began to speak. She would not make eye contact with Percy.

"I think that, despite the fact that this was denied last time, it would be wise that Percy goes to harness his godly skills somewhere. He definitely needs to."

She looked at him, and Percy was about to speak, but she cut him off. "It would of course only be a part time thing, Percy. I know you have a personal life. It's just… a suggestion. For you only." She smiled at him in a friendly manner, signaling she had no quarrel with him.

"I'll think on it," said Percy. He was unsure whether she was planning something or not. The gods let the demigods back in and the meeting continued.

When the meeting broke, Annabeth went to do something important. Percy wasn't really sure what. He would normally pay attention to that kind of stuff, but he figured that it was okay since he had just used all his energy to defeat a tyrant king of monsters.

Zeus was the first to come over to talk to him.

"Ok, if you're not totally awake now, wake up boy," he said. Percy did as he said. "I'm sorry to do this to you now, but it's important."

"It's fine," shrugged Percy. "Go ahead."

"What Athena suggested was something she talked to me about earlier," said Zeus. "She doesn't want you to go to some camp. She suggests you get a… mentor. It wasn't her idea, you see, Oranos suggested it to her during the battle with Typhon."

Percy straightened at this. "I respect Oranos and her opinion if they are based on logic. I suppose she's right."

"She thought, maybe, it was something you could do on the weekends," continued Zeus. "For five years. Either that, or the weekdays for two years."

"I promise I'll consider it," he said to Zeus.

"Excellent," said Zeus. "Now, onto other topics. I just want to apologize to you, Percy. I'm not saying I was wrong in defending Olympus, because I truly believed what I was doing was right. What I was wrong about was not trusting you, and letting grievances of the past get in my way of the right choice."

Zeus paced. "While you were out, I talked to the gods about grievances. I told them we had to get rid of them. It will not be easy Percy. I'll admit that I am no perfect god. I am very prideful and I know it. But because of you, I am able to admit that, and recognize it as a flaw. I owe you much, Perseus Jackson. On behalf of Olympus and myself, I'd like to thank you personally for everything you've done."

Percy blushed. "Don't mention it."

Zeus smiled, and then he turned around to get something. He came back.

"I almost forgot," he said. "This is yours." He handed him the Spear of Power. "It would be foolish of me to keep this. Kronos told me how to get my bolt back while the spear still exists. Also, Oranos suggested he keep the spear for you."

"That's probably a good idea," said Percy. "Could you give it to him?"

Zeus hesitated, and Percy smiled a little. He could tell he had taught the old god how to be a good person. Zeus accepted to take the spear after a bit of hesitation, and he was on his way.

Surprisingly, the next person to congratulate Percy was Triton.

"I owe you an apology," he said. "I mean, even though you kind of trashed Atlantis. But I judged you based on my father's wrongdoings. Our father. And to be quite honest, Poseidon doesn't mess up nearly enough for me to act that jerky. And, uh, I guess I should apologize to your girlfriend as well for that one time… I mean, her brother's, like, one of my best friends now. He's damn good at poker."

"I appreciate it," said Percy. He hesitated. He wanted to warn Triton about his mother.

It seemed like Triton knew this was coming. "Don't you worry about my mother, now. She'll always hate you, but I won't fall for her prejudices anymore. Alex told me what she did, and even though she's my mother and I love her, I'll take her advice with a grain of salt."

He patted Percy on the back and went on his way. When he left, Percy could hear him calling Poseidon over.

"Go talk to your son!" shouted Triton.

Poseidon came in a minute later, and they hugged each other. "I'm so proud of you, Percy," said Poseidon. "And I feel like we haven't bonded enough in the past. That's why I want you to live on Olympus in my house. I'll only be there on Tuesdays and Wednesdays, but you can feel free to use it all you want. I'll get you a key. I think you'll need it for that mentorship thing if you agree to do that to. Not to mention, I hear some of your friends are going to live in Olympus now."

Percy smiled. "I appreciate it, dad. I think I'll take you up on the offer."

"Good," said Poseidon. "Percy, I just want to tell you again, you did the right thing, and that was what was really important. You've become a man. But don't forget your old man. I still have some advice up my sleeve too!" He chuckled.

"I won't, dad," said Percy. "I promise."

His father left, and Percy headed down the road to the elevator. He was going to see his mother.

On the way down, Athena stopped Percy. "I'd like to talk to you, if you don't mind," she said.

Percy awkwardly obliged, and she invited him into her house. He sat down at a coffee table, and she got him some water. She sat down, smiling.

"Oh, Perseus Jackson," she said. "You'd think after narrowly dodging the end of the world that you caused, I'd learn to avoid you. And yet, I feel like if I tried to stop you from dating my daughter again, it would be a very large mistake."

She laughed. "All jokes aside, Percy, I'm sorry. I unfairly judged you based on old quarrels I had with Poseidon. And, while I was partially right, it didn't justify what I put you through. I owe you a lot."

Percy shifted uncomfortably. "That's all very nice. What's your point?"

"Well, Percy, I have a couple of reasons for pulling you aside," she said. "To start, I think this goes unsaid, but just to make sure we're clear, I give you full permission to date my daughter. And then there's the second thing."

"Which is?"

"The mentorship, Percy," she said. "I can't express how strong Oranos felt about it when he talked to me. He seemed convinced it was for the best. I can't force you to be a mentor, Percy. I learned that the hard way. But I would strongly suggest-

"Okay, I'll do it!" said Percy. "Sheesh."

Athena smiled awkwardly. "Uh, yeah. Good. Great."

"So, who's going to be my mentor?" asked Percy. "Oranos?"

"He suggested someone different," said Athena.

"Zeus?"

"Motherly, he said,"

"Hera," said Percy. "She's the most motherly god I know."

"I don't mean to insult my mother, but Hera isn't the greatest example of a mother," said Athena. "Actually, Percy, Oranos suggested I be your mentor."

Percy looked at her for a moment. "You're not joking, right?"

"No, I'm serious," said Athena. "I know it's probably a strange idea to you based on our… ah… history, and I said the same thing, but Oranos was pretty convincing. He claimed that you needed a mother figure since you were probably gonna live on Olympus. Your father leaves a lot to be desired on mother-like duties, and Sally can't just waltz into Olympus. He also suggested that you need a wise mentor, and I am the goddess of wisdom. Not to mention you're dating my daughter, and it would be good if I could help you out-

"It would be awkward as Hades," said Percy. "No offense, but I'd rather not have you breathing down my back every second."

Athena sighed. "I know it's kind of weird and annoying, but I'd really hope you'd consider it, Percy. It's in your best interests, I promise. I won't be too inquisitive about your relationship either. I promise to stay out of it."

Percy sighed. "Fine. I accept. There's nothing I have to do to start, right?"

"Just one tiny little thing," said Athena, smiling. "If you could just go over there and get that piece of paper on the fridge…

He got up to get it. "This one?" he asked. And then, he was knocked out.

Chapter 25

The Catch

When Percy woke up moments later, he willed lightning to hit Athena. It wouldn't come.

"What the fuck was that for?" he asked after he realized he had no powers.

"Ah, there was just one catch, Percy," said Athena. She had a guilty smile on her face. "Oranos suggested you don't use magic until you turn 21 unless you need to. He said that you might get lazy with the magic."

"You're kidding me," said Percy. "You didn't tell me that-

"Percy, I strongly suggest-

"I have heard those words, like, 5 times already!" said Percy. "And I've heard them enough! You can't just take away my magic! I know it's removable until I fully mature, but you had to warn me first!"

Athena sighed. "Look, I know this is a lot to ask and a lot to take in, but… and this is cliché- I strongly suggest you do this Percy. I don't know how to convey it to you. I'm freaking beginning you. I promise. Swear on the Styx. It's for the best. You won't regret it when you finish."

Percy angrily stared at Athena. To her credit she didn't get mad. Perhaps that was why Percy sighed and said, "Fine. But after five years, I get it back."

Athena clapped her hands together. "You won't regret it, Percy, I assure you!"

He sighed. He knew he would regret it, but he wasn't going to say anything. Athena ushered him out of her house, thanking him, offering advice, giving him cookies, and telling him to return in two Saturdays.

He walked out and walked towards the elevator. There, Annabeth was waiting for him.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I knew you'd leave to see your mother," said Annabeth, "so I figured I'd come with you. I haven't seen her in a while. Besides, she still thinks your dead. She might need someone to warn her first. Shock wouldn't be out of the picture here."

Percy obliged, and they got in the elevator.

"So, I guess you can just magic up a car or something?" she asked.

"No," said Percy. "Your mother swindled me out of my magic.

Annabeth stopped. "What do you mean? My mom's supposed to get along with you now."

"She does," said Percy. "It's just that for this mentor thing, apparently Oranos suggested I shouldn't use magic, so she took it away from me. Did it without telling me either. She knocked me out with a bat, for Zeus' sake. She got me to agree to it after the fact, but I have a feeling that not having the magic affected the way I made the decision."

Annabeth shrugged. "Well, I guess if it's for the mentorship, then it's necessary. It's not that bad, right?"

"I guess," said Percy. "But Athena is my mentor too, so…

Annabeth looked at him like he was something foreign. "Are you kidding me? You actually agreed to that? Percy, do you know how weird that will be?"

"Yeah, I know," he said, sighing. "But she was persistent. Besides, I guess it's not that bad. I mean, it could be worse. I could have had Ares."

"Ares couldn't mentor anything, especially something living," said Annabeth. "It's a bit like saying at least the fire fighters came, except they only brought the dog. The dog can't put the fire out, Percy."

"That's an interesting way of putting it," said Percy. The door to the elevator opened and the two of them stepped out they walked out the door and headed towards Percy's mom's apartment.

"So I was thinking," said Annabeth. "Maybe you wanted to go out to dinner with Beckendorf and Silena? Like, a double date? I haven't seen Beckendorf and you haven't seen Silena, so it'll be a reunion. How about it?"

"Sure," said Percy. "That sounds nice. I'd like to see Alex again to, in a less dire situation, but he doesn't exactly have a date…

"You mean he's still swooning over Artemis?" asked Annabeth. "Honestly, I don't see how he can just keep doing that to himself!"

Percy laughed. "He'll keep crushing on Artemis for a long time, Annabeth. If I know one thing about that boy, it's that he's determined."

They arrived at Sally's house. Paul was outside, reading a book while sipping a glass of lemonade. He looked up and jumped.

"Hades' gym shorts," said Paul. "Is that really you, Percy, or are my eyes deceiving me? The Olympians told your mother you were dead…

"It's really me," said Percy. "I'm alive. I kind of can't die. I'm immortal."

"You're immortal?" asked Paul. "Since when did that happen? Well, I suppose you can tell me all about it later. Right now I assume you want to see your mother. She's inside. I'll go get her."

"If you don't mind, I'll come in with you, Mr. Blofis," said Annabeth. "I think I should break the news to her. We wouldn't want her to go into shock."

Paul considered this. "Yes, perhaps you should handle it. Please, after you."

Annabeth and he went inside. After 2 minutes or so, Annabeth called him. He came up the stairs and his mother ran up and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're alive," she said. "When I heard from your father that you had commit suicide, I was so worried. But you're ok now, and that's what matters."

"Sorry to make you worry, mom," he said. "I was a little messed up at that time. But I'm better now, and I'm glad to see you."

Paul went to get them some drinks, and he game back with glasses of lemonade. Percy remembered that Paul made very good lemonade, and he grabbed a glass for himself. He then proceeded to tell Paul and his mother what had happened during the war. He left out nothing, going into full detail.

"Wow!" said Paul. "Wait'll the guys at work get a load of this! 'My son is the valedictorian of his class!' 'Oh yeah, well my stepson is immortal and is preparing to head the Olympian Council. You know, nothing to special. It's what I'd expect.'"

"Yeah," said Percy. "Please don't go telling everyone that, though."

Paul laughed and patted Percy on the back. "Course not, m'boy."

"I'm pretty sure he's not heading the Olympian council, though," said Annabeth. "Didn't you say you wanted to just monitor them or something?"

"Yeah," said Percy. "I think when I reach full potential I'll just kind of chill and keep watch over the world."

"That's not a bad position either," said Paul. "Not everyone can put their job description as 'watching to make sure the world is ok'. And good luck with that, too!"

Percy thanked his parents for having him in, and he and Annabeth returned to Olympus. They arrived back around 1 o' clock, and they waved goodbye to each other for the time being.

Percy went to go see how Nico was doing. He found him in a nearby garden, studying tomatoes.

"I can see you're still trying to become a Gardener," said Percy.

"Very punny. Puntastic. It's so punny, it's punbelievable."

"Cut me some slack!" said Percy. "I have the right to poke some fun at you for a bit, considering the fact that defeating a powerful entity is a somewhat stressful activity. Maybe even a little more than somewhat stressful."

Nico got up, chuckling. "Yeah, okay, I guess I owe you for saving my butt."

"You most certainly do!" said Percy. "So perhaps you could hold your counter-puns for a while. But all jokes aside, I came to check on you man. How're you doing?"

"Great as always," said Nico. "I don't think you realize just how much you've actually done. You turned my father, the god of the underworld, who has to deal with dead people everyday, into a kind and loving man. You pulled off a miracle defeating Typhon, but I think the bigger miracle is that you changed Olympus and everybody for the better. You sir, are a miracle worker."

They fist bumped, and Percy offered to get a burger with him. He agreed, and they headed towards the burger place.

"…and anyways, while I was there, this stupid statue thing was telling me how 'the Olympians need emergency replacements as soon as possible," said a female voice coming from the burger place. It sounded very familiar to Percy. He looked over to see that it was Thalia. Artemis was sitting with her, eyeing a relatively large burger that was in front of her. Thalia continued chomping on hers while recounting her tale.

"In order to keep the bloodline intact," she continued, "you need to find someone to hold the position with you. If the Olympians were to fall, it would be the scandal of the century to have a lone ruler. That's what the statue thing said anyways."

Artemis seemed to ponder this longer. "I assure you, Thalia," she began, "I will look farther into this. It is not so much of a surprise to me as it would seem. Some things would lead me to believe this was likely to happen. Oh, speaking of the devil…

She turned to face Percy. "Mr. Jackson, I'm sure you'd be glad to see your old friend…

"Hey Thalia, how are you doing?" greeted Percy.

"I'm fine thank you, Mr. big shot," she said. "I hear you defeated Typhon and became uber powerful or something? But of course, there's someone even more famous in my presence. How could I forget Mr. Di Angelo?"

Nico chuckled. "Hey Thalia. You want my autograph?"

"Love it," she said. "You still… gardening?"

At that, Thalia and Percy proceeded to crack up. Nico sighed at his two idiotic Big Three counterparts.

"You guys are sad excuses for children of the Big Three," he said.

"Oh, that reminds me Percy," said Thalia. "I was indirectly talking to some spirit through a statue. He said that the gods need replacements in times of emergency. Zeus confirmed this when I talked to him. Do you think you'll take the position for Poseidon?"

"I don't suppose I can," said Percy. "It'd be rather unfair. I guess Triton will?"

"Nah, I asked him," said Thalia. "He only said if he had to."

"Triton's on speaking terms with you?" asked Nico. "He hates me, last I remember…

"He's changed," said Thalia. Percy agreed. "Anyways, Nico, you might've heard of this."

"Considering the fact I consented to it? Yeah, probably."

Percy sat down. His stomach rumbled. He was desperately hungry after only eating cookies from Athena's.

"You, uh, want my burger?" asked Artemis. "Between you and me, I don't really like domesticated meats. They've all got this weird fertilizer taste."

"Must be what they feed them," said Percy. "Me and Nico will split it."

Thalia looked insulted, but she didn't say anything. They talked as they ate, trying to recollect the events of the previous months.

Eventually, Percy bid them adieu and headed for his father's place. He figured he would sleep there. He arrived and stayed there until dinner, at which time he asked his father what they were having.

"Omelets!" said Poseidon.

Just then, Percy's phone rang. "Hello?" he said.

"Percy!" said Athena's voice. "I was thinking, it'd be nice if you came over for dinner tonight! Maybe in, like, an hour? Annabeth and Alex would love to see you!"

He could sense a forced tone in her voice. He looked over to his father slaving away at the oven making omelets. He almost smacked himself when he looked. He had forgotten how horrible his dad was at cooking. Athena was probably trying to keep him from dying of food poisoning.

"I'll be there in an hour," said Percy. He hung up the phone and turned to his dad. "I know you're cooking for me too, but I was hoping I could go out…

His dad looked a little hurt, but Poseidon told Percy it was fine. Percy got up. He had one thing to do before he went to dinner. Using an emergency magic pack he had kept from before, he transported himself across the nation.

He ended up in a large field. He didn't know why until he heard the enthusiastic noises from above.

"YEE-HAW!" shouted Fred Chase. If there was one man Percy thought was awesome, it was that man. Annabeth's dad was the coolest old guy he knew.

"Mr. Chase!" shouted Percy. "I'd like to talk to you!"

Fred saw Percy and his sopwith camel began to spin out of control. He had to bring it back to normal again before he could land.

"Well, by Hades' gym shorts," said Fred, looking Percy up and down. "I thought you'd, uh, bit the dust. Not to mention broke up with my daughter."

"Yeah, that's pretty much true," said Percy. "Long story. But, I'm back and I'm dating Annabeth again. And also, I gained some political power in Olympus."

"That's good, I guess," said Fred. "So, what'd you want to talk about?"

"I think it's best if I explain on our way to Olympus," said Percy.

"Our way?" he asked.

"Yeah. You'd be okay with going, right?"

"Percy, of course," said Fred. "Take me there."

So, using the last of the emergency magic pack, he teleported himself and Fred to the main hall of Olympus. He opened the door to the hall and motioned for Fred to go in.

Only Zeus waited inside the hall. He was busy doing some paperwork. The place looked horrible in reality, but Percy wasn't going to worry about that. He cleared his throat, and Zeus looked up.

"Percy," he said. "What can I do for you?"

Fred looked around in amazement. Zeus noticed him to. "I was wondering if, perhaps, you would allow Mr. Chase here to, uh, live on Olympus? Maybe with Athena?"

Zeus considered this, and then chuckled. "I suppose I'd be an old grumpy man if I said no. Of course he can, Percy. I'll remove the mist for him too."

Zeus did so, and Fred leaped up and down. "Percy, I don't know how to thank you enough! I didn't think it was possible that I could remarry Athena, but you've made it possible for me!"

"You can thank me by accompanying me to dinner," said Percy. "I always try to bring some surprises with me when I dine with other people."

So Percy and Fred walked down to Athena's place, Fred with a ridiculously large smile on his face. Percy knocked on the door.

Annabeth opened it. "Hey, come on in!"

"I brought a guest. I figured you wouldn't mind." He indicated to Fred.

Annabeth ran out and hugged her father, who looked overjoyed. She led them both in, beginning to offer them drinks and such.

"Mom!" said Annabeth. "Percy's here! And he brought a friend!"

"Oh, gods, Percy, if you could please tell me next time," she said as she emerged from the hallway. She turned to greet him and she dropped what she was carrying.

"So, what was that about warning you when I invited my friends?" asked Percy.

She hugged Percy first, ranting about how amazing he was, and then hugged Fred, who looked happy to be with his wife again.

The dinner was very uneventful, except for the fact that everybody was catching up. Athena didn't say much during that dinner; she was in a state of bliss for the time being. Usually it's rude to ignore others at the table, but she was pretty sure Percy and her children wouldn't care.

After leaving Athena's house (without Fred, he was staying there), he headed towards the elevator and went down it. He was alone this time, but he didn't mind. He arrived on the streets of New York and hailed a taxi, planning to go to Camp Half-Blood.

He arrived at the camp, much to the dismay of the confused driver, and got off. He went to see Chiron, his old friends who were still at camp, Daedalus, Juniper, and Chiron. He enjoyed seeing the sights of his old camp, and he finished off the day by entering the glade in the woods.

On a wooden throne, Grover sat. He recognized his old classmate, but did not recognize him as Percy.

"Perry?" he asked inquisitively. "What are you doing here? You look older."

"It's not Perry, old friend," said Percy. "It's Percy Jackson."

Grover looked confused for a moment, and then smiled like him and Percy were sharing some old inside joke. "Yes, now I recognize you. I don't really know what happened after that day when the school was attacked. For some reason, all communication roots were blocked off."

"It's a long explanation, Grover," said Percy. "But I'd be happy to tell it to you. Starting from where we had left off."

Grover laughed. "I've heard enough of your crazy adventures. I think tomorrow maybe, is when you should tell me. Perhaps for today we should just hang out, like old times."

So they went into the forest and played capture the flag and had sword fights, just like old times. It never occurred to Percy to worry about his future at that point, despite the fact that he had had such a complicated life up to this point. And I think it's fitting that Percy's adventure should end like it started: with his best friend at Camp Half-Blood.

Well, if you're reading this, you've actually read my story to the end, which is a good thing for me. I'm glad you enjoyed it! (or at least I assume you did if you read this far). Again, probably no sequel, at least not within the next year, but if you do have any questions, you can message me. Also, if any of you would like to see a timeline of the events in this universe, I also made one, so if enough people bug me, I'll put it up. Anyways, thanks for reading, and perhaps if you're not writing- take a stab at it!


	17. Epilogue: Telemachian Growth

In order to give a fulfilling end to Percy's struggles in love, as that is one of the two main themes in his journey, I have written an epilogue after it had been requested. So, I hope you enjoy the epilogue. As for the title of it, Telemachian refers to Telemachus, son of Odysseus. The Telemachid, the first four chapters of the Odyssey, from what I understand, is the story of the Telemachus becoming a mature man. I believe this to be a fitting title, as in this epilogue, Percy matures into the leader he is meant to be and finally proposes to Annabeth which symbols his maturity in his love life. Thus, consider this the end to Percy's coming of age story.

Epilogue

He could feel the quiet winds surrounding him. In this place, he truly felt alone, free from Athena's didactic personality, free from the hormones flowing within him whenever he saw Annabeth, and free from the Olympian Council, who doubted him. He didn't blame any of them, but it was really quite annoying.

Finally, as Percy felt all of those problems fade, he opened his eyes. A sense of enlightenment had fallen over him. He clenched his hand, and the wind began to spiral around him, ripping apart the peaceful landscape. He let go, breathing out. He had his magic back. Lastly, he pictured himself glowing golden. When he again opened his eyes, he could feel the liquid ichor flowing through his veins. He was now able to control his immortal state.

Percy arrived at Athena's house and knocked on the door. Annabeth opened it up, seeing Percy for the first time in a week. She grabbed him by the waist and kissed him, looking worriedly into his eyes.

"I was worried about you!" she complained. "Percy, you can't just go off on one week retreats because you're mad at my mom for being mad at you! Seriously, you need to learn how to get by without using your magic-

"Relax," said Percy. "The retreat was worthwhile."

"Oh, and how in Hades is that, Percy?" asked Athena, arriving behind her daughter. "Do you know how worried we were? Not to mention you blatantly disobeyed your mentor-

"My mentor didn't know her mentee was maturing three years early," he stated, a golden glow encasing his body. Athena stared at him in surprise.

"Oh. Shit," she said. "I… Percy, I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

Percy smiled. "It's okay. No one trains you to be the mentor of Percy Jackson, and you did a pretty good job even then." He turned to Annabeth. "Would you come with me for a minute, dear?"

Over the course of this conversation, Annabeth had been utterly embarrassed, so she timidly accepted with the nod of her head. Percy did not attempt to read her thoughts, noting that that would be an abuse of his power, but he didn't need powers to tell what she was thinking. It was pretty obvious to everyone what would happen next.

"Oh, yeah, have fun you two!" shouted Alex. "I'll just, you know, be a bachelor forever! Sitting here alone!"

Percy chuckled knowingly. "I don't think you'll be that way for long."

"What did you say? Wait, Percy man, don't go-

"I didn't say anything!" he said, shutting the door and leaving Athena to deal with her crazed, hormone ridden, virgin-goddess loving, hopeless romantic of a son. Annabeth and Percy chuckled as they listened to the conversation while leaving.

"Where are we going?" asked Annabeth.

"I think we'll head to the beach," said Percy. "You needn't change, it'll just be for a short walk."

Annabeth smiled. "Okay." She closed her eyes, and with the twist of his finger, Percy transported the two of them to the beach near camp.

"So, anyways, I spent like, five whole weeks raising this huge tomato," stated Nico. "Biggest thing you could have ever seen. Tasted great. Katie, I tell you, you've got to give my fresh vegetables another try-

"Nico, your vegetables suck," she said, stopping him in his tracks. "But your heart is amazing. Besides, it looks like we have company. And judging by the way these two look, I think we need to give them some space."

Nico glanced at Percy and Annabeth, smiling slightly. "Oh… yes, of course. Let's go, shall we?"

"Yeah, I promised to look after little Jenny Beckendorf since Silena's at the doctor today," said Katie. They walked away. Percy sat down on the sand, patting a spot next to him.

"Oh, what, no magical chair for the lady?" asked Annabeth sarcastically.

"Your mother taught me well- not to use magic for helping myself in daily life."

"Optimal word: Myself."

Percy smiled as Annabeth sat down. He leaned over to kiss her, only to end up hearing a sound of affection.

"Nico, for the gods' sakes, give them some room!" shouted Katie.

"But they're so cute together!"

"Nico-

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

The two lovers smiled at each other, kissing again, and then Percy removed something from his pocket. Carefully, he opened a box to reveal a platinum ring. Engraved in it were small waves, and they glowed a light blue color.

Percy's blood began to rush. He could see Annabeth smiling, practically knowing she would say yes. Additionally, he was the most powerful of the gods. And yet it did not amaze him how powerfully he was struck by love, still choked up the same as any other man in love would be, no matter the fact that he was the king of the world. He knew at that moment love overcomes all boundaries, no matter what.

"Annabeth," he breathed slowly, "would you marry me?"

"Yes," she whispered. Slowly, she leaned in and kissed him. And for Perseus Jackson, his life of turmoil and trouble, of shenanigans with his young friends, and of countless struggles of love, had finally ended. He was happy, at peace, and most importantly, with the woman he loved.


	18. Part 0: Prequel Summary

Pre-Prologue (Prequel Summary)

Because of a review I received early on in the posting of the story, I will chronicle the events that happened in the prequel. Feel free to skip this part or leave it for later since it won't be much storytelling, and just a lot of dictation.

Following the events of Battle of the Labyrinth, Luke has died in battle and Percy is beginning to feel his magic grow stronger. Zeus holds a festival in order to boost the morale of the campers and Olympians. Percy enters and faces off against the Athena cabin, only to end up losing by a slim margin because Athena used Percy's affection for Annabeth to het advantage. Athena then threatens Percy, who was trying to be humble. Enraged, Percy storms out of the arena.

While traveling the backstreets of Olympus, Percy is approached by a mysterious cloaked figure. This turns out to be Jeff, the first human ever created and Oranos' assistant and long-time friend. He leads Percy to Oranos, who then strikes a deal with him: He will teach Percy to hone his skills to fight Kronos, and in return Oranos will help Percy get on Athena's good side. Percy accepts and begins training in secret. Eventually he tells his friends, but he does not tell them his mentor's name.

Percy than fights Kronos on the Princess Andromeda, and Beckendorf seemingly dies. Eventually, Percy goes to the Styx to assure he can learn more powerful magic. He faces Hades there and reunites Nico and Hades as a family. After gaining the trust of the god of the underworld, Percy learned advanced magic from Oranos.

Seeking revenge, Percy arrives at the annual immortal games to see a victorious Athena having won the tournament once again. He challenges her on spot, and after a rigorous battle, Athena sends him off a cliff, believing herself to be the winner. But Percy uses his newfound magical abilities to fly and battle Athena, using an illegal magical skill to finish her off. This nets him $10,000 and drachma, but also lands him in front of the Olympian court. The last vote comes down to Athena, and, having been threatened, she votes in favor of Percy's life. The two strike an uneasy alliance.

As the battles with Kronos grow in number, Percy finds himself practicing/studying more and more, and eventually his friends grow worried. Annabeth begins to grow angry, and after an emotionally charged conversation, the two of them break up.

Percy then requests control over the Olympian forces. The gods agree, and Percy sets out to find the spy. He determines that it is Silena, and using magic he transforms his voice to fool Kronos into an attack on a gorge. While Kronos' army is inside the gorge, the Olympian troops and demigods fire down on them. After this battle Percy confronts Silena, and she agrees to start fooling Kronos. Silena sets a trap for Kronos, and the army moves to that area. The night before, Percy and Silena decide to become a couple.

Kronos meets them at the battle site. Seeing he is ambushed and has been betrayed by Silena, he grows incredibly angry, stating that Silena has broken her promise. He then calms himself and bargains again with Silena, showing how he has been keeping Beckendorf alive (Beckendorf is sleeping at the time). Silena struggles between losing her boyfriend and also the fact that she and Percy kissed, but at the last moment Beckendorf wakes up and tells Silena to give him up. Kronos angrily makes Beckendorf explode, and the Olympian army attacks him again.

Eventually Kronos defeats the wind gods and arrives on a small field outside the main city of Olympus. He creates an arena of fire and challenges Percy to battle, all while hiding Beckendorf (who is still alive) behind his army lines. He explains to Percy how he saw potential in him and wished he could have joined him. In a last ditch effort to convert Percy, Kronos cites how the gods will betray because he is too powerful. When Percy refuses, Kronos grows angry, stating how he will have to succeed in order to fix Olympus and bring about an era of peace. Percy defeats him and sends him down to the Earth, where he lies in weight. Since Beckendorf is tied to his lifeline, the cage which contained him is also thrown to the ground, and Beckendorf is badly injured. Meanwhile, the heroes rejoice.

Percy arrives at the Olympian Council meeting, and soon the gods begin to vote to have him destroyed. The vote comes to 6-5, without Athena having voted. Since a tie would mean the more favorable option for Olympus (Percy's death), Hades walks in and asserts his dominance and usefulness in the war. Hades votes for Percy's survival after Zeus accepts, leaving the vote to Athena.

(Tally of Votes- Save Percy: Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis. Kill Percy: Demeter, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hera, Dionysus, Ares). Athena votes to kill Percy, breaking his trust. Hephaestus tries to revoke his vote, but Athena asserts that the voting cannot take place again. Enraged, Percy states that Kronos was right and seemingly blows himself up. Zeus, finally changed, defiantly votes to have a funeral commemorating Percy's death. The vote passes, and the gods proceed with their lives. The prequel ends there.

Other notable changes: Percy meets with Silena's godfather/uncle before the 3rd book, and also is closer friends with Silena to begin with.


End file.
